Total Drama Resort
by KaidaThorn
Summary: Twenty-two new people will compete in a new show run by Chris's nieces, May and Rinn and their only pitiful intern, Rachel! Watch the drama, romance, and humor unfold in the new reality tv show: Total Drama Resort. Chapter Five: The show returns with a "survival of the fittest" esque challenge. The hosts get thrown into the challenge! What evil masterminds are sabotaging everyone?
1. Meet the Participants!

**Reuploaded  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama franchise, any of the characters , and probably even the title of the story, even though I came up with in like… 2009. I, however, do own Rinn, May, Rachel, the cameraman, and any other worker mentioned in this story!**

* * *

"Rinn, can you get it?" a voice asks. The camera zooms in on a pair of red heels that took a step towards it.

"It's so heavy!" the familiar voice of Rinn complains. "Where's May?"

"I'm not sure," the voice replies. "Are you sure that you don't want me to get the camera?"

"No," Rinn replies. She apparently tries to lift the camera for it shakes a bit, but it doesn't move at all. "Rachel, help?" she asks.

The pair of red heels makes its way to the camera and the surroundings mix together in a swirl until the focus lands on Rinn. She's wearing the same pink tank top and white jeans that she wore before, but now she has thought it over and added a dark jean jacket.

"Hey there everybody!" Rinn smiles cheerfully into the camera. "And welcome to the official show of _Total Drama Resort_!" She pauses, waiting for something. "There was no funny sound. If the cameraman was here, there would've been trumpets playing," she mopes.

"Sorry." The person behind the camera sighs. "I'm not qualified to deal with technology."

"It's alright. Anyways, May's not here! She ran off to the resort to get some stuff ready. She left me here with Rachel, our newest and only intern, and no cameraman!" Rachel's smile disappears as she put her lips together.

The camera shakes lightly. "Hey, I got a message from May! She says the cameraman should be arriving on the first boat!"

"Yay," Rinn cheers. "I'm so excited for this show! Hopefully there'll be a lot of drama. But I hope nobody dies… or sues us." Her eyes look up at the sky and land back on the camera. "At least I won't get sued. I won't do anything bad. Reviewers at home, if anything bad happens, it's all May's fault! Got that?"

There's a loud honking noise as the ferry docks at the dock and a figure appears on the deck of the boat. The figure is a male, and he's very short and skinny with very pale skin and icy blue eyes. He has long black hair that's slightly spiked in the back hat goes down to his shoulders. He's wearing a purple t-shirt that was slightly covered with a black and gray plaid scarf, black skinny jeans, and converse shoes. On both of his wrists, he wears a multitude of bracelets in a variety of colors.

"You look like a very weird cameraman," Rachel comments from behind the camera.

"Cameraman?" the man asks. "I'm not a cameraman."

"But I am," a voice behind him calls. A tan, blonde boy jogs off the boat and to the camera. Everything was dark for a moment until the camera is taken back, and Rinn and another girl, one who's wearing a short red dress and matching red shoes with a blonde ponytail, stand.

"If he's the cameraman, then who are you?" the girl who was Rachel asks.

"I'm Destery Bliss!" he introduces.

Rachel smiles. "Oh! Captain Des Des!"

"Captain Des Des?" Rachel asks. "You don't look like a captain. Most captains have capes. Like Captain America!"

"Captain America didn't have a cape, Rachel," Rinn says.

"Oh… But he's a hero!"

Destery's blue eyes light up. "I could wear a cape! I'd be like a hero from a video game."

"No need to do that," Rinn says. She gestures to an area behind her. "You can go wait there. We still have a lot of people coming."

"You're only our first," Rachel says.

His eyes calming down, Destery walks away and stands by the tree that Rinn pointed at.

"I wish we had a list," Rachel says, "Then we would know who was who."

Rinn glances at the hotel, hoping that she would see her sister, but instead she saw the intrigued look of Destery. She followed his eyes and saw a person on the deck in a weird position. It was a girl with dark tan skin who lay on her neck, her chin resting on the ground and her hazel eyes staring at the trio. Her legs are bent over her back, arching her back and her stomach sticking out. Her feet, which are brought over head, and her arms laid straight across on the deck. When she saw them looking, she smiles a big smile and brings one of her hands forward and waves.

"I know who she is," Rinn says. The girl on the deck slightly cocks her head to the side, her brightly colored magenta hair sliding on the deck. "She's True!"

"That's true," the girl replies.

Rachel laughs. "It's a name pun!"

True stands up and reveals that she is willowy and actually very short. Her magenta hair falls to her shoulders and has black lowlights. She wears a silver headband that keeps the hair from falling into her hazel eyes. She's wearing a cyan peasant blouse with sleeves that falls off her shoulders, keeping her many beaded necklaces from getting caught in her shirt. She also wears dark indigo capris that are held up with a silver studded belt, which emphasize her slightly bigger hips, but it's slightly hidden by a dark blue and violet striped hoodie that'd tied around her waist. She wears black inch-high platform flip-flops that added to her height and she wears many handmade bracelets on her wrists.

She smiles at both Rinn and Rachel and pulls them into a big hug. "I'm so happy to meet you! I counted all the days until I was finally able to come here. I waited and waited and waited and waited." True glances at Rachel. "Who's she?" she asked, pointing at Rachel. "Oh! She must be the intern! Where's May? I'm entirely happy that you found an intern. If I wasn't competing, I'd be an intern and I'd get to a bunch of stuff. But competing is more fun, don't you think? Did you know that it's been two weeks, two days, twenty-two hours and forty-two, three, four minutes since I've first seen the commercial for Total Drama Resort?"

Rinn looks stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah!" True exclaims as she pulls back from the two girls. She looks at Rachel, tilts her head, and then jumps at the intern and hugs her. "Hi, Miss Intern! Please take care of me!"

True starts to take long strides away, and she brings her foot up higher with each step, almost to the point that her foot can go behind her head. When she reaches the tree that Destery is standing at, she stares at him for a minute and then pulls him in a hug.

Rinn smiles. "I like her."

Rachel stares at the girl, tears nearly forming in her eyes. "She was polite to me!"

"So somebody is nice to you and you ignore me? That's not how hosts should behave!"

Rinn and Rachel look at the deck and see an average girl with light tan skin. Her long curly crimson red hair reaches her mid-back, and her side swept bangs aren't even close to covering her dark emerald eyes. She's wearing a sleeveless black corset styled top, blue skinny jeans, and black boots. Even though her hair is covering her ears, the small form of diamond earrings can be seen sticking out.

The two girls just look at her, confused. "Well, hello," the girl impatiently says. "Aren't you going to greet me? Or at least introduce me to the people out there," she said, gesturing towards the camera.

"Yeah!" Rachel says. "You're… um…" She froze for a minute and leansin towards Rinn. "I never saw any of the audition tapes or information of people."

The girl's eyes narrow as she glares at Rinn and Rachel. "How can you not know who I am?" When the others didn't say anything, she fixes her bangs and smirks. "I'm Santana Windstrum!"

"And now that everybody knows who she is, she can go stand over by the others!" Rachel says.

Santana glances over at Destery and True and grimaces. "Great! A gay vampire and a peasant. This is going to be simply the worst," she mutters as she gives a slight sigh and walks over to the tree. She tries to get as far away as possible, but True quickly makes her way to the girl and attempts to talk to her, but Santana swats the girl's hand away and steps away, glaring at the girl. Destery stands away, knowing that it'd be murder if he goes over there.

"Only three people so far," Rinn murmurs, "And I already want to kill people."

"Tsk tsk tsk," somebody scolds from behind the pair. They turn around and see May standing behind them with a piece of paper in one hand and a handheld radio in the other. "It's not nice to kill people! You were the one that told me that," she says, sticking her tongue out.

"About time you got here," Rinn says. She notices the paper that May isholding. "Is that the list?"

"Indeed it is, and I'm just in time to announce the next person," May replies with a wink.

"What?" Rinn asks, her voice a little high. "But you said I-"

"Our next person to arrive is Santana!" she excitingly says as she looks over at the dock.

The person that stands there frowns at her. From over by the tree, Santana glances over at the sound of her name and glares with disdain.

"She was our last person," Rinn whispers.

"And he's a dude," Rachel loudly whispers.

May's face paled. "Are you Kole?" she asks.

The guy adjusts his blue and purple striped scarf and tightens it slightly. "Yes," he says, straightening his posture. He is small, and his head is covered with an over-sized baggy hat that reveals a small tuft of bleached hair peeking out near the base of his neck. His shirt is of a sky blue color and has darker sky blue sleeves that roll up to his elbows. He's wearing a pair of beige slacks and black shoes with neon green laces. His orange-brown eyes are nearly hidden by a pair of 3D glasses that have the red and blue lens cut out.

Kole walks over to the trio and stares at Rachel. He gives a slight chuckle and closes his eyes. "You're wearing too much of a formal wear for an island experience." He opens his eyes and scoff. "And those shoes are just tacky. I'd suggest you change."

With a wave of his hand, he walks away and makes his way towards the group that was already forming, leaving Rachel gawking in silence. "So mean," she says with a slight cry.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Destery looks around, his icy blue eyes wide with excitement. "This place is so cool! It's like the perfect size to do these confession thingys in AND it's not a bathroom." He grins. "And I'm the first person to use it!" He throws his fist in the air. "For the win!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Des Des beat me inside of the cabana cam that I found first!" True says. She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. She smiles. "It's alright! Second the best is always the best! Right?" she asks, looking in the camera. She bites her lower lip and begins to think.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Filth, dirt, and unpopular people." Santana sighs and rubs her temples. "I'm going to get wrinkles with this stress."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I'm not complaining about being here," Kole says, "But these people need a better fashion sense. I mean, who wears a full out formal dress to an island. And heels? You're going to sink down in the sand wearing heels because everything isn't evened out weight wise.

He looks around the cabana. "This place is trashy too. It kind of smells."

His eyes widen when he realizes something, and he leans closer to the camera. "I'm so happy that that May host isn't a _competitor_," he says, making quotations around _competitor_. "That sweater of hers is the biggest disaster ever." He shivers. "Just looking at it scares me."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **May glares at the camera. "I have no idea how that little twerp found the cabana cam." She pauses for a moment and thinks. "I think he's actually older than me." She shakes her head. "That's beside the point! He can insult Rachel; he can insult anybody for all I care, or even the cabana cam. But for him to think that he can insult ME and get away with it, well he's wrong."

* * *

She grins. "Yeah, I heard it." She holds up the radio that she was holding earlier. "Everything that's said in the presence of a camera can be heard from here."

She narrows her eyes. "He's going to pay!"

"You're a meaner," Rinn says, her lower lip sticking out, when she sees her sister returning. "You didn't let me announce the first person."

"You already announced True," May points out. "Besides, I wanted to mess with you."

Rinn glares at her sister. She snatches the list of people out of her sister's hand and reads it. "Next to come is-" she squints her eyes, trying to read the messy print of her sister "-Fabian!"

Standing on the dock is a lean man of an average height with feathered bronze hair. He sports a loose-fitting black t-shirt and matching jeans, which are covered by a silky black trench coat. His eyes are hidden behind a black Mardi-Gras mask.

"Ooh!" Rachel exclaims. "So festive!"

Fabian looks at her with the same frown that he held on the dock. He walks towards them, saying nothing.

"Welcome!" Rinn greets with a wide smile. "It's nice to meet-"

She stops speaking when Fabian rushes by the girls and goes and stands near the tree, away from the other participants. He glances over at the others and sits on the ground. True and Destery look over at him, and he gives them a small flick of the hand.

"It was nice to meet him," Rinn mutters, solemnly looking at the ground.

Rachel quickly glances at the list and looks up at the dock again, seeing somebody standing there. It's a tall man with dark tan skin covered in scars. His long hair is poofy; the top of his hair is lime green and he has a blue peekaboo. He's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a red t-shirt and black combat boots hidden underneath white jeans. When he sees Rachel and the hosts looking at him, his bright green eyes narrow and he glares.

"What are you looking at?" he asks with a sneer.

"Are you Blake?" Rachel asks timidly.

He smirks, makes his way over, and gets into Rachel's face. "What's it to ya?"

Rachel's face instantly pales as she looks into the face of the guy that up and in hers. She raises her shaking fingers and points over to where the other contenders are.

Blake nods his head and starts to make his way towards the others. He looks over his shoulders and grins at Rachel. "Thanks, toots!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Rachel looks down at the ground, playing with her fingers. She looks up at the camera, still pale from earlier. "Did you see the way that guy came over to me? I could see my life flashing before my eyes." Her lips begin to tremble as she thinks about it. "I was so scared!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Gotta intimidate people just a bit, know what I mean? Start with an intern and soon the hosts will also be wrapped around my fingers," Blake says with a twirl of his finger. "There's only one girl I'd like to call toots."

* * *

May looks at the list that Rachel left behind. "Next should be… Equius?

"You can call me Zak," a voice calls from the deck. The voice belongs to a young, but tall man with a lot of muscle and tan skin; dark, long, and straight hair that falls to his collarbone; and cracked sunglasses that show a bit of his dark blue eyes. He's wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt, which revealed all of his many muscles, black basketball shorts, black knee-high socks, and dark blue tennis shoes. He gave a slight smile, revealing the edge of his slightly broken teeth.

"Hey there, Zakky!" May calls out to him. "Hope you like the nickname I gave you."

Zak chuckles and nods at her outburst. He glances up, noticing the group that was by the tree, and made his way to them.

"He's going to help us save money," May whispers to her twin. "Remember: if anything breaks, go to him!"

Rinn nods her head quickly and feels a sharp pain in her neck from the sudden movement.

"Ooh, ooh! I can fix that!" a feminine voice calls out.

Out of nowhere, a dark tan-skinned woman appears behind Rinn and begins to rub her neck. At first the host flinches, but she calms down once the unknown girl continues to work and gets the kink out of her neck.

Rachel returns to the small group, and watches confused at what's going on. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off when May places a hand over her mouth and shakes her head slowly.

"Thanks!" Rinn says and turns around to look at the girl.

The camera finally gets a good view of the girl that randomly came over and we see that the girl has skinny shoulders and dark freckles all over her face. Her ebony hair is pulled in two misshapen pigtails tied with two long orange ribbons. She's wearing a sleeveless orange dress with white and yellow printed flowers over it and a white collar; the dress goes down to her knees. She wears white socks that end just below her knees and black slip on shoes. Around her neck is a makeshift macaroni necklace of different oranges, greens, and yellows. Her big brown eyes are hidden behind black box-framed glasses that seem to fall off.

The girl pushes her glasses up on her nose and wildly shakes Rinn's hand. "Hi, there! Nice to meet you! I'm Whitney! And it's so great to be here! We're gonna have so much fun!" She turns her attention to both May and Rachel, and she's still shaking Rinn's hand. "Yo amo tus ropas! Esta muy… Bonitas! Muy, muy bonitas! Very pretty indeed! I made my clothes out of some curtains that I found outside of a store. I don't know why they were there, but I love the flower print." She pauses, her eyes becoming wide. "What? There are boys here? Why are there boys here? I don't wanna stay with boys."

Whitney started to panic, hiding behind her hands and turning around wildly. Rinn grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her lightly. "Calm down!" She glances over at the guys and back at Whitney, watching the girl's wild reactions. She points to a tree that is near the path to the confession cam. "You can go stand over there," she said with a slight smile.

Whitney glances at where Rinn pointed and sulks away, making sure to keep her distance from any guys.

"I hope she's not scared of me," a man's voice calls.

Standing on the deck, glancing at Whitney's direction, is a scrawny looking man with a light tan complexion, showing that the sun has barely touched his skin. Surprisingly, he has blonde hair; it's short in the back, but baggy enough in the front so it just covers the top of his hazel eyes. He's wearing a flannel green and black plaid shirt with the cuffs on his shirt loose and rolled up to his mid-arm. He's wearing long, black jeans that just show the bottom of his also black shoes. He wears a class ring with a blue stone in it on his right hand.

He walks over to May and looks down at her. "Is she afraid of me?"

"No," May answers.

"Good," he says with a slight smile. He grabs her hand. "Hey there. The name's Jonah." He leans down, grabbing her hand while keeping his eyes on hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he says, giving the top of her hand a soft kiss.

May slaps him in the face and pushes him back with most of her strength. "Don't do that again, you creep!"

Jonah's eyes narrow. Taken back, he chuckles slightly. "Fine, whatever you say!" he says sarcastically.

He makes his way towards Whitney, whose eyes quickly widen, and she crouches down and covers her head with her hands, shivering. Jonah takes note of this and he walks towards the group that's forming and glances at them.

"That was weird," Rinn says.

"I've seen weird," May says. She points over at the dock. "See?"

Standing there is a petite but skinny girl with pale skin. She has whiteish-blonde hair that is short and slightly curled and green eyes, outlined with a blue tint. She's wearing a red shirt that says "MUGGLE" on the front in black font and black jazz pants. She's also wearing earrings. She has an open heart tattoo on her palm and a Deathly Hallows insignia on her wrist to match her Harry Potter themed clothing.

"That's not weird!" Rinn exclaims. "That's cool! She's totally decked out in Harry Potter clothes!"

An idea pops into May's head as she looks down at the list of competitors. She walks over to the girls and looks her from head to toe and the smile that she once had disappears. "Scared, Syrena?"

The girl starts to giggle and she shakes her head, trying to get serious. She narrows her eyes and looks straight at May. "You wish," she said seriously.

After a moment, both Syrena and May started to burst out in a fit of giggles. "Somebody who knows Harry Potter quotes! I'm in love!" Syrena exclaims, smiling wildly at the host.

"Yeah," May says with a slight laugh. The humor in her voice instantly disappears as her face becomes grin. "Now go stand over by the others, or you'll be on the next boat home!"

Syrena's eyes widen as she quickly scurries over to the group.

May turns back to her sister and intern and smiles. "Somebody I can talk about Harry Potter to!"

Rinn stares at her older sister with bewilderment. "I thought I was the enthusiastic one?"

Rachel grabs the list of participants from May's clutches and leers at it. "We should probably read this. It ruins the run when we don't get to introduce!"

"I know," Rinn says.

May throws her arms over her head and lets out a slight sigh. "We'd be able to introduce people if they didn't keep interrupt-"

"Hello?" a female's voice asks.

The voice belonged to a small and chubby medium dark-skinned girl with long, dark, and poofy dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail and steel gray eyes hidden behind magenta cat-eyed glasses. She's wearing a long white dress that goes down to her ankles that has black straps tied up behind her neck. Around her stomach is a black scarf and hanging from it is a strip of a similar color that reaches the end of her dress. Peeking out from the bottom of her dress is a pair of black sandals.

"This is the right place, right?" she asks, looking around. She notices the people over by the trees and releases a sigh of relief. "Oh good! Hi there! I'm Banafrit Massri!" she greets with a small wave.

Rachel smiles and extends her hand out and grabs Banafrit's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Banafrit's smile fades and she swipes her friend away. Her mouth gapes as she stares at the girl in front of her. "Look!" she points out, "More people that I should meet." With that she scurries off, holding her hand close to her body.

Rachel stands at her spot alone and confused. She turns around and slightly cocks her head. "How did I scare her?" She thinks for a moment and stares up outraged. "C'mon, another person that we didn't get to introduce: That's so unfair!"

Rinn and May burst out in laughter. "It's like I said," May says, wiping a tear away from her eye. "We're never able to finish without being interrupted!" She looks around in amusement, a surprised look on her face.

"We weren't interrupted!" Rinn cheers.

Somebody walks in front of the hosts, blocking the camera from seeing them. May glances over in detest and waves. "Hey! It's not nice to block me from the camera!" she yells.

The person, a woman, turns around and glares at May with nearly almond-shaped green eyes, and the glare seems to intensify because the bottom part of the eye slightly covers the edge of it.

"Sorry," the woman bluntly says, and she turns around to start her stride to the group.

"And we didn't get to introduce you!" May cries with anger.

"She's Minya," Rachel whispers

Minya turns around at the sound of her name, and the camera gets a good look at her. She was very tall and very skinny, which could easily be told when the camera didn't get a good view of her, and she has tan skin. Her shoulders were slightly broad, but she has very boney arms. Her body is flat, except for the bulge of her legs. She has short, pale, and messy sandy blonde hair that slightly passes below her ears and straight-cut bangs, almost resembling a bowl, which seems to go with her triangle-shaped face. Her nose is straight and almost as flat as the rest of her body, and her lips are thin. She's wearing a simple t-shirt and a beige skirt that goes down to her calves. She has one of her hands in one of the two pockets of her skirt, and the other one resting on her hip.

"Can I go now? You vant everybody wait over there," she states matter-of-factly.

She doesn't wait for an answer and just goes and look at the group. Whitney looks up and sees the woman standing alone, off to the side. She stands up and runs over, but recoils when Minya glares at her. Minya glances away and stares intently at the ground. Noticing this, Whitney looks around and sneaks over to her and looks at the same spot that the new arrival stared at. Minya glances over at Whitney and scowls at the small girl, and Whitney repeats the action.

Proud of being able to read from the list, Rachel beams with joy. "She knows how this stuff works!"

"And you think you do?" May asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel grins to herself. "Of course! With you two being my best friends, I've learnt everything there is to know about reality shows."

"Except that everybody here is going to eventually hate you," Rinn says with a little shrug of her shoulders.

Rachel frowns. "They're all gonna hate me?"

"I would never hate you!" a voice says.

Behind her stands a tall, but skinny, tan-skinned woman with a beautiful face. Her straight blonde hair reaches her shoulders, hides her ears, and has fiery red highlights. She's wearing a pink blouse with bright blue Daisy Duke shorts, along with signature pink high heels. On her left wrist is a large and bulky purple bracelet. She hears a cough coming from behind Rachel, and her dark green eyes linger in the air, looking for whoever coughed.

May coughs again, alerting the girl of her presence. "So you're never going to hate her?" she asks, her voice full of humor.

T he girl's eyes widen and she shakes her head rapidly. "Of course I wouldn't hate her!"

With disbelief in her eyes, Rachel stares at the girl. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes!" the girl says. She clasps Rachel's hands in her own and her green eyes begin to glimmer. "I'm Victoria, and we'll be friends forever and ever!"

Rachel squeals with excitement as Victoria begins to make her way from the ground. Once she's sure that they can't see her, her smile disappears and her eyes narrow.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Victoria's sitting on the little bench inside of the little cabana with her legs crosses. She's holding a small mirror in one hand and reapplying make-up with the other hand. She purses her lips together after applying some lipstick and removes the thin strip of cloth from between her lips, revealing the print of her lips.

She stares at the camera and grins mischievously. "You always want to become friends with somebody who's running the show," she says. "That's the first rule with anything: become friends with a head dog, and they'll surely repay you."

She throws the tube of lipstick into her purse and rummages through it. Her face slightly lights up as she pulls out some hand sanitizer and squirts out a big glob of it into her hands and vigorously rubs her hands together and wipes halfway up her arm. "I can't believe I actually touched that girl." She grimaced. "It's absolutely vulgar!"

She throws the cloth on the grounder, leaving it behind as she leaves the cabana.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Kissing Kate has been here!" Syrena cries out, holding a piece of cloth with a kiss mark on it. "But why would Kissing Kate be here? She died! It was said in _Holes_, and anything that's said in a Disney movie is true!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"This… girl von't leave me alone. She is pain in side!" she says, throwing her arms in the air. Why does she copy actions?"

* * *

She slumps down a bit and shakes her head. "She must be vhat Americans call 'nnoying?"

"You're not mad?" Rinn asks Rachel, who's moving her body side to side.

"No!" Rachel says. "Why would I be?"

"No reason," Rinn quickly says.

"Except for the fact that we weren't able to introduce yet another participant," May remarks.

Rachel gawks. "What do you-"

She's interrupted by the honking of the boat and Banafrit's frightened scream.

Rinn squints as she looks closer at the boat. "Hey, where's Skylar?"

Standing on the railing of the boat and slightly grasping onto it is somebody that's not Skylar, but instead a boy. From the distance one could tell that he was medium sized with a white complexion and slight muscles. The camera zooms in on him. His gray skateboarding helmet pretty much covered his blonde hair, except for a few tufts that stuck out, and his big, wide-opened blue eyes seemed to almost pop out. He's wearing a black t-shirt covered with flames, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

A rather skinny girl with a bit of an hourglass figure comes up behind him and laughs with glee. "You're flying!" Her strawberry blonde, somewhat curly, shoulder-length hair bounces as she runs towards him. She's wearing a tight and bright red tank top underneath a single buttoned light denim jacket with a matching colored heart on the breast pocket. Her dark-washed blue jeans are held up with a white belt, and pink socks and pair of red Nike runners are peaking out from underneath them. She's wearing a necklace with a black opal and many diamonds on it. Her big, light sky blue eyes seem to shimmer with innocence as she grins widely.

"That must be Skylar," Rinn says. "But who's the guy?"

Oliver lets go of the railing and flings his arms out and to his side. "I'm king of the world!" he cries out, feeling the wind blow pass him. The boat arrives at the dock and comes to a stop, and it slightly shakes. Oliver loses his balance and cries out as he falls over the railing.

May laughs with amusement. "That must be Oliver, the stupid little daredevil," she retorts. She makes her way over to the boat

"Oliver!" the girl on the boat cries out. She leans over the boat, frantically looking for him. "Oliver," she cries out again, this time cuffing her hands around her mouth, "Are you alright?"

"He's going to be just fine," May says as she wraps her arm around the girls shoulder. She glances down at the list she had stolen from Rachel and smiles. "Are you Skylar?'

"Yes I am!" the girl says with a slight nod. She peers back and at the area of water where Oliver had fallen in. The boat was already making its way back towards land, and Rachel was on the shore, calling out for the teen.

May turns the girl's head away and pulls her clothes. "It's like I said, he's going to be just fine. And even if he isn't, we actually have a doctor on the island, and my intern over there is a CIT. Now, if you can, can you go stand with the others?" she asks, gesturing towards the two groups.

Skylar's eyes began to glow. "Yes! Thank you!" she exclaims. She makes her way to the group and stands by Victoria and greets herself. The blonde smiles and begins to talk with the new girl.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Another person I have to talk to," Victoria says with a sigh. "Great. This day is just great." Realization hits her face as entwines her fingers together

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam -** Skylar sits in the cabana, biting her lip nervously. "I really hope that Oliver is alright! His helmet should help him underwater, though... So everything should be good."

* * *

"It's funny how fast the introductions can go," May says with amusement.

"But it didn't go fast," Rinn points out.

"Shh, shh. It was fast, my dear sister," May shushes. "We only have seven people left, not including Oliver, who seemed to have just vanished." She looks towards Rachel who merely shrugs at her. "And these last seven better let us introduce them!"

Rinn giggles to herself.

"So next is…" May reads the list and her eyes light up. "…Augustus!"

On the deck is an average looking boy with somewhat pale skin and multiple piercings. His black hair is at different lengths, with long bangs and a poofy back, and he has dark blue eyes. He's wearing a long black-sleeved shirt, red and black striped cargo shorts, and black and dark gray socks, hidden inside a pair of black sneakers. With his shorts, he wears multiple black studded belts attached to his back, and they all hang down to about his ankles. On his left wrist is a check board patterned sweatband. To finish his outfit, he's wearing a pair of oval-shaped glasses.

He smiles and nods his head slightly. "You can call me August, Miss." He strides over to her and Rinn and looks down at her. "May I ask what your names are?"

May swoons for a moment and grins. "I'm May and she's my sister Rinn. We're your hosts for this show."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he says. "Shall I go wait with the others." May just nods her head and he makes his way off.

"Of course he flirts on the first day!" Oliver was standing off to the side, his wet clothes clinging to his body. He stares at May for a moment and looks back towards Rachel who had just noticed that he was now on land. "Careful, he's only trying to get close to you so he can get an advantage in this game."

"He wouldn't do that," Rinn pipes up. "All of his references say that he's a really nice person and doesn't use others."

"And anyways, Oliver, nobody can take advantage of me. I'm too smart for that," she adds with a grin. She takes off her jacket and gives it to him. He looks at it skeptically. "Take it. I don't wanna get sued because somebody gets pneumonia."

Oliver chuckles to himself. "Of course." He drapes the jacket around his shoulder and grins. "I'll wear it, but only because I don't want you to get sued. I admire your brutality." He walks away and over towards the group, where a couple of people begin to laugh. Skylar notices him and leaves Victoria, bouncing over to him to make sure that he's alright.

"My jacket is going to be ruined," May murmurs. "Why'd I do that?"

"Because you don't wanna get sued," Rinn answers.

"True," May says. True looks up at the two and May flicks her hand. "I wasn't calling you!" True turns around and continues to talk to Destery.

Rachel walks to the two hosts and collapses on the ground. "Never again am I searching for somebody!" she promises. "That was a complete waste of time!"

"Ooh ooh ooh," Rinn says, waving her hand around excitingly. "We only have five more people, so let's hurry up! I'm starting to get a little sunburned," she says with a soft whine.

The boat came and docked somebody off, and he stands on the dock. It's a chubby, semi-tall man with slight muscles and light brown skin. His black dreadlocks reach his shoulders, and he has midnight black eyes, one of which is covered by a scar. He's wearing an unzipped black hoodie that shows off a picture of Tupac on a white t-shirt. He's also wearing baggy denim jeans and a pair of black and white Nike running shoes. On his right hand, he wears four gold rings, while her ears four silver ones on his left hand. He held onto something in his right hand.

"Hey there, host girls!" he calls out to them with a wave of his hand.

"Hey," Rinn says. "Are you Jericho?"

"Indeed I am! And I knew you two were gonna pick me!" he says with a sly smirk.

"Why do you say that?" May asks.

He holds up what he held in his hand: a voodoo doll that looks like Rinn. She flinches away, terrified for a minute. "I told it to tell you to let me in. And it worked." He grins.

May leans in towards her sister. "You know, it was your idea to let him in," she whispers.

Rinn's face pales. "Just go over that," she says, pointing off towards the group.

He throws the doll at her, and she barely catches it. "I don't need it, so you can keep it. Think of it as a little memento."

Rinn held onto the voodoo doll, horrified. "Have I been voodooed?

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"She hasn't been voodooed," Jericho says as he begins sewing up another doll. "There wouldn't be anything to gain, she didn't do anything to me, and I could've easily gotten in without the doll." He looks at the camera and grins. "Maybe I did use it."

* * *

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'm joking; I didn't use it!

"Almost done!" Rachel cheers. She's still sitting on the ground, with her legs straight out. It looks quite uncomfortable.

The boat arrives at the dock, and a girl of a normal height and nearly flat, except for a little bit of a tummy steps off. She has long, wavy black hair that reaches her mid-waist and wide hazel eyes with little green specks in them. She's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a little bit of ruffles at the bottom, a long, satin black skirt, and black shoes. To finish her outfit, she's wearing a silver choker, and she has her nails painted black to match the rest of her outfit.

She notices the trio looking at her and she smiles. "Salutations," she says, slowly waving her hand in one swipe through the air.

"Hi there," May calls out to the girl. The girl makes her way over and looks quizzically at Rinn. "Just ignore my sister. She's still shocked and confused about whether or not she was voodooed." May peers at the girl and asks, "Are you Harlem?"

"Indeed it is, and it's a pleasure of mine to make your acquaintance," she gives a slight nod of her head. She looks at the three of them and smiles slightly. "This shall be a fun experience, right?"

"It shall be fun!" May says.

Harlem raises her hand and points to the group with her finger. "Do you want me to wait over there?"

May looks skeptical for a moment. "Yeah… I was just about to ask that," she admits. The trio watches Harlem walk away, her posture straight and her hands held together behind her back

Rinn falls to the ground, exhausted and tired. She looks up at her sister, and then plops backwards in defeat. "Let's get this over," she says. "I'm hungry and everybody is going to get tired of standing around doing nothing."

"Only four more people!" May says with determination. "And since you're so tired and willing to give up, I'll finish introducing everyone by myself." The other two exchange glances and sigh with relief with one another.

"Fine!" she calls out as the boat docks. "I'll do it myself!"

Two people step off the boat, a girl and a boy, and the girl kept her distance from the guy, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The guy read the book that he held, desperately reading without turning the page.

The girl is of a considerable height and has an hourglass figure and pale pink skin. She has long, straight blood red hair that stops just before her elbows, and her long bangs are tucked behind her ears, showing the glare of her almond-shaped sky blue eyes towards the boy. She's wearing a plain, sleeveless purple corset, bell-bottom blue jeans, green platform boots, and moonstone earrings.

The guy was pale, tall, and skinny, and has dark brown hair that stops just above his eyes and dark forest green eyes. He's wearing a red t-shirt that has a skull in the center, green cargo shorts that slightly pass his knees, and black Converse sneakers. On his wrist is a black sweatband.

From the distance, they can be seen bickering back and forth. Intrigued, May makes her way over to them.

"I can't believe you said that!" the girl says, glaring over her shoulder at the boy.

"I only asked if you fell from Heaven!" the guy says, defending himself.

The girl turns on him. "But then you said I had a messed up face!"

The guy holds his book up, pointing at a quote from within its pages. "It says that's a pick-up line in the book!"

"Don't believe everything you hear. Besides, those pick-up lines don't work," she says with a slight retort. "If I were you, I'd find my own way to try to pick up any girl, except for me. Okay?" She notices May approaching them and turns to her. "Hi there!"

"Are you Tammy and Derek?" she asks, glancing between the two of them.

"I might be Tammy," the girl says, tilting her head to the side. "How would you know?"

"Your hair," May points out. "Plus you're critical with flirting and pick-up lines, considering how pitiful his were, and that's how I could tell that he was Derek."

"Hey!" Derek protests. "It's not my fault. This book is supposed to give me all the pick-up lines that there are. I'm just not using the best ones."

"You insulted me!" Tammy cries out. She groans and shakes her head. "I'm just going to walk away now." She stays true to her words and leaves, working her way over to the others.

The boat returns to the dock once more and stays mobile in the water. May turns to Derek and whistles. "If you truly want to learn how to flirt with a girl, talk to some of other guys during the competition. They know a lot more tricks than any silly book that has already failed you."

Derek grimaces and shakes his head. "I think I'll stay away from the guys." He leans in towards May and winks. "The ladies are more my thing."

May uncomfortably pushes Derek away from her and utters a small laugh. "Try your luck on the other girls, love boy," she says, looking over at the group.

Derek too looks over and sees the many groups of the female participants talking with one another. He smiles widely and moves the hair out of his eyes, his eyes gleaming with excitement, and then he walks over there and calls out to the girls. A slap is heard echoing in the distance.

May chuckles to herself. "I told him he needs to talk to the guys and learn from them."

"Is he gone?" a voice timidly asks from off the boat.

An average sized girl with a small, boney butt, skinny arms, and a thin waist takes a step towards the platform to get off the boat and looks around with fright.

Mays gives her a slight nod, and the girl looks around once more before walking onto the dock, the boat quickly leaving. When she realizes the boat leaves, she abruptly turns around and reaches her hand out towards the boat, but nothing happens. She turns back towards May, her eyes open wide.

"Are you Samantha?" May asks.

The girl nods and glances towards the ground. "Call me Sam."

Sam has long, curly blonde hair that reaches her bust and bangs that fall below her eyebrows, casting a slight shadow on her over her big black rectangular glasses that cover her almond, doe-shaped hazel eyes. She's wearing a black beaded cape sleeve top, paired with white cuffed cotton shorts and purple and black canvas Converses. To finish her outfit, she's wearing a golden locket, a platinum anklet with sapphires, and a golden ring topped with a pearl. When the camera zooms in on her face, the camera is slightly is slightly lowered to her outrageously big breasts. She notices and crosses her arms over them, blushing wildly.

May apparently notices too, for she steps in the way of the camera and wags her finger, signaling the camera to move up. When it reaches her face, she glares at the camera readjusts itself.

May turns back to Sam and grins at her. "Sorry about that."

Still blushing, Sam shakes her head. "It's alright. Guys just being guys, know what I mean? But that was still very, very inappropriate. How're you doing? I'm doing fine, but that was a really bumpy boat ride. It made me feel kind of sick." She holds her stomach with both her hands, almost as if she's securing it.

May looks skeptically at her and raises an eyebrow. "Calm down, Sam. What the cameraman did was not a big deal, so please calm down." She looks down at Sam and shakes her head. "It's weird seeing you all talkative."

Sam lowers her head and mutters a small sorry. She looks towards the two groups that are in the other direction and shifts her eyes nervously between the group of participants and the pair of Rachel and Rinn. She slowly makes her ways towards the pair and sits down by them, biting her lip nervously. The two look at her and smile, and Sam's mouth opens slightly and she smiles at them.

The boat docks one last time and a man with droopy eyes and a small smile on his face steps off of the boat, looking at the surrounding around him with content clear on his face. The guy is tan and lean, with slight muscles and long, lanky appendages. His unkept and messy raven black hair is thick, wavy, and barely covered by a purple beanie, and his dark brown eyes are barely slits. Peeking out from underneath his purple hoodie, which is zipped up half the way, is a white v-neck shirt and a sleeve tattoo on his right arm, half hidden beneath the sleeve which is pushed up to his elbow, of various ocean-themed things and stars. He's also wearing slim black jeans and white Vans. In his right hand is a black guitar case covered in several Sharpie sketches.

"And you must be Gavin," May says, "And our last participant to arrive!"

He sees May standing in front of the dock and gives her a slight wave of a hand. "Hey there, sister. Thanks for letting me and Blessing come and chill here on this island," Gavin says, holding up the guitar case that he has deemed as Blessing.

"You're not really chilling here," May says.

"Oh," he says, lowering Blessing slightly. "Bummer. It's all right; Blessing and I will still have a good time. We'll get to have fun, just like we did on the boat trip."

May smiles. "Great! Now, can you go over with the others? I wanna get a picture of everyone."

"Sure thing, sister. I can get go and chillax with everyone," he says. He walks over to the group.

May runs over to where her sister and Rachel were talking with Sam listening on them and puts her hands up to her mouth. "Okay everyone! I want you all to get together and really close for the picture we're gonna take of you." When nobody listens to her, her face scrunches up together and she coughs slightly. "Hey!" she yells. Everybody stops talking and looks at her, confused. "We need a picture of you guys together, so we can get a promo of the show and an ad in a magazine! So huddle up and get close together in front of the trees there."

In a split second, everything becomes mad with chaos as everybody scrambles to arrange themselves by the people they thought would look good to stand by. Rinn and Rachel stay sitting on the ground, watching the commotion with great interest. May walks over to the group and hands Oliver a sign that has the name of the show on it.

"You're in the middle, so you can hold the sign," she declares. Oliver smiles widely, showing his happiness for being chosen to hold the sign.

She walks away and towards the cameraman and grabs a camera from him, aiming it towards the group. "Okay everybody! I want everybody to look at the camera, smile, and say 'drama'!" she orders.

Only about half the group yells out "drama!" and right after the flash of the camera came, the ground crumbled beneath the participants and they fell into a deep hole. Screams were heard and some people merely groan as they lay on the bottom of the pit.

Rinn and Rachel run over to the pit, calling down into it and making sure that everyone is okay. May hunches over and laughs without end, holding her stomach.

"Boys!" the voice of Whitney is heard screaming. "Get me out of here."

"Relax, sister. Everything's going to be fine," Gavin's voice soothes.

She screams again. "Get me out!"

"Don't touch me!" Banafrit squeals. "Why is this hole so small?"

"My clothes! No! They're ruined!" Kole complains.

"Who says that being mean can't be fun?" May asks into the camera. "Just listen to them! I mean, what's a reality show without a little planned accident? Tune in next time as the rules are explained and their first day continues!"

"Why am I on the bottom?" Oliver's voice cries out in rage. "It hurts so much!"

May's face instantly pales. "He's still wearing my jacket! No, my jacket!"


	2. Rules, Teams, and a DanceOff!

**Warning! SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM AND YOU WILL SEE SPOILERS FOR THE CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama franchise or most of these characters. I somewhat own Whitney and Jonah (after my friends stopped caring), and I completely own May, Rinn, and Rachel. I'm not even sure if I own the title _Total Drama Resort_... So, yeah v_v...**

* * *

"That was just vile!" Kole complains as he scrubs at his clothes with piece of wet paper towel, desperately trying to get rid of all the dirt off of his clothes. He's in the bathroom and the water is still running.

After the problem of falling into the hole and everybody eventually getting out of the hole, not hurt, everybody was shown to the resort. May had gone somewhere once they arrived, and everybody pretty much glared after her when she left, except for Rinn and Rachel. Rinn sat in a corner, away from everybody, embarrassed after the trick her sister had played. Rachel didn't know anywhere else to go, so she stayed beside the host.

Kole loves the prank that May pulled on everyone. It was carefully planned and executed beautifully. And he's not even mad that he was tricked too. The only thing that's currently making him mad is the fact that his clothes had become dirty and it didn't matter how hard he tried, he just can't get the dirt out of his outfit.

He turns off the faucet and glances up at the mirror. While staring in the mirror at his poor, pitiful self, he decides that his clothes better be cleaned or somebody on this island is going to pay.

Even if he had to go back and his word and not help pay.

But then again, he can't just back away. Kole sighs to himself, pissed at May. He was going to pay her back.

He shakes slightly, wishing that he could leave this wretched people and actually be with people again. The agony of being alone is starting to finally starting to get to him, and his whole body starts to slightly quiver.

"What's goin' on?" August asks as he walks into the bathroom. Like Kole, he's always covered in dirt, but not as bad. He must've been near the middle or top of the pile and not near the sides.

"Nothing," Kole retorts. He glances at the man who walked in and snorts to himself. This guy's clothes clashes together terribly. And the guy's hair is just ridiculous! "You know, you look really tacky," he points out.

August frowns slightly. "Well, you look d'rty," he says honestly. Kole looks at him, mouth gaping. He pauses when he hears voices outside the bathroom. He looks around and sets his eyes on an open stall. "He', come with me," he suggests to Kole.

"Why would I want to go with you?" Kole asks.

"Just come with me," he grabs Kole's wrist and mutters a small sorry as he pulls him into the biggest stall of the bathroom. He releases his grip of Kole and quickly locks the stall just as whoever was near the bathroom walks in. He backs up against the wall, making sure that he had no shadow. He gestures to Kole, telling him to do the same thing. Kole just goes along with it and stands near the wall, making sure he doesn't get near the wall or the man.

"Tsk, tsk," a voice says. August listens in, but he's still not able to tell who it is. "Derek, Derek, Derek. That was an interesting display back there with Santana. I still can't believe that she slapped you."

It is still hard to tell, but August is ninety percent show that the voice belonged to Blake.

"Can you let go of me?" the voice of Derek asks. 'I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable."

"Oh. Sure, sure, little buddy. It's no problem," Blake says. He pauses for a moment, and August hears a slight snicker. August looks at Kole who shakes his head at him and shrugs. "You need some help. You know, with the ladies.

"I don't need help!" Derek protests, his voice slightly becoming shrill.

"From what I witnessed, you do. Now shush and listen carefully," he says.

It's silent in the bathroom for a few seconds, but then giggles erupt out.

"Girls!" Derek exclaims.

"Yes, my little buddy, and they're in their own bathroom. Just listen to them."

* * *

"One of my macaroni broke!" Whitney cries as she glances in the mirror. There's a big gap on her necklace where a long macaroni once was. The makeshift pattern that was on the necklace was now ruined.

"It's alright!" Skylar says, rubbing her hand against the girl's.

Victoria walks out of the stall and up to one of the sinks. "If it makes you feel better, we'll ask the host girls if they have any colored macaroni for us." She pauses for a moment and gasps loudly, her hands shaking wildly. "Skylar and I can even make you matching bracelets!"

"Yeah!" Skylar exclaims. "Matching bracelets! And then you'd be even more beautified."

Whitney sniffs once and takes off her glasses so she can clean the tears off of them. She puts them back on and adjusts them. "Really?" she asks, her voice is still a little teary.

"Of course," Victoria says with a slight smile. "Would I lie to you?"

"Thanks so much, Skylar, Victoria," Whitney cheers. She turns around and pulls them into a hug. "I love you two!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Ew," Victoria cries in disgust. "She hugged me! I can't believe she hugged me! That's even worse than that," she says, pointing at a disgusting, filth-covered mop. "The pain I have to go through to make sure I'm number one." She sighs. "Just remember: be nice, and they'll be crawling to you. I already roped two of them in!"

A knock is heard on the door to the room. "Victoria?" Skylar asks. "Are you done yet?"

"We wanna go sit down!" Whitney says.

Victoria coughs and smile, her eyes widening but still filled with that disgust. "Coming!" she calls out. "Idiots," she mutters.

* * *

"There were girls!" Derek cries. "And I witnessed them being lovey with one another!"

"Yes, my little friend. You should go and talk with them. Wait," Blake says. He takes Derek's books and opens it, looking for something. He grins and hands the book back to Derek, pointing at a section. "Say that to one of them."

Derek nods and runs out of the bathroom. A minute later a scream is heart, and, just moments after that, a slap is heard echoing throughout the resort.

Blake doubles over, laughing with all he could. He hears another voice join in on his laughter, and his green eyes narrow. He walks up to the stalls and bangs his hand against each one and seeing if anybody was inside them. He reaches the last stall, the large one, and bangs on it hard. The door slams open and reveals August and Kole, staring up at him.

"Of course. Little weasels listening in on my man-to-man talk with that little disaster," Blake sneers.

"Sir," August starts. "That wasn' very nice. Ah su'gest you go an' apol'gize to him and give him good advice."

"You gonna make me?" Blake asks, getting into August's face. August takes a step back. He glances over at Kole. "You got anything to add to this, shorty?"

Kole shakes his head and his eyes widen when he gets a look at the guy's head. "What exploded on your head? Your hair is more horrendous than his outfit," he says, pointing at August's outfit. August looks taken back for a moment.

"What'd you say, pipsqueak?" Blake asks, grabbing Kole by the collar of his shirt.

Kole tries to shrink back, but Blake has a firm grasp on his shirt. Seeing this, August grabs onto Blake's wrist and looks him in the eyes. "Sir," he repeats, "Pleas' let 'im go."

Blake stares back at August and scoffs. "Fine, whatever. Just don't tell me what to do, and we'll get along just fine. Okay?" With that, he walks away and out of the bathroom.

"You a'righ'?" August asks, placing a hand on Kole's shoulder.

Kole instantly shakes August's hand off and glares at him. "Don't touch me until you get more fashion sense!" He runs out of the bathroom, leaving August by himself to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **Derek is seen sitting in the supply closet with a red mark across his cheek. He sighs. "What'd I do wrong?" he asks. "All I did was listen to Blake and read what he told me to say.

He opens his book and read from it. "Hey baby, is there a party in your mouth? 'Cuz everybody's coming, insert wink here." He looks up at the camera. "What's so wrong with that? I was only saying that Victoria has a hot mouth, and she does. I don't get why Whitney screamed and ran away from me, either!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Desperate people are just too funny," Blake says with a grin.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet – **"I was scared for my life!" Kole cries. "Why does such a funny man have to be rude?"

* * *

"True, can you let go of me?" Destery asks. He glances over his shoulder and looks at True. "I love the attention, but it's really hard to move with you always hugging me."

She frowns at him. "But I like you!" True exclaims. "I feel comfortable around you," she adds with a smile. She continues to look at him and relaxes her head on his shoulders and just stares straight ahead.

"You should go and talk to other people," he suggests. "Maybe you could find some common ground?" He looks at her and sees her staring blindly at something. "True?" he calls out to her. There is no response. He tries to reach around, and it successful when he pokes her.

"What? What?" she asks. "I'm awake!" She looks at Destery and giggles. "Sorry, Des Des! I spaced out for a minute there again! Alright, I'll go see other people!" She unwraps her arms from around him and jumps back. She looks back and gives a small wave. "Bye!"

Destery stands there dazed and confused about what had just happened. Out of nowhere, she just goes and says something about seeing other people. All Destery said was that he wanted to sit down, so he asked her again if she'd let go of him for a moment.

Girls are so confusing.

He continues to watch her leave until she rounds a corner. Once she's out of his sight, he leans down into the chair that was to the side of him and had been calling his name for the past fifteen minutes.

"You look comfy, man," Jericho says, walking up to him. He was finishing the stitching on the voodoo doll that he started earlier. "You look lonely now that that girl gone and left."

Destery laughs. "I am comfy. And I'm not lonely. You're here now!" he says. "She was kinda warm. I don't really understand why she left."

"I could make you a voodoo doll of her, and then she'd come and come right back," Jericho comments.

Destery shakes his head and stares wide-eyed. "I'd rather not curse her; I just want to know what happened earlier. Thanks though!"

"Your choice," Jericho says, starting to whistle and walking off. He finishes his stitching and cuts the string and loops it back, tying it to the other side of the doll. He holds up the doll and stares at it proudly.

* * *

"What's wrong with sister?" Gavin asks Rachel. For the pass half hour, Rinn has been huddled against a chair, shivering.

"She doesn't like people; they pretty much scare her," Rachel answers. "The only reason she was so hyped up earlier was because she was so nervous!"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah!" Rachel says. "She usually keeps to herself and doesn't talk, but she's been talked into this by May. It was easy at first, because she knew nobody was watching her, but now she's expected to tell everybody what to do and be mean, and she's just not like that."

Gavin glances at Rinn and pats her head, causing her to slightly jump. He pulls up a chair behind the chair that Rinn's sitting in and sits on it, and then he starts rubbing the top of her head. "Calm down, sister. Everything will be fine!"

Rinn's eyes become heavy and her head starts bobbing. After a minute, her head snaps down and she's sleeping. Gavin smiles in pleasure while Rachel gasps.

"Cool! Me next!" she cries. "I wanna take a nap too!"

From a distance, Syrena watches in amazement.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Ever since I arrived here, I've been seeing connection between people and Disney and Harry Potter characters," Syrena says. Her face is full of happiness.

"Like that totally reminded me of a sleeping potion from _Harry Potter_

"Tammy is totally like Ariel, from _The Little Mermaid. _She doesn't care, she's free-spirited, and she does whatever she want! And that hair!" She sighs for a moment. "I bet if we gave her a purple bikini top and green pants, she would look just like Ariel!"

* * *

"Hey, Tammy!" Syrena calls out, catching up to the red-haired girl. Tammy was on her way to the bathroom.

Tammy turns out and looks at the girl skeptically. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Has anybody ever told you that you look like Ariel?" Syrena asks, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"Not really," Tammy says.

Syrena holds up a purple bikini top and a pair of green pants. "Can you wear these? Please?"

Tammy instantly feels her face pales and she lightly shakes her head. "Sorry, I really don't want to wear that. Listen, I have to go to the bathroom. See ya, Syrena!" She quickly walks away, working her way towards the bathroom."

"Bye, Ariel! We'll make you a mermaid again in the future! Mark my words!" Syrena promises.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Is that supposed to be some sort of sick foreplay? Or just a poor pitiful flirt?" Tammy asks into the camera. "I used to watch Disney when I was a child but having somebody asking me to wear an outfit? That's just weird!" She bites her lip and crinkles her face. "She's kind of scaring me," she admits.

* * *

"Hey, Sam!" True calls out as she reached the shy girl. Sam jumps up slightly from her chair and moves her eyes from her book for a minute, glancing at the girl who had interrupted her and her book.

"Hello," she whispers, barely audible. She turns her attention back to her book and starts to read again.

"What are you reading?" True asks, leaning over the girl's shoulder and glancing at the book. Her eyes widen in interest. "I love that book! There's so much romance, and it's just so dreamy."

Sam smiles slightly and nods. "Yeah."

"And it's the romance like that that makes the world so sweet and beautiful," a voice says. Jonah just showed up and was also glancing over Sam's shoulder at the book. He turns his face towards Sam and grabs her chin with his hand, turning it towards him. "But you are far more beautiful than any heroine in a story," he whispers to her.

Her face immediately turned red with a blush and she quickly stood up, hitting both Jonah and True in the face and knocking them both over. The chair also falls over with her and lands in between the two on the ground. Her face becomes redder and she covers her face with them, peeking out from between her fingers. "I'm so sorry!" she cries before running off.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I did that," Sam cries, her face still hiding behind her splayed hands.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"I scared her," Jonah says, his face showing no emotion. "Why do I scare all the girls?"

* * *

Oliver sits on the floor near one of the walls, nearly crumpled into a pile. Harlem and Zak see this when walking by, and, out of curiosity, they make their way over to him.

"Hello, Oliver. What is wrong?" Harlem asks when she reaches him.

He glances over his shoulder at the two, distress clearly on his face. "She's going to kill me!"

"Who?" Zak quietly asks.

"May!" he cries out. He pauses, expecting everybody to look over at him, but nobody looks over. He lowers his tone slightly. "She let me borrow her jacket because I was wet, and she didn't want me to get sick!"

"She was only protecting her self-image," Harlem points out.

"I know!" He lowers his tone again. "When we fell in the hole, I was still wearing that jacket, and it got covered in mud. Not dirt, mud! And it won't come off!"

He holds up May's jacket, and it's just like he said: covered completely in mud. It looks as if he's tried to scrub it to no avail.

"Every time I try to clean it, the mud just spreads out more! What am I supposed to do?" he cries out.

Harlem and Zak exchange glances for a mere second, and Zak takes a step forward and places a hand on the poor guy's shoulder. "A woman's wrath is quite scary," he says. "I hope you live though it."

He walks away, leaving both Harlem and Oliver confused. Once he's out of sight, Oliver starts to panic again. "She's going to kill me! I know I like daring things, but he's right! And she controls my experience on this island. I'm going to die!"

Harlem shakes her head. "Just apologize. She cannot be too ill-tempered," she says.

* * *

Once she arrived at the island, Santana's first aim was to scour around and look for the guys that would make this experience a thrill. To her dismay, over half of them were unpopular, poor, just a total geek, or all of the above, and that sent her into a moment of slight depression. But once all the guys had arrived, she knew that there was some pretty good game.

When they came to the hotel, she kept to herself and watched everything unfold, seeing which guys would be left vulnerable and without any girls with them. Now that everything is starting to wind down, she sees her first target and smiles to herself, knowing that there would be no problem in seducing her man.

After all, what guy could possibly resist Santana Windstrum?

She swipes her bangs over to the side, giving herself more of a wild feeling, and grins slightly, her eyes becoming serious. She walks over to Fabian who is sitting alone at a small circular table, writing vigorously onto a notepad. When she arrives, he glances up for a mere second, and then looks back down at his writing.

Her eyes scrunch together for a second and she steps in front of him; he still doesn't react. Annoyed, she reaches out and covers up his notepad. Fabian glances up at Santana, irritation clear in his eyes.

"Hey there, Fabian," she says, slightly batting her eyelashes. . He continues to just stare at her, but she ignores. She draws her face close to his and smiles. "So how you doing, handsome? I know we don't even know if we're going to be on the same team or anything, but I just want to say that I think that you're very… interesting. So… do you want to be friends?" She gets closer to him, so her mouth is just inches from him. "Or perhaps something more?"

He barely shakes his head and holds his hands in front of him, nearly pushing Santana away. "I think that wouldn't be a good idea." He stands up and walks away, leaving her dumfounded and alone.

She stands there, still confused about how her flirtatious ways haven't worked.

Banafrit walked pass her, but stops when she sees the girl with a sort of blue aura around her. She thinks for a moments, and turns and walks towards Santana. "Hello, Santana!" she calls out.

Santana still processes what happened through her mind, but it all doesn't make sense to her. When Banafrit comes over to her, she doesn't even respond to the girl and just continues to stare forward.

"Hey, Santana?" Banafrit says questioningly. She taps the girl's shoulder and Santana whirls around quickly and looks at the girl. After a moment, her eyes narrow into tiny slits.

"What do you think you're doing touching me, let alone talking to me?" Santana says with power in her voice. Banafrit looks taken back a minute and goes to say something, but before she can say anything, Santana is speaking again. "Don't go thinking that because I looked all alone and pitiful standing here makes it seem like that you can come and talk to me, because you can't!"

She starts to storm off and Banafrit watches her leave. Santana turns around once more. "I don't need your sympathy! So turn around and mind yourself!" She quickly walks away again, her boots harshly hitting the floor and echoing against the walls.

Banafrit, alone and confused at what happens, glances around and sees a shadow emitting from one of the side rooms. She peeks around the door and sees Minya sitting in a chair and staring out the window. Banafrit enters the room and Minya instantly turns around, alarm clear in her eyes. Seeing Banafrit, her eyes narrow.

"Hello, Miniya," Banafrit greets and slowly enters the room.

Minya doesn't respond. The only movement she makes is that her eyes narrow even more.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Banafrit says. "It's just not fun to be alone."

"Alright everybody," May's voice calls out from the loudspeakers from around the resort's lobby. "Find a seat anywhere, even the floor if you must, and we'll get this game started!"

Banafrit looks out the door she entered from at the sound of the announcement. "Well, I'll see you later, Minya," Banafrit says with a slight wave of her hand. She walks away, leaving Minya all by herself.

She shakes her head and works herself off of her chair and out of the small room. "Vhy I not try?" she asks herself.

* * *

"Quiet, everybody!" May yells out to everybody that sat before the staircase in little makeshift groups.

"We weren't talking," Tammy points out.

"Quiet, Ariel!" Syrena cries out, clutching onto the girl's arm. She pulls the girl close and get into her face. "If you keep talking, the evil sea witch will steal your voice before you even meet the prince! And then she'll use it again you and take that prince away!"

"She can't steal a voice now," Destery points out. "She doesn't even have a shell with her."

"Don't contradict me!" Syrena yells. "I'm right, okay? Her voice will get stolen!"

Whitney gasps and jumps on her chair. "I've got a necklace made out of shell=shaped macaroni! Can I steal her voice?"She inhales deeply and smiles, spreading her arms out and wrapping them around her own body. "Once I steal her voice, I can use it to become beautiful!"

"Whitney, you're already fine! Quit drawing attention to yourself," Victoria says.

Whitney plops down and grumbles to herself in her seat. Skylar reaches across the seat and taps her on the shoulder. "I think you could do it," Skylar says. "It's a magical necklace!"

"That's broken," Victoria grumbles loudly. The two girls beside her gasp and she smiles. "But we'll fix it! Don't forget!"

"Nobody is taking my voice," Tammy declares. "And there aren't going to be any men flirting with me like princes. Princes are just despicable and their flirting ways wouldn't work with me."

Down below the staircase, mostly everybody started to talk to somebody and noise erupted throughout the room. On the top of the staircase, May watches everybody and her hands clench into fists, and she tightly squeezes her eyes shut, trying to draw all of their voices away. She pulls the megaphone up to her mouth and maxes up the volume. "Everybody shut up or you're all going home!"

Syrena laughs from her seat. "She wouldn't do that. She hasn't stolen any of our voices yet." May glares over at her and she instantly pales. "I'll be quiet before you take my voice!"

"Finally," May says. "So, all of you have at least seen one episode of the Total Drama series that Uncle Chrissy has hosted, right? That means you all know what we have to do now." She grins to herself. "That's right! Say goodbye to the friends you've met, because you're about to be separated as I put you all onto different teams."

Everybody down below groans and May laughs in amusement. She walks down the stairs and comes in front of Kole. "Scared, Kole?" she asks, getting into his face and smirking.

"Only of your still horrendous outfit," he throws back.

"You really don't want say that; I dictate what happens to you here," she says. He doesn't respond and she sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "You're no fun!"

She glances around the room. "Our two teams for this show are the Singing Vixens and Dancing Serpents!" she announces. "To my right," she says pointing in the said direction, "Is where the Singing Vixens will gather. To my left," she says pointing in the opposite direction, "Is where the Dancing Serpents will meet. Each team has their own _leader_. They're not actually going to lead you, but they'll watch over you and report back to me."

"So they're spies?" Blake asks. "Great," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We should just get rid of them while we can."

"If you do that, we'll get rid of you!" May says. "Anyways, when I call your name, you will be going to the Dancing Serpents side to your leader, Rinn."

The participants glance over at May whose eyes widen and she laughs nervously.

"The first person is… True!"

True's eyes glimmer for a moment as she stands up and skips over to Rinn and hugs her tightly. "Please take care of me!"

"Fabian!"

He stands up quickly and walks over there. Once there, he leans against the wall and pulls out his notepad once again.

"This is taking too long," May says. "And too boring!" A flicker of amusement fills her eyes as she holds the list up high and begins speaking faster, without much of a pause.

"Victoria… Derek… Gavin… Destery… Minya… Zak… Skylar… Harlem…" She pauses and raises her eyebrows, looking at everybody who just had just called. They are still sitting in their seats. "When I call you name, you're supposed to get over there!" she yells.

The group quickly stands up and makes their way over there, almost bumping into one another. When True sees Destery, her eyes light up and she calls out to him and jumps at him, hugging him.

"Now," May begins, smiling to herself, "This is the last person to be on the Dancing Serpents." She notices Whitney sitting in her seat, fingers crossed and her head turning back and forth. "There are no more girls on the team," she says, sticking her tongue out. Whitney cries out a little in protest and slumps into her chair. "The rest of the girls can go over to the Singing Vixens side with their leader, Rachel!"

The girls grumble at their boring introduction to a team and walk to Rachel. Syrena gasps when she realizes Tammy is on her team and goes to jump at her with the bikini top and pants in hand, but Tammy stops her with her hand and holds her hand out, keeping the girl from going over to her. Banafrit tries to keep Syrena from going towards the red head, and Sam watches in slight curiosity. Whitney pouts over by the wall, sad at the fact that she's not with her new friend's, and Santana stands off to the side, pissed at the fact that she's with a bunch of non-fashionable losers. Rachel sighs and shakes her head at the loudness that has already ensued on her team.

"I love being cruel," May says, her grin wider than usual. She turns back to the guys, and they stare at her. She smiles again. "As I was saying, before I decided to be cruel to Whitney over there." The sound of Whitney's sobs can be heard over May's voice. "The last teammate of the Dancing Serpents is… Jericho!"

Rinn's face instantly pales at the name of the man who had scared her earlier. Jericho walks up to her and grins at her. "Hey there, Host Girl. Miss me?"

"No!" she says while shaking her head. "Why would I?"

He shrugs. "Why would be carrying the voodoo doll from earlier?"

"I just haven't been able to drop it off…" Rinn defends. She looks at the doll in Jericho's hand and looks frightened. "What is that?"

"It's another voodoo doll," he says with a grin. "When it's done, it'll look just like you!"

Rinn screams and hides behind the nearest person who happens to be. True looks surprised for a minute and then hugs the girl. "It's alright! I'll protect you." She looks around and points at Destery. "Bad, Des Des! You're scaring Rinn!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Destery says in protest.

"Drama is always the best, isn't it?" May asks the people who were left sitting in seats. The rest of you guys – August, Blake, Jonah, Oliver, and…" May shivers for an instantly and spits out the next name like it's a food she hates. "… _Kole._ The rest of you are on the Singing Vixens!"

When the group of guys make their way over to her right, Whitney sees them and screams, falling to the ground as she faints.

"Whitney!" Banafrit calls out to the girl as she kneels next to the girl and flaps her hands, trying to fan her.

"Idiots," Blake mutters.

"I hope you're all happy with your teams!" May says. "Now, just a few things I need to tell. Breakfast is served from eight until eight thirty in the morning, of course. Dinner is usually served after the elimination ceremony." She grins seeing the horrid reaction of some people. "Yes, this is a competition show, so we do have elimination. Lunch is served whenever we tell you it. If you miss a meal, it's not our fault. Miss it, and you go hungry. Any questions?

"No? Well, then, it's all time for you all to go back to your cabins and do whatever you want for the next few hours!" she continues.

"Cabins? What are you talking about cabins?" Kole asks.

May laughs out loud. "You weren't seriously thinking that you were staying here at the resort, did you? That's too funny!"

"You can't expect me to sleep in some cruddy cabin," Santana whines. Several people look over at her at her sudden whine. She clears her throat and fixes her posture. "I'm not sleeping in a cabin!"

May grins. "You are unless you want to be kicked off of the island! Anyways, at seven o'clock sharp, you all need to be here in the lobby, or else! Your leaders will lead you to your cabins." She smiles brightly and everybody and waves her hands. "Bye everybody, see you all later!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Sea witch? Horrendous? Who do these people think they're talking to and about?" May asks outraged. "They're all going to pay! Except for Jericho; he messes with my sister."

She shivers for an instant and rubs her arms. "That idiot still has my jacket!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Conniving bitch," Santana murmurs.

* * *

**Just in case you missed it or want to know, here are the teams as followed:**

**Dancing Serpents Members: Zak (Equius), Harlem, Gavin, Skylar, Destery, True, Jericho, Victoria, Fabian, Minya, and Derek. Team **_**leader**_** is Rinn**

**Singing Vixens Members: Tammy, August, Syrena, Kole, Banafrit, Blake, Santana, Jonah, Sam, Oliver, Whitney**

**Hope you're all not confused ^-^"**

* * *

**-Dancing Serpents-**

"I'm so happy to be with you, Victoria!" Skylar cheers as she hugs her friend.

Victoria shakes for a second and pushes the girl off of her. "I would love to hug you, but it's just too hot."

Skylar's face becomes heavy as she frowns. "Sorry," she apologizes and releases her grip of Victoria. She looks up at the girl when Victoria begins to walk away, holding a book in her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to read. We were told to relax," Victoria says.

"Oh… Can I go too?" Skylar asks.

Victoria holds her book up. "Sorry. Only one book." She sits on a couch and lounges on the couch, sprawling across it and pulling the book out.

Depressed, Skylar looks around, trying to figure out what to do. She sighs and closes her eyes, and her ears perk for a moment when she hears the soft strumming of a guitar. She opens the door leading to the outside of the cabin and sees Gavin playing his guitar. She stares for a moment, and then sits next to him, watching him.

Gavin glances over for a minute and then back to his guitar. "Hey, sister," Gavin greets. "How are you doing?"

She smiles. "Good. I heard you playing."

"I did too," another voice says. Jonah is standing in front of them, looking at them. He smiles faintly. "Can I join? I like the music."

"Sure, brother," Gavin says. A ding is heard behind him. "Oh, the cake is done." He puts Blessing, his guitar, back into its case.

"How did you make a cake?" Skylar asks.

"My Easy-Bake."

"Easy-Bake?" Jonah asks.

"Yeah. The hosts were pretty chill about me bringing it. Nice, isn't it?" Gavin says. "Do you two want a 'lil bite?"

Skylar starts to softly laugh, while Jonah lets out a loud, amusing laugh. "Sure!"

* * *

**-Singing Vixens-**

August's half visible body is searching through a ball bin near the entrance of the cabin looking for a ball. Every so often, he'll throw one or two of the balls out of the bin so it's no longer in his way. "Ah-ha!" he exclaims as he brings out a plain black and white ball.

"An'body wanna play so'cer?" he asks out loud.

"I'll play!" Oliver calls out. "But only if I can be a goalie! I'll be able to knock people over with my helmet.

"Ah was just th'nkin' of kickin' the ball arund," August says.

"Oh…" Oliver says. "I'll still play.

August looks towards Sam and Whitney and calls out to them. "Yo' g'rls wanna kick the ball arund with us?"

Whitney's eyes widen and she shakes her head, but she continuously stares at the soccer ball in his hands. Sam goes to shake her head but she stands up. "Sure," Sam says.

She goes to walk away and glances back at Whitney. Seeing the girl staring at the ball, Sam grabs Whitney by the arm and pulls her to her feet. "C'mon, Whitney. It'll be fun."

"So, we gonna play boys verse g'rls keep'way?" August asks.

"Sure," Sam says, Whitney hiding behind her.

"Girls can have the ball first," Oliver says and August rolls the ball to them and Sam steps to the side, letting Whitney have the ball.

"1…"

"Run as fast as you can," Sam whispers to the girl.

"2…"

"Why?" Whitney asks.

"3!"

Whitney's question is answered when the two guys begin to run towards her. She screams loudly as she begins to kick the ball away, keeping herself away from the guys in sheer terror. Sam laughs to herself and begins to run after them.

Minya, who happens to be passing by watches them and shakes her head. "I vould not do that," she calls out to them. "The girrrl told us to relax, and you all follow her instruction or face consequences."

"We're fine!" Oliver calls out to her.

"Has you forgot her jacket?" Minya asks, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver stops in his track and August runs into him. "She's going to kill me!" he cries out as he runs back inside the Singing Vixens cabin.

"That is vhat I thought," Minya says with a little bit of a smirk.

* * *

**-Dancing Serpents-**

Harlem had taken May's words seriously and has done pretty much nothing for the past four hours. Knowing the girl and her relations with her equally eccentric uncle, Harlem knew that the host had planned something that nobody knew of.

About half an hour ago, she had pulled out her lotion and began to apply it wherever she could, feeling the coldness of the lotion against her skin. After applying some to her arms, she pulls her sleeves back down and quickly glances at the wall as she reaches for the bottle. Seeing how close it was to seven, she picks up her lotion and stands up.

She walks over to True, Destery, and Jericho who are sitting in a corner. True and Destery watch Jericho in amazement as he stuffs his voodoo doll with bits of leaves and blades of grass that he found outside. She taps Destery on the shoulder and gestures to the clock behind her. "It is nearly seven. Should we not be going? May did say that we have to be at the resort at seven sharp, or face the consequences."

True jumps up and grabs Destery by the arm, pulling him up with her. "C'mon, Des Des! We need to start getting people!" She runs off, pulling Destery closely behind her.

"True!" he exclaims. "Slow down! You're gonna yank my arm out of its socket!"

Jericho gets up and wipes his body free of any pieces of grass or leaves that may still be on him. "I'll get who they don't get and make sure that True doesn't rip his arm off."

Harlem scans the room and sees Victoria sitting on a couch with Derek sitting close by on the floor, both of them reading their own book.

She goes to open her mouth, but Victoria raises her hand in a protest. "I heard you," she says with a little bit of a tone in her voice. She stands up and glances up at Derek. "C'mon, Derek!" she cries, her voice sweeter than just a moment ago. "Let's go and get Skylar!"

Harlem shakes her head and notices a figure sprawled across on an adjacent couch. She walks over and lightly shakes the figure. "Zak, wake up. We need to go."

The man lifts his arm from over his eyes and peers at him. He lowers it and mumbles a bit to himself. He swings his legs over the edge of the couch and sits up. "Let's go, then," he says. "You know the way?"

She nods and taps her forehead. "I remember clearly."

* * *

**-Singing Vixens-**

"Guys," Banafrit says, her voice a little higher than usual, "We need to go."

The trio chasing after Whitney stop running and Whitney runs and hides behind Banafrit.

Whitney peers over Banafrit's shoulder and smiles. "Go where?" she asks.

"The resort. May wants us there at seven. Where are the others?" she asks.

"Tammy left earlier; said she could find the way herself. Syrena followed her," Oliver explained. "And Jonah went with the others. I'm not really sure why. I don't know about the others are."

"Open your eyes then," Blake's voice snaps. He's standing behind Banafrit with Santana and Kole. Seeing him there, Whitney squeals and runs back to the group that she was playing with earlier. "I heard you earlier. I got these two before you had to say anything." He wraps his arm around Banafrit's shoulder. "So you've got nothing to worry about, Toots."

Banafrit's eyes widen and she squirms, trying to get out of his grip. She's successful and looks away. "Please don't touch me. Let's go," she says.

Kole scoffs. "Somebody's hasty, aren't they?" he asks. Santana nods. Banafrit pays no attention to him and continues walking down the path to the resort, the rest of the group following her. She notices the other group a little bit ahead of them and keeps her eyes on them, afraid to lose them and get lost on the long path back to the resort

Blake grabs Santana and Kole and pulls them back. He turns around and narrows his eyes at the two. "Remember what we talked about earlier!" he says.

Kole rolls his eyes and swats at Blake's hand. "Just don't touch me again or call me a pipsqueak and you've got me."

"What about you, Toots?"

Santana sighs and grabs at Blake's hand almost as if it is a piece of trash. "I honestly don't like you two, but we have to do what we have to do. Besides, Jonah agreed, and I want to get on his good side," she says with a glimmer in her eyes.

Blake grins. "Perfect." The two walk ahead of him and his grin becomes more mischievous. "Such perfect pawns."

* * *

The Singing Vixens arrive just moments after the Dancing Serpents and not much has happened. Everybody is just standing around the lounge, waiting for whatever it is May was waiting for. The silence in the room is unbearable and awkward.

Whitney glances around the room and finds Victoria and Skylar. She runs over to them and clings to them. "I'm so hungry!" she complains.

"That's good," the voice of May says.

May is standing in a giant archway, grinning to herself. "You guys hungry?" she asks. Nobody says anything, but she notices everybody's eyes twinkling at the mention of being hungry. "Come right this way," she says.

The two teams follow her through the archway and their eyes quickly light up. In front of their eyes, there is a long buffet table, covered with a vast array of food. There are also three tables, one on each side of the buffet and the third between the two others, Rachel and Rinn already sitting down at it. The two side tables have different signs on the surface – one with a picture of a fox and the other with a picture of a snake.

"Bon appetite!" May says.

Nearly everybody runs off, but of course others walk, not really caring about eating at the moment. The two lines for the buffet quickly died down as the two teams filled their plates with food and sat at their designated table.

Making sure that everybody was sitting down with their food and drink, May stands up from the middle table. "Have you guys ever seen _Grease_?" May asks loudly. She looks around the room for any response, but is dismayed when there is none, only the sound of people eating. "I'll take the silence as a sign that you have seen it, because nobody wants to admit that they haven't seen it; admitting that would be just too pitiful!"

Over beside her, Rachel let out a loud laugh and is quickly shushed by Rinn who taps her knee lightly.

"In _Grease_, they have a dance-off. In that dance off, everybody is required to dance appropriately and keep dancing," May explains.

"And dance well!" Rachel adds.

"Of course, because nobody wants to watch dancing that makes them want to cry. So, our first challenge on _Total Drama Resort _is going to be a dance off! Last person in wins for their team!"

"But we're missing some of our teammates," Santana calls out. "I'm not going to let a two person difference dictate us losing, because that is highly unfair!"

May shrugs. "Too bad, too sad. When I give a time, I expect all of you to abide by that time and be here by that time!" She clears her throat and smiles. "Now, as soon as you're all done eating, we'll get started," she says as she sits down.

She leans in close to Rachel and whispers in the girl's ear. "Hey, go and find Tammy and Syrena. We need them to get the fun started." She thinks for a moment and grins. "Take the helicopter!"

Rachel's eyes immediately light up, and she quickly stands up from the table and scurries out of the room with no hesitation.

Over at the Dancing Serpents table, Harlem clears her throat into her napkin and stands up, her plate in hand. She walks over to the buffet table, a smile clear on her face.

"I don't think we're going to be done soon," Destery comments. "Harlem's like a black hole!"

Zak puts his fork down. "Don't let her hear you say that," he warns. "Girls don't like to be commented about how much they eat. It's like calling them fat."

"And how would you know that?" Derek questions. When the mechanic doesn't answer, Derek snorts and laughs. "Man, what a loser! Any guy knows that he's not supposed to make some snide comment about a lady and point out her flaws!"

True, who was listening in on the conversation, leaned across Destery and pointed her fork at Derek. Destery quickly leaned as far back as he could. "At least he's not a pervy perv!" True says, shaking her fork with almost every word. She giggles slightly and goes back to her food.

At the other end of the table, Skylar eats her food in glee. She glances over at Victoria, who's sitting beside her, and the girl is staring intently at her food, taking small bites. Not wanting to disturb her, she looks to the other side of her and sees True talking to Destery.

She sighs and rests her head against her propped arm. She blinks for a moment when she sees Fabian sitting across from her and writing on his notepad. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asks him.

Fabian looks up at her and shakes his head. He lowers his head back down and begins to write again. "I don't trust the food."

She pushes her plate towards him and smiles. "Eat some! If we're having a dance-off, you need your strength."

He closes the notepad and stares at the food. He reluctantly grabs a fork and jabs it into the food and takes a bite of it.

Minya, who also isn't eating and only drinking some juice, notices this and shifts her eyes over to the pair. "He no eat, if not vant to," she says.

Fabian lightly shakes his head again. "It's alright. I'll eat."

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Tammy and Syrena look around, trying to figure out where they are.

"We're lost," Syrena complains, "and nobody knows we're out here!"

"We're not lost!" Tammy says. "We're just taking a scenic route." She looks around for a second and points to her right. "Let's go this way."

Syrena sighs at the uncertainty in her teammate's voice. She was now regretting leaving with Tammy earlier when she saw the girl leaving. She lost track of how long they had been wandering around out here. Sure, she likes the surrounding and the fact that she was able to walk, but they were lost and she sure didn't like that.

The silence between the two had grown immensely during the time that they had been walking, and that was just killing Syrena right now. She begins to swing her arms wildly at her side, almost making wide circle of them and she starts to spread out her steps, lunging forward with each one.

She glances over at Tammy and whistles nonchalantly. When the red head didn't do anything about it, Syrena clears her throat.

"If we're lost and you know it, say nothing!"

Nothing was said.

"If we're lost and you know it, say nothing!"

Again, nothing was said.

"If we're lost and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if we're lost and you know it, say nothing!"

Tammy sighs to herself, and begins to rub her temples at the girl's suddenly loud outburst of her own version of _The Hokey Pokey._

* * *

"We need a plan," Blake says from over at the Singing Vixens table. "We're down two teammates and we have to dance. Any suggestions?"

"Dance well," Santana retorts.

"Really? Who would have thought of that?" Blake says sarcastically. He turns to Kole. "Can you dance?"

Kole lets out a small laugh. "No, I just like seeing what can happen at parties."

"Ooh! I can dance!" Whitney cries out holding up her hand. She freezes when she sees the guys looking at her, and she hides behind her hands. "I can dance! It's really interesting and fun!"

"Alright then," Blake says. "Anybody else dance?"

Jonah shrugs. "Somewhat."

"Ah can, ah su'pose," August says.

Blake's glare lands on Banafrit and she shakes her head quickly. He looks over at Sam and she shrugs, not really knowing.

"You two better hope we don't lose, then! One of you might get voted off," Blake threatens with a growl.

"I can dance pretty well!" Oliver cuts in. "I'll dance for the both of them. And don't forget, we have two teammates missing. So if we do lose, we can vote them off."

Blake glares at him for a moment and then shrugs. "Fine, whatever."

There was a loud overhead ding that was heard and May's voice soon follows after. "Everybody please go into the ballroom next door, it's time to start the challenge."

They do as she says and they walk into the ballroom and are amazed at what they see. There's a DJ in the middle of the room and lights flashing all over the place. It was literally a dance. As soon as she gets into the room, Banafrit screams and runs out of the ballroom, covering her ears.

"Like I said, she'll get voted off," Blake says.

May is seen standing at the DJ booth, holding a microphone in her hand. "The dance contest is about to start! If you're tapped on the shoulder, you must go sit in the chairs of shame! You must all be dancing before a minute is up, or else you're out… GO!" she yells. "And I wouldn't talk if I were you; that might distract your dancing."

Nobody wasted any time, dancing in any way that they could.

* * *

Destery runs to the DJ booth, amazed at the DJ-ing system. He asks a question, but isn't heard. He cuffs his hands around his mouth and speaks louder. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to find himself face-to-face with Rinn, whose ears are covered with a giant pair of ear muffs. She waves a goodbye to him, and he cries out slightly, but is distracted again when he turns back to the DJ.

* * *

Whitney is dancing in a group with Skylar and Victoria. The girl's are shaking amongst themselves, and Skylar sways back and forth, laughing with joy clear in her voice. May pops up behind her and taps her on the shoulder and the girl doesn't respond, so May taps Skylar's shoulder a few more times, each time harder than the last. Skylar turns around, and the smile that's clear across her face disappears in a second, dismayed. She walks away dejectedly and slumps into one of the many chairs against the wall.

May glances over at Whitney and Victoria, and the two girls glance away and continue dancing. Victoria, seeing how close she is to Whitney scoots away; the Latina doesn't even notice and continues to dance.

May walks around the dance floor of the ballroom, looking for any poor victim that isn't dancing, is dancing horribly, or dancing tactically. Her eyes scan the horizon and she takes notice of Blake, who of which is doing a head bob. She walks over to him and the punk raises his hands in defense while still bobbing his head.

"I'm dancing, Toots," he says defensively with a smirk. "And it's appropriate." His eyes shift away, almost as if he's looking at somebody. "There are a lot of other people who are dancing worst than I am or not at all." He sneers at her. "So you should get them before me. Right, Toots?"

May glares up at him, her hands clenched into a fist. She raises her finger as if she's about to say something, but instead she turns on her heel and storms away.

* * *

Santana sees Jonah dancing by himself, and she quickly makes her way over to him and smiles seductively at him. "Hey there, Jonah." She continues to shake her hips, hoping that he'd notice.

He keeps throwing his fist up in the air to the beat of the song, and he glances at Santana. "Hey."

Grinning, Santana reaches up with her arms and wraps them around Jonah's neck. Jonah lowers his hand, feeling slightly awkward. He tries to move back, but she's nicely intertwined with him. She gets close to him and starts to practically move her body against hers.

"Santana?" he asks, his voice suddenly high.

"Don't you like this, Jonah?"

"Ah- I- I don't know, but…"

Both Santana and Jonah get tapped on the shoulder by Rinn and she shakes her head at them. "That's inappropriate," she quietly says. "We have to think about our kid-oriented audience."

Jonah leaps at this chance and quickly leaps out of Santana's grasp and over to one of the chairs. Santana glares at her and goes after the girl, causing Rinn's eyes to quickly widen.

"Don't mess with me, Host!" Santana snaps. "You're not making me lose this challenge!" Rinn tries to get away, but Santana quickly grabs her. "Now tap me again so I'm back in, or else," she threatens.

"You should let go of her," Jericho says, walking up to the group. "She ain't done nothing wrong; she's just doing her job. So let go of the host girl," he warns.

Santana glares at the both of them and shrugs her shoulder. "Fine. But only because I don't want to be seen with a freak like you." She lets go of Rinn and storms out of the room, infuriated.

"You alright, Host Girl?" Jericho asks.

"Yeah…" Rinn murmurs. "I'm sorry to do this!" She stands on her toes and taps him on the shoulders. "You weren't dancing!" She quickly runs away, leaving Jericho by himself.

He scratches the back of his head, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

* * *

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Blake asks Kole, who's already sitting in a chair. "And why the hell did you give up so easily?"

Kole shrugs his shoulders. "I don't dance, and I don't feel like embarrassing myself by getting tapped on the shoulder."

"That's such a waste!" Blake exclaims. "We're missing two people, and we already have four people out! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Kole adjusts his scarf and leans back into the chair. "I suppose it all depends on the other team getting out," he says.

A light bulb goes off in Blake's head as he gets an idea.

* * *

"Wha' are yo' doin'?" August asks as he shifts from foot to foot and keeps shaking his arms slightly.

Oliver is in the middle of the dance floor, doing just the most random things. First, he crouched down against the floor and jumped up, flailing his arms all over the place. Then, he stuck his finger into the air, held out his arms down below him, and swung his arms and shifted his entire body with him.

"If you must know, I'm now doing the shopping cart!" Oliver said. He walks without moving and reaches his arm up and then down in front of him, while keeping one directly in front of him. "The best dances in life are the ones with names, such as the Exploding Can of Pop and the Golfer. Surely, if May and Rinn are to have a competition in a resort, they need to know of the vintage moves."

"Wrong," May says as she taps his shoulder. "It's vintage, but not a good enough dance. And you just look pathetic," she adds. She glances over at August and shrugs. "You're safe for now."

She begins to walk away and takes one last look at Oliver. "You still have my jacket. I want it back!" She hastily makes her way away from the pair.

August looks over at Oliver, who had just lost all color on his mood. "Harsh," he says, and still continues to dance.

* * *

Blake sneaks his way through the room, afraid of anybody catching him in what he's doing. Sneaking around wasn't the hard part. The hard part was keeping his head bobbing; his neck was starting to cramp up, and he isn't ready to actually start dancing and making himself look like a fool.

He comes to the group of True, Derek, and Gavin. Derek is mostly by True, and Gavin is just standing near them, but it was a good group to target.

True keeps spinning around in circles, her arms spread out around her. Derek's attempt to get close to her is failing, as he is afraid to be smacked by her flailing arms. Gavin's body is just slinking down. True notices this and reaches out for him, accidently hitting Derek on her way to Gavin. Derek crashes to the floor, and True holds Gavin's body up.

"Gavin! You need to keep dancing!" True says to him.

"I just wanna chill. The food has settled in my stomach and sleep is calling me, sister," Gavin says, his eyes droopier than usual. "You should sleep too. It's good to sleep."

"Ow," Derek calls from the floor.

"See, brother there has the right idea. Just drop down and take a nap right where you are," Gavin says.

True forces Gavin's body to move. "Keep dancing!"

Blake quietly comes up behind Gavin, hidden from True and taps the guy on the shoulder. He reaches his arm around taps True on the shoulder too. True cries out sadly.

Gavin stands straight now, surprised. "Oh, I was tapped now. Well, that's alright. Time to – go and take a nap." He starts to slink down to the floor, becoming heavy in True's arms. He crashes to the ground, taking her with him.

"Gavin!" she cries. "Wake up!" She tries to move to no avail. "You're on me; I can't move!" She tries again, but there's still no change.

Blake snickers and slinks away, his head still bobbing up and down.

Rinn walks by and sees the trio on the ground. She walks towards them and bends over, tapping the three of them on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "But you guys aren't dancing and are sleeping on the floor." She raises her voice a bit more. "Nice try!"

Gavin lifts her head lazily up at her as she begins to walk away. "I was already tapped, sister." After he says that, his head falls lazily to the ground again.

Unknowingly to Blake, Minya had witnessed what he had done.

* * *

Minya storms across the ballroom, looking for Blake. When she finds him, she goes up to him, glaring. "Vhat you think you did?" she questions him angrily.

Blake looks towards her and grins. "What do you mean _vhat_, Toots? I'm dancing. What else does it look like?"

Her glare intensifies and she gets into his face. "I saee vhat you did! You – vhat is the vird – betray my team!"

"How can I betray _your_ team?" he asks.

"You get teammates out. They no out! You cheat!" she yells, grabbing him by the collar.

"Relax, if you were as smart as me, you would do the same," he says.

Minya's grip on Blake's collar tightens. "Vhy I should-"

"Minya, no!" May calls out, grabbing onto her and trying to pull her back. "No fighting! I mean yay with the drama! But no fighting. I'll get sued."

"You not know vhat-"

"Relax, Minya! I'm sorry, but you need to go sit," May orders. "Please just relax."

Minya lets go of Blake and throws a glare at him. "I be back!"

"Good luck, Toots," Blake says before he is tapped on the shoulder. He turns on May, furious. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're not dancing," she says, tsking him.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, Rachel had returned with the two missing participants. It took a while to find the missing girls, but she had found them, so everything was good now. She runs through the ballroom, keeping Syrena close to her. Tammy would be with her, but Tammy doesn't like the music or the fact that she has seen people dancing, and she does not want to dance about with guys in the room.

Rachel finds May and shows Syrena to her. "I found her!" she announces proudly.

May's eyes light up. "Great! Where's Tammy?"

"She saw the dancing," Rachel explains. "She doesn't want to dance."

"I see," May says, processing the information. "You need to dance," she orders Syrena. "It's a dance competition."

Syrena's eyes quickly light up. "A dance competition?" Sweet!"

Syrena runs off, her body shaking.

Rachel looks over at May. "You said they couldn't be late, or else," she comments. "What's the or else?"

May's eyes dance, surely telling that she had a plan. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

"About time you show up!" Blake yells, his voice clearly mad, when he sees Tammy sitting in the lobby. "Why the hell aren't you in there?"

She crosses her legs and just stares at him. "I don't want to subject myself to dancing like a… girl who wants a guy to get into her pants!"

"Whatever," Blake says with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You should be in there. We need the help."

He walks away and towards the bathroom, leaving Tammy all by herself. She bites her lip and glances uncertainly towards the ballroom where the challenge was going on. She clenches her fists together and goes to stand up, but turns away ashamed and stays sitting.

* * *

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Rinn asks Fabian. For the past five minutes, she had been watching Fabian just standing straight, writing in his notepad. Knowing that she had to do something, she finally made her way over to him.

"You didn't say how we had to dance," he comments. He continues to write in his notepad, over exaggerating the movements of his pencil.

"But you're not dancing," she comments uncertainly.

He nods. "My hand is."

Rinn sighs and reaches up and taps his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't count." She smiles at him. "You can go and sit down now. You can write there?"

"I guess," he says with a slight shrug, taking the few steps towards the chair and slowly sitting down.

"That was creative," Rinn whispers to herself.

* * *

Harlem scans the horizon, seeing Fabian walking off towards a chair. She continues to shake her hips and wave her hands through the year. "Fabian is out," she tells Zak. "Only you, I, and Victoria are left." She turns towards Zak as she says this and is taken back for a second. "Why are you not dancing?" she asks.

"Don't dance. I danced long enough," Zak says.

"The competition requires us to be dancing!"

He shrugs his slumped shoulders. "Didn't dance at home, don't dance now. My girlfriend always forced me."

"B-but," Harlem stammers, walking over to him. "You must dance. We're almost out of people!"

"And now you're down two less," May says with a slight chuckle as she taps the two on the shoulder.

Harlem's eyes slightly become bigger. "How did you know I stopped dancing?"

May grins. "I'm always watching. And I was coming over here, anyways, because Zak wasn't dancing."

Harlem turns on Zak and frowns. He shrugs sheepishly. "Sorry," he says.

* * *

August walks over to Oliver and slumps into the chair next to the boy. Oliver, noticing his teammate, sits up straight and looks at the guy. "What happened? Why are you over here?"

August sighs. "May says my dancin' wasn' good 'nough. Ah though' I was doin' well."

Oliver pats August on the boy's back. "It's alright. I thought you were doing well. But you gotta admit, my shopping cart was better."

"Ye, ye it was," August says. "Speakin' of better, yo, might wana give May 'er jacket back."

Oliver's face instantly pales. "I can't; it's too dirty! She's gonna make my life a hell!"

"I can help," Rinn says. She had just come over and is smiling at them. "May really wants her jacket back, please, and I want to make sure she gets it back."

"It got muddy, though, when we all fell in that hole earlier," he says. "She's gonna be mad at me and make my life a living hell!"

Rinn shakes her head. "Nah, she won't. Just give me the jacket tomorrow, and I'll make sure it gets cleaned."

His mood completely different, Oliver's face lights up and he smiles wide. "Really? Thanks!"

* * *

Victoria glances around the room and notices that she's the only Serpent still dancing. She counts the number of Vixens around the room and grimaces. Three to one wasn't too favorable for her, and she had to quickly change the odds against her.

She smiles sweetly and turns to Whitney. "Whitney!" she calls out with a slight wave of her hand.

The Latina turns her attention towards Victoria, a look of content on her face. "Yes?"

"Whitney, I'm tired of dancing," Victoria complains.

"Then stop dancing!" Whitney suggests.

"I can't," she says with a frown. "I'm the only person left on my team."

"Oh!" Whitney mouths long. "I wish I could help!"

Victoria thinks for a second and then her face instantly lights up. "You can help, but I don't want to say it; you'll get mad at me."

Whitney shakes her head. "I promise I won't get mad! What is it?"

"Can you stop dancing? Please, for me?" Victoria asks. "If you stop dancing, we can go sleep sooner!"

Whitney thinks for a moment and nods. "Alright!" the girl says. She stops dancing and stands straight. "I'm tired!" she announces loudly and goes running over to a chair near Skylar.

Victoria smirks to herself. "What an idiot, she comments to herself. "It's all too easy."

* * *

Sam glances nervously around the room, surprised that she had managed to make it this far in the competition. Then there's the fact that she hasn't tripped yet or stumbled, and that's making her even more nervous.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and she jumps slightly and stops dancing for a second, trying to look over her shoulder. Whoever holds onto her shoulder forces her to keep moving and Sam's body immediately tenses up.

"Relax a bit," the voice says, "And keep dancing. We want to win the first competition."

Sam calms her body and glances over her shoulder, seeing Tammy. Sam smiles at the girl and turns around, but trips over her feet and falls flat on her face, a loud thud echoing through the room.

Somehow, May quickly notices the girl falling and is there immediately, tapping the girl as she's on the floor. "You're out, Sam!" May jeers.

On the floor, Sam lets out a long and loud groan.

* * *

May walks up to the DJ booth and pushes Destery out of her way, she orders the DJ to turn down the volume of the music and she takes a microphone from him. When the room becomes quiet, everybody's look up to her, awaiting anything she might have to say.

"That was a really interesting competition!" May exclaims into the mic. "It may not have been fun for you, but I sure got a few laughs out of it. I know Rinn did." She looks up at Rinn, and the girl shakes her head. "It may not seem like it, but we actually have a winning team!"

The multitude of participants begins to talk in hushed whispers amongst themselves curious as to how.

"The winning team of the dance-off is…"

"THE DANCING SERPENTS!"

All is quiet in the room, and then the winning team begins to cheer out loud. The Vixens team glances at one another, confused at what is going on.

"This is bullshit!" Blake yells out. "There were three people still dancing, and two of them were from our team!"

May wags her finger and grins at him. "But they were late, so they faced the consequences! They temporarily became part of the opposing team!"

"But that's so unfair!" Tammy says. "I didn't want to help them out."

"Too bad!" May says, sticking her tongue out.

Blake stands up and points his finger accusingly at the host. "You cheated!"

May shakes her head. "Don't talk to me about cheating, Blake. Besides, now you all know to keep better watch on your entire team." She smiles at them, and a dark aura seemed to form around her. "I'll see you all during the elimination."

* * *

In the bar room of the hotel, the Singing Vixens sit in random chairs, waiting for the ceremony to start. Rachel and Rinn stand in front of the chair, making sure that nobody can leave the room until needed to.

May stands behind the bar, which has ten drinks on it, each one covered with different fruit.

"Hello, Singing Vixens," she greets them. "As you can see, I have some drinks in front of me. They're all non-alcoholic piña coladas, so we cannot get in trouble for serving them to you. There are only ten drinks here, so that means that one of you will be leaving this island. FOREVER!"

The people in the room gasp and May laughs giddily. "I've always wanted to say that! Anyways, the votes were really close; I was surprised as to how close they were! So, without further ado, let's get this over with and kick somebody off this island! That's going to be a lot of fun," she adds.

"Whitney!"

"Aww!" the girl whines. "I don't want to go home! I didn't do anything wrong."

"Come get your drink," May says. "You're not going home."

"Oh!" the girl says. She runs up and grabs the drink, running back to her seat quickly afterwards.

"From now on," May says, "In case some of you aren't as smart as Whitney, if I call your name, come grab a drink!"

"Blake!"

He smirks and goes up to get his drink.

"August!"

He hesitates for a minute and goes up. He grabs his drink and states at it. "Yo' shu this is non-alchaul?" he asks. May nods, and he takes the drink back to his seat with him.

"Oliver!"

Oliver cheers and stands up and tries to jump over a chair to get to the drinks, but fails and trips over the chair, falling onto his face. He quickly gets back onto his feet and grabs the drink. "I'm fine!" he says, a little bit of an embarrassed blush on his face and makes his way back towards his sleep.

"Samantha!"

The girl timidly stands up out of her chair and leans into the bar to grab her drink. After she grabs it, she immediately slides back into her chair, trying to not draw any attention to herself.

"Jonah!"

He stands up and smiles and goes for his drink. He passes Santana and she glares at him.

"Santana!"

She stands up and bumps her arm into Jonah, and he luckily doesn't spill any of his drink. She grabs her own drink and glowers at him once more before sitting down.

"Kole!"

He grimaces slightly, attempting to give a smile and grabs his drink.

May looks out at the three people who haven't moved from their seat yet. "You three screwed up in one way or another. Two of you showed up late for the competition and even helped the other team to win. The third person didn't even enter the ballroom and ran way, screaming. It's no wonder the three of you got some votes. But two of you are safe, while another isn't. So… the person who got the least amount of votes amongst the three of you is… Banafrit!"

Banafrit lets out a sigh of relief and goes up and grabs her drink. When she passes Blake, he coughs. "I told you I'd vote for you," he said.

"Now… the moment that everybody is waiting for: The person staying on Total Drama Resort is…."

"Tammy!"

Her eyes show her relief and she jumps up from her chair, walking up to the bar. She grabs her drink and takes a little sip from it. She looks over at Syrena, but glances away guiltily.

May turns to Syrena. 'I'm sorry, Syrena, but you were voted off the island. If you can, please go with Rinn and Rachel."

Syrena stands up and looks towards all of them. "The Dark Lord with rise once more!" she says in a wheezy voice. She giggles and shakes her head. "Joking! But I'll be back." Her eyes narrow slightly. "Watch me!"

She skips off towards Rinn and Rachel, who hold the door open for Syrena, and the girl skips out. The co-host and the intern walk out after her.

"Anyways, we've already told the Serpents this, but because we don't have the cabins ready yet, you all get to sleep in the hotel tonight. With me is a list of all the sleeping arrangements. So sleep well!"

* * *

Outside of the hotel, over by the dock, a helicopter is hovering over the water. With each step that she takes, Syrena continues laughing manically.

"Stop with the laughter!" Rachel says. "It's really loud!"

"Yeah," Rinn says softly.

Syrena stops her laugher and steps on the helicopter. "You will never keep me down!" she yells as the helicopter begins to fly away.

"One down," Rachel murmurs when the helicopter is far out of sight.

"And twenty-one to go," Rinn continues. "Let's go sleep! I'm tired!"

* * *

"Wasn't that an interesting start to a competition?" May asks. "All of our competitors met one another, found the resort, and have participated in their first competition. They found out how mean I can be, and what it's like to be nearly voted off. I don't know about anybody else, but I sure do know that I had fun!

"What sort of crazy antics await you all on this show? Tune in for the next exciting episode of:"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"RESORT!"

* * *

**Wasn't that just great? I hope it was. Here is a list of the teams in case you got confused and you wanna know.**

**Dancing Serpents:  
Harlem  
Skylar  
Victoria  
Minya  
True  
Zak  
Gavin  
Destery  
Jericho  
Fabian  
Derek  
**

**Singing Vixens:  
Tammy  
Banafrit  
Santana  
Sam  
Whitney  
August  
Kole  
Blake  
Jonah  
Oliver  
**

**Eliminated:  
Syrena (from the Singing Vixens)  
**

**Until next time,  
-KaidaThorn-  
**


	3. Towering Rules

**Finally! Chapter Three! I'm so happy and dizzy... But that's because it's 9:35, I'm a diabetic, and I haven't eaten dinner yet!  
**

**If this gets taken down, I'm going to be very, very, very mad!  
**

**Thanks to the people who liked/favorited this story even though they're not in it. And special thanks for my newfound friend who reviewed and I have had a pleasure talking to (and getting my character accepted in their story! That made my day).  
**

**There's one person I need to talk to about something, so I shall PM them after I do some stuff (namely send PMS to people letting them know that the story is back up and that there is a new chapter).  
**

**Hope you all like!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or most of the characters in the story. I probably don't even own the title Total Drama Resort. However, I do own May, Rinn, and Rachel!**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Resort…_

The competitors found out what teams they belonged to. Many hearts were broken and newly formed relationships were quickly ruined with the news of separation. Honestly, they all should've known that it was going to happen. They're all not _that _stupid, are they? Wait, don't answer that.

Apparently they're not staying in the resort, which outraged certain people. Not saying any names, but Santana was totally pissed by this notion. May keeps telling herself that it annoyed Kole too because he just had to ask about it, even though he stayed perfectly calm. We'll just let her imagine things for now. The sleeping arrangements still aren't decided on yet, for the cabins weren't ready in time. Just what was the show's one intern thinking with letting the cabins NOT be ready? Luckily she's not getting paid, because her pay would seriously be cut!

Has there already been an alliance formed? What about two? Or are Blake and Victoria being underhanded? Have you ever heard of that word? Really? Neither have we, but we were told to put it!

The first competition was interesting and drama has already occurred. It was such an interesting start! Don't you agree? No? Well screw you!

And sure, the dance-off was fun and all, but we all cannot forget that a camper has to go. After being late for the competition and helping the opposing team win because of the penalty for being late, Syrena was vote off. As she was leaving, she spouted Harry Potter nonsense and laughed like a mad Bellatrix LeSTRANGE, but Syrena is strange just like her!

What's going to happen on this episode… er… chapter? Whichever one you wanna call it really… We producers prefer episode because we get more money with television! So what's going to happen on this EPISODE of _Total Drama Resort_?

FIND OUT NOW!

* * *

Whitney yawns and covers her mouth, almost spilling the cereal that she had on her spoon upon herself. She sits at one of the small tables in the cafeteria-styled room that they ate dinner in last night. She drops her spoon into her bowl of cereal and falls forward, her head hitting the table hard. Milk goes flying.

Skylar squeals with joking delight. "Oh no! Flying milk!"

"Be careful, Whitney!" Victoria scolds. "I don't want milk on me!"

The two girls stare with disbelief at her.

Victoria stares at them wide-eyed for a split second. She then sticks out her tongue playfully and grabs a napkin and begins to wipe the table at the spot where the milk had almost hit her. "Milk can just dirty things easily," she explains. "I don't want to smell like milk all day."

Whitney groans into the table. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice muffled. "I couldn't sleep last night. The bed felt weird; it was too soft."

Skylar gasps. "I'm sorry!" She quickly hugs the girl tightly. "Go to sleep! Now!"

Whitney shakes her head lifelessly and covers her head with her hands.

A disgusted sound echoes through the resort's cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Santana screeches. "That's disgustingly unnatural!"

True looks up at the girl. Her hands are flat on the ground, her arms as straight as possible. Her body is folded over and her legs are bent at the knee. Her feet are underneath her chin, pointing down.

At the sound of Santana's screech, True slightly bends her fingers and hand-walks over to the girl, Destery follows closely behind her, afraid that she's going to fall.

"I'm stretching, silly!" Tue giggles. "Every morning, I have to streches. Or else I may never be able to control again," she says in fear, and wipes away at some sweat on her forehead with her foot. She move her foot back underneath her chin. "And I've finally mastered how to do this! I've been practicing for almost a year!"

"That's so gross, though! If I wanted to see a freak show, I would go to the circus," Santana says, now frowning. She turns on her heels and quickly walks away. Before she's completely gone, she turns around and glares at her. "Don't do that stuff around me from now on!" Santana storms out of the room.

True cocks her head to the side. "What's wrong with Santana?" she asks.

Destery shakes his head. "Not sure! I'm gonna get some food. Want some?"

"Sure," she says with a smile as he walks away. She tries to turn around, slowly taking it one hand at a time and sees the legs of Minya. "Hi, Minya! How're you?"

"That is impressing," Minya says. She looks over the girl and the corners of her mouth slightly turn into a smirk. "How you get out?"

True blinks at the Russian. "What do you mean?"

"You get out, right?" Minya says. "That move hard."

True's eyes widen. "I don't know how to get out!" she shrieks. She tries to move her leg with no avail. She starts to flail her body, her body keeping its composure, and shaking her head. "Des Des! Help me!" she cries out, her voice full of panic.

She looks back at where Minya was standing and sees that the woman is no longer there. "Minya? Where did you go?" She tries to quickly turn around but slips and crashes hardly onto the ground. She groans and mumbles an ow, now stuck on the floor.

"Help me, Des Des," she silently cries.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"It's only the second day!" Victoria cries. "I can't take much more of this!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"I admire the girrrl's flexibility," Minya says after some thought. "It almost good as me."

* * *

"Good food?" Zak asks, watching Harlem eat. He was sitting at a table with the girl, and Derek had come to joined them earlier. Zak wouldn't say that he didn't like the boy; he acknowledged him, which meant that he liked him just a little bit. Zak just didn't like the way that the guy had for going around trying to pick up girls and ignoring the guys.

She puts down her fork and wipes at her mouth. "Of course. It is quite delightful, in fact." She turns her attention towards her bowl of colorful cereal and grabs her fork. She continuously jabs at some cereal pieces until she hears a crunch. She smiles with glee and jams the fork into her mouth, chewing the cereal with pride.

"You know, cereal can't really be eaten with a spoon, right?" Zak asks, holding up his own spoon and putting it into his cereal.

"I know," Harlem says. "But spoons are redundant, contemptible items that are not required to eat. Spoons also get in the way of forks and are often thought of as replacements for the most important eating utensil. You can't eat a steak with a spoon!"

Zak chuckles and lifts the spoon up, taking a drink of the milk that was on it. "You also can't eat soup with a fork."

"Luckily I do not consume soup then. It is repulsive," Harlem says. She puts her fork down and reaches for her cup of juice. She takes a drink and burps. A red tinge appears around her cheeks and she covers her mouth. "I am sorry that you had to witness that," she utters.

"It's alright. It's good to see a girl with an appetite!" Derek says with a wide grin. He quickly scans the book in his lap and closes it; he places his elbows on the table and leans onto his hands. "Are you eating Lucky Charms? Cause you're so magically delicious," he says

Harlem looks taken back for a second and looks at him ridiculous. "That is a ludicrous thing to say." She stands up with her tray in hand and walks pass the boy. "However, nobody has ever told me that my enthusiasm for food is a good fixation." She smiles warmly at him. "I appreciate your words."

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"I have never really had friends, so I am still getting used to talking to Zak," Harlem says into the camera. "At first I thought that Derek was just a flirtatious swine." She smiles. "He's actually quite sweet. Everybody insults my appetite, but not him."

She interweaves her fingers together, moving them against one another. "I will tolerate him for now. Nevertheless, he is on my team. I should get used to him.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam - **"Score one for Derek," the boy exclaims "The book actually worked!"

* * *

Kole walks into the cafeteria and sees True struggling on the floor, doing whatever she was doing. He looks skeptically at her. "Is that supposed to be impressive?"

"Nope!" she says, still struggling. She turns over and smiles at him. "I'm just stretching."

"Good. The move you're doing is just tacky. Not to mention the color and clothing combination you have; it's just horrendous. If you were trying to be impressive, I'd change your wardrobe to something much more… stylish." He looks her over and snorts. "Not that you could do it."

He walks away, leaving her alone, and she just watches him. "Thanks for the advice! I'll remember it!" she calls out to him, with no response from him.

* * *

"Woah, sweet!" Oliver cries out. He had just entered the cafeteria with August and Jonah. As soon as the trio had walked in, Oliver immediately saw True in her weird contortion position.

"That's not nat'ral!" August comments.

"I knew it was possible to bend like that," Jonah says.

True attempts to look over her shoulder at them. "It's not possible! Well, it is… but only a pro should do it."

Noticing that the atmosphere around True seems odd, August crouches over the girl. "Are yo' a'righ'?" he asks.

She nods. "Of course I am. I'm a professional!" She glances over at Oliver and her jaw nearly drops. "What are you doing?" she loudly asks.

Oliver is on the ground, trying to somehow get his legs over his head and tucked under his chin."It's extreme! I have to try it!" he proclaims.

"I wouldn't do it," Jonah says. "It looks complicated."

"Yo'll get stuck like 'er," August says.

"I'm not stuck," True says. "Besides, you need to be able to stand on your hands."

Oliver stands up and grumbles. "Fine," he says. "I'll try later." He grins. "I gotta practice my hand standing abilities!"

He runs off towards the breakfast line, leaving Jonah and August shaking their heads. Jonah walks off towards the daredevil, and August glances once more at True.

"Yo' shu' yo' alrigh'?" he asks.

She nods. "Yep! I'm just waiting for Des Des!"

"Oka' ma'am," August says before joining his teammates.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"I can do this!" Oliver proclaims with determination. He bends over and places all his weight on his hands. He swings his legs over too much and crashes backwards in a sickening thud. "Ow… This is why I wear my helmet," he cries out, hidden from the camera.

* * *

Blake walks into the cafeteria and sees True on the ground all twisted up. She waves a hand up at him and smiles at him. He stares down at her and smirks. He scoffs at her and continues to walk on, an almost silent laugh emitting from his mouth.

Destery comes running towards True and runs into Blake, sending the food that he's carrying on the tray flying through the air. A good portion of the food gets onto Blake's shirt, and the touch guy scowls down at the short kid.

"This is my favorite shirt!" Blake cries through clenched teeth. He grabs Destery's shirt and pulls him a considerable amount off of the ground. "What are you going to do about my shirt?"

"You can always wash it," Destery points out.

Blake snorts and loosens his grip of the boy. "Yes, I can wash it. Just let me find a washer!" he says sarcastically.

"See! A slip of the foot can always be fixed," Destery says. He hears the shrill cry of True, and his eyes light up. "I gotta go!"

"Idiot," Blake mutters, wiping at the mess on his shirt. He walks towards the kitchen, hoping to find a staff member who might actually know where a washing machine might be.

Destery arrives to wear True is still stuck in her position, desperately trying to scoot herself away from something. Sitting a good foot away from her is one of the pieces of toast that Destery had grabbed for the two to share.

True looks up at him, her hazel eyes wide with fear and alarm. "Get the toast away from me!" she cries. "It's trying to get me! It's taunting me! Get the evil thing away from me," she cries, reaching out and pulling herself away.

Destery glances around and down at the toast that lay down at his feet. He bends over and grabs the toast, quickly throwing it away. True is still on the ground, panicking about the toast that was apparently going to get her.

"True," he says to her, "The toast is gone."

She looks behind her at the ground and then at Destery. She manages to push herself up onto her hands and quickly hand walks over to him and crashing into him. "You're a hero!" she cries. She looks up at him, a faint tremble around her lips. "Now I have a question."

"What?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you help me?" she asks. "I'm stuck."

* * *

Fabian steps out of the elevator and towards the cafeteria. Before he can enter the room, pieces of toast and bits of egg come flying through the air at him. He moves out of the way and grabs two pieces of the flying toast. He glances through the archway and sees Destery's small body behind Blake's, the taller boy getting mad at Destery; a tray is up against Blake's body.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fabian sees the twisted form of True, desperately trying to get away from a piece of toast that had come near her, calling it evil.

He glances at a clock on the wall and finds out that breakfast is just about over and that he wouldn't have time to eat anyway. He turns around so he can sit on one of the lobby's sofas and almost has Banafrit and Sam, two members from the other team, run into him. He stays still for a moment and glances back at their forms running into the cafeteria, trying to quickly get food.

He shrugs again and makes his way over to a sofa. He glances at one of the pieces of toast intently and then takes a bite of it, finding out that it's just a normal piece of toast. He takes another bite and devours both pieces before taking out his notebook and writing about the agony that he presumes True is in and why she came to be in that painful situation.

* * *

Banafrit and Sam quickly run into the cafeteria, nearly trip over Destery and True, and make their way for the breakfast food before breakfast eventually ends. They only have about three minutes before breakfast ends, so they stock up on portable foods like toasts and sandwiches and grab glasses of juice and cartons of milk.

Before she does anything else, Sam wraps up the food in napkins and stuffs the food and the cartons into the bag that she brought with her, making sure that she and her teammate were sure to be able to eat later.

Banafrit glances timidly at Sam as the girl wraps up the food and frowns. "I'm sorry that we're almost late," she says. The girl glances up at Banafrit and looks back down, putting more food into the bag. "I didn't mean to turn the alarm off. I'm sure we'll get time to eat during the challenge," she adds.

Sam closes the bag and takes a drink of her juice. She wipes at her mouth and smiles at the girl. "It's alright," she says. "I wouldn't have woken up even if you tried."

May's voice comes over the resort's intercom. "Hello, hello, everybody!" her voice echoes. "Good morning, everybody! This reminds me of a song from camp, and I should totally make you sing it! But it's not time for that kind of torture yet." She giggles slightly. "Drop your food and report outside of the resort, right in front of the doors! And I'll give details on the first challenge! Be there or face the consequences! Adios!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"I woke up late," Jericho says. "And I was sure to miss breakfast. Somehow, Gavin had his Easy Bake in the room we were sharing. And he had about three cakes ready. I got to eat chocolate cake for breakfast. And I got to nearly finish my voodoo doll," he adds with a grin. "All I need to do is get an object belonging to the person, and it will be complete!"

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Gavin gave me a piece of chocolate cake when I came down to the cafeteria earlier," Tammy says. "It's weird that he'd help me out even though we're on a different team.

"I accepted it, but I haven't eaten it yet. Even though I really want the chocolate… I have to eat substance if I'm going to do whatever challenge the twins have planned for us today." She glances down at the cake in her hand and quickly eats it, wiping at the crumbs on her face.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"There's nothin' like my Easy Bake blessings for breakfast. I share 'em all with my brothers and sisters," Gavin says. "Sharing is a miracle, so I have already made one magical blessing today.

* * *

**Resort Supply Closet Cam – **"Some creep's milk went flying through the air and landed on me!" Victoria cries. She is indeed covered in milk; her hair is drenched and her pink blouse is ruined. "Is this supposed to be karma for telling Whitney off even though I technically didn't?" She whines, and a whimper escapes her mouth. "I don't even have enough time to change. I don't even know where my clothes are!"

* * *

"Hi, everybody," May greets the competitors when she sees them all standing in front of her. Standing beside her is Rachel, smiling at everybody, her eyes still tired. "Did you all sleep well?"

A few grumbles and groans are heard from the competitors, the loudest of which belongs to Whitney.

"I'll take that as a yes! I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep in a resort? And I get to sleep in a resort every single day!" She starts to chuckle to herself and smiles mischievously. "Speaking of which, you all get to start sleeping in your cabins today."

More groans are heard this time, and they're louder than last time. Whitney's face lights up at the sound of cabins. "That means non-fancy beds!" she pipes up.

Santana glares at the girl, and Whitney shrinks away behind Skylar and Victoria; Victoria moves out of the way, making the Latina face her teammate.

"Why can't we just stay in the resort?" Santana requires. "The name of this show is Total Drama _Resort_," she says, emphasizing the word resort. "That means the resort will be playing a big part in the show!"

"It does. You're just not sleeping there. I am, with Rachel and Rinn," May says. Rachel waves at the group.

"And speaking of the cabins, that's where the first challenge is taking place. And the challenge is really simple," May says.

And Rachel interjects. "At least for us!" She glanced over at Tammy. "And I don't have to find anybody this time!"

Everybody turns their attention towards the area where the intern was looking and most of them know to look over at the girl. Tammy looks away from the people looking at her and at the ground, her cheeks inflamed. Blake chuckles loud enough for her to hear, and her head snaps up and she scowls at him.

"Rachel," May begins, "Just shut up. Let me do the explaining, okay?"

She looks back at the group and smiles. "All you have to do is make a tower out of yourselves! It's as simple as your ABC's," May says. "Well, it would be simple if some of you could actually move," she adds with a grin.

She looks over at True who is hanging on to Destery's back, still in her contortion position. He's supporting her, and it almost looks as if she's getting a piggy back. When she sees May looking at her, she starts to giggle with excitement and tightens her grip.

The two teams ignore the host's comment and start to murmur amongst themselves. May tries to speak again, but the noise level interferes. Of course people get off comment so easily.

She groans to herself and waits for the teams to stop talking. When nothing happens, she inhales deeply. "Everybody just shut up already!" she yells.

The noise instantly stops except for a loud hiccup. May looks over at Banafrit and the girl covers her mouth quickly; a squeak escapes from her.

"Thank you!" She steadies her breathing to a normal pace again. "Let me finish, and then you can all waste as much time as you all need. You guys can get started as soon as I finish speaking, but you all need to have your towers ready near the cabins, where Rinn is waiting to judge the two teams. You all can use whatever you want to accomplish your task."

She stops and looks around at the many blank stares. She shakes her head and groans. "I'm done speaking." She pauses, waiting for people to move, but nobody does so. She groans again. "You guys can begin now!" Again, the two teams don't do anything. May shakes her head slightly and grabs Rachel by the wrist, dragging her inside of the resort. "Let's go!"

As soon as they were inside of the hotel, May could hear the excitement among the competitors. She smiles with satisfaction.

"How come I never get to say anything?" Rachel whines.

"You're not important enough," May explains matter-of-fact. "And it's me everybody wants to see. Not you, not Rinn, and not anybody else." Her eyes begin to gleam. "They can't wait to see what I make everyone do next."

"I can be mean if I want to," Rachel mumbles to herself as May begins to walk away.

* * *

**-Singing Vixens-**

Blake stays still, his mind processing the challenge. He could easily not care about the challenge, but it was too early for him to go. Plus, this could be a chance to look good and get the attention of the one person he wanted to see him.

He looks over at the array of teammates that he has, wondering what good these losers could do. Over half of them were useless, but he had to think of a way to get everybody on top of one another. An idea pops into his head, and a sly smile appears across his face.

He looks towards the other team and sees them running away. He then sees Oliver casually walking behind them.

Blake quickly runs over to the guy and pulls him back roughly from behind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hisses.

"Following the other team back to camp," Oliver says. "We're supposed to be there anyways. It doesn't make any sense staying here when we're supposed to be there."

"We're not leaving yet. We need a plan before we move in," Blake says through clenched teeth. He turns the boy around and pushes him away. "Stay with your own team!" The push was a little too hard, and Oliver crashed into the ground.

"Yo' a'righ', Oliver?" August asks, running over to the crashed boy.

Oliver sits up and spits some grass out of his mouth. He looks up at August. "Of course I'm alright." He knocks at the helmet on his head. "But I don't like when people give me the extreme action so forcefully. I'd rather do it all myself." He gasps to himself and quickly stands up. "Dude, I've been practicing my handstands, so I can do weird stuff like that chick! Watch!"

Oliver spreads his arms out in front of him and takes a deep breath. August closes his eyes, afraid to watch what his friend is about to do. "Yo' shodn' do this," August says. "Ah would guess True been practicin' for years on that."

Oliver ignores him and bends over, placing his hands on the ground. He begins to flip his legs over his head, but he flips them too much and lands hardly on his back. He groans and throws his fist in the air. "Now that is epic!"

Blake glances over at his two teammates and shakes his head. "We'll ignore those two for now," he says, watching his teammates. "Now, I have a plan. May didn't say how our tower had to be, so I say we all go on our hands and knees and you know, stack ourselves on top of one another."

"How do you suppose we get on top of one another? I like climbing on top of guys just as much as the next girl," Santana says, "But it's hard to do when there's more than one person to climb on top of."

"That's where my plan comes into action," Blake says with a grin. "Jonah, Kole, come with me to get a ladder. I don't know how big it is, and I'll need help carrying it."

Jonah walks into the resort, but Kole just stays still. "I don't know, Blake. I'm not the strongest person there is. And I'm pretty short compared to the rest of you. I think somebody else should help you carry the ladder."

Blake leans over the boy and sneers at him. "I told _you_ to help with the ladder. Get in there. Now!"

Kole doesn't hesitate and rushes in the hotel, followed by a now calm Blake.

* * *

**-Dancing Serpents-**

After May had told everybody that the challenge was to be done at the cabins, the Dancing Serpents began to rush towards the cabins, trying to actually find the way to the cabins. But it is no problem for Harlem; she easily knew her way back to the cabins, for she had remembered the path once they first got there.

After running half way there, the team slows down into a walk after much complaining from a few people, relieved to see that the other team is nowhere to be seen.

Minya, who happens to be ahead of everybody by a good couple of feet, turns around and faces her team. "Vhat you think you doing?" she demands.

"We're walking, Minya!" Victoria says with a bubbly smile. "Running is hurting my feet!"

"There's no rush, though," Skylar adds.

Minya glares at the two of them. "Ve hurry!" she orders. "May said ve need to make a tower, and that vill be harrrd."

"There's no hurry, sister," Gavin says, biting into one of his Easy Bake cakes from earlier. "We got time. Let's just enjoy the scenery."

Minya stiffens when she sees Gavin bite into the cake. "Vhat is that?" She storms over to him and sniffs at him. "Chockate cake? Get rid of that!" She smacks his hand and the cake falls to the dusty ground of the path. "C'mon, we hurry!" she urges the group.

Gavin looks down at the cake on the ground and just stares at it for a few moments. He crouches down and picks it up, but it crumbles in his hand.

Fabian appears over Gavin and gazes at the calm man. Unsure of what to do, he places his hand on the Gavin's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you. Worst things could happen."

Gavin looks around at him. "She hit my hand and destroyed my miracle." He stands up and sighs. "I'm not mad, just disappointed at our sister."

Fabian faintly smiles. "Well, everybody is cruel once in a while; we all have a dark side in us. It's human nature.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I knew there were more of these around the island," Skylar exclaims, examining the cabana. "It's so cute! Look at all the palm tree pictures in here!"

She thinks for a moment and giggles. "Oh yeah! I forgot about why I came in here. Minya seems so mean, but she's just misunderstood! She needs a hug," she says with a smile.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam **– "If things keep going this way and we lose, I know who we're going to vote off," Victoria schemes. "But how can I get people to agree with me when I have to act stupid?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam **– Jericho gives a long whistle. "I hid my last cake that Gavin gave me," Jericho says. "I wanted to save it for later, and I was afraid that Minya would ruin mine too." He thinks for a moment and looks straight into the camera. "She is my teammate, but she better watch herself. She don't mess with my friend."

He magically takes the cake out from his pocket, perfectly round like it had been earlier. "Speaking of friend, I'll give this to back to him. I already had one. Good enough, right?"

* * *

**-Singing Vixens-**

It took a while, but the team eventually found a ladder, and there were now on their way back to camp. Blake had enlisted the help of Oliver and August to carry the ladder since Kole was too pitiful to do so, and Jonah was obedient and helped him in the first place.

But it was only a onetime thing. After all, if he was going to keep people close to him, he had to treat them right. And with respect, even though it was all a show to make him look the best for people who may be watching this and keep them with him if he ever needs a favor.

The trio ran as fast as they could while carrying a clunking ladder above their heads. When they first started, Oliver had been in the first, while August was in the back, but after Oliver had fallen numerous times over the tiniest of rocks, he had been moved to the back so the other two could warn him of any incoming rocks. That didn't really help, for he still would stumble, and the back of the ladder would tilt down, ruining the balance and almost having August and Blake lose their part of the ladder and have it crash upon their heads.

A good few feet ahead, the rest of the team jog towards the camp, not wanting to get too far ahead of their ladder, for without it, any attempts to further make their tower pass two people would be futile.

"I don't know how I'm going to make this tower," Banafrit says.

Sam looks towards her. "Why do you say that?"

"You know I don't like touching people!" Banafrit exclaims.

"No, I didn't really-"

"And if we're going to make a tower, I have to touch people!" Banafrit says. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can, tubby!" Blake yells. "I'm still mad at you for the dance-off yesterday. You better not screw this up!"

"It's not nice to call somebody tubby," she comments and crosses her arms.

"Just ignore him," Jonah says, coming behind the two girls. "You know how people like him can be. Just gotta ignore them."

Sam turns around and sees Jonah and a small sound emits from her throat. She quickly snaps her head forward and down at the path to make sure she's walking in a straight line. Jonah speeds up his pace until he's directly in between the two girls.

He smiles at them. "Hey, I noticed that you two were late for breakfast this morning," he comments. He pulls two muffins, wrapped in napkins, from his pockets. They're also somehow magically not squished. "I grabbed some extra muffins for you two. You know, in case you wanted them or anything."

Banafrit smiles and goes to grab one, careful to make sure that she doesn't touch him. She takes one of the muffins from him and unwraps it and smiles at the kind of muffin that it is: banana-nut. She starts blushing.

"I figured that you'd like it. You know, banana and banana-nut," he says. He glances over at Sam and holds the other wrapped muffin up. "You know you want."

She shakes her head. "I-uh… I have some stuff in my bag!" she comes up with quickly. "Besides, it's not a good idea to eat while walking. You'll be distracted."

Jonah frowns and stares at her bag. He grins mischievously and thinks of a plan.

"Damnit, Oliver! Stop falling over your own feet!" Blake swears.

"It's not my fault! You're not letting me know when a rock comes!" Oliver throws back.

Whitney rubs her temples. "I'm so tired! Can't they quiet down a bit; they're making my head throb."

Tammy shakes her head. "They can't. Guys have the need to feel like they're superior over one another."

"Will you guys just shut up already?" Santana yells at them. "If I wanted to hear this I would've hired some people to argue."

"You can actually do that?" Kole asks. "How come I never thought of that? That would be hilarious!"

Banafrit whirls around. "Oliver, Blake, can you two please stop fighting? We're teammates, friends. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We need to get along and win this challenge!"

"Shut it, tubby!" Blake snaps.

"Hey, be nice to her!" Oliver exclaims. "She's not doing anything wrong, you are!"

"Shut the hell up already!" Blake cries out.

Kole chuckles to himself. "I love this team."

* * *

**-Dancing Serpents-**

The team arrives at the cabins and sees all of their stuff outside of the cabins. Which cabin is theirs, they don't know. In front of one of the cabins, laying in a lounge chair, is Rinn, eyes close and presumably sleeping.

Minya looks around. "Ve shall build tower there," she says pointing to a spot with lots of room. She glances at Rinn and scoffs at the girl. "Vake herrr up vhile ve decide order of how ve do this."

"Will she get mad if we wake her up?" Skylar whispers

"Vho cares?" she says with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Host girrrl May said she be here judge. She be up to judge us or ve vake her."

Jericho shakes his head. "Let her sleep until we come up with a plan or we'll wake up when you don't want to be. Besides, you're not our boss."

"I take leadership role. I only one vho listen to host girrrl May, and the rules keep here," she says. She looks around the group and ends with Jericho and stares at the skeptical look that he's giving her. "Fine. We vait to vake her up."

True calls out to Minya. "How are we going to make the tower?" she asks.

"American cheerrrleaders make things. Pyramids they called," Minya explains.

"Ooh!" True exclaims. "I wanna be on top!"

Harlem thinks for a second. "It cannot be that easy. Little kids can make pyramids. Why would the hosts make it that easy?"

Minya shrugs. "It tower, no?" She looks over the group and points at Jericho and Fabian. "You two on bottom. Vhere Gavin and Zak?"

She looks over the group and spots the two over by the cabins. Gavin is holding his guitar and examining it while Zak sits next to him. Gavin strums it and closes his eyes, taking in the beauty of the sound that he just made. Zak is sitting there, enjoying the break.

"Vhat you two think you doing?" she yells at them. "We compete in challenge!" she yells louder. Her anger was already on the edge from the incompetency of her teammates. But having two of them slacking off and not doing anything just put her on edge. "Get over here! Now!" she yells.

* * *

Rinn stirs in her sleep and hears a loud voice intrude upon her dreams. Her eyes flash open and she sits up, her eyes glaring at the surroundings. She looks over at the team that is there, watching their teammate, the Russian she remembers in her still sleeping mind, furiously walk towards two other members. The girl keeps yelling at the two, her voice raising with each word that she speaks.

"Oh man, she's snapped," one of the boys comments, the one that's always carrying around that giant pick-up line book.

"Shouldn't we do something? They'll get hurt!" one of the blonde girls cries out. It was the girl that seemed to be two-faced with her audition tape.

The yelling from the Russian girl gets to Rinn's mind and her hands clench together. She stands up and glares at everybody.

"Hey, Host Girl is up," the guy with black dreadlocks says.

"She looks scary," the strawberry blonde comments, hiding behind the two-faced blonde.

She storms over to the Russian, and the Russian looks at her with surprise. "Vhat you think you doing?" she asks before Rinn shoots out and grabs the girl by the shirt.

"Will you shut up the hell up already? Nobody wants to hear you yelling! And then you go and wake me up! That's just rude and plain disrespecting," Rinn yells at her. "If you don't calm down and be nice to your team, I'll make it so you lose the challenge! Got it?"

The Russian stares at the girl, silent and shocked. She nods her head and Rinn lets go.

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up like you did and you'll face the consequences! Got it?" She lets go of the Russian's shirt and storms back to the lounge chair that she was laying in. She sits down and whips her legs over the edge of the chair and lays back and stretches until she falls back into slumber.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam **– Fabian sits in the confessional glancing through his notepad. He flips through page after page, his face hiding behind it. His head shakes and he closes the notepad, revealing a horrified look on his face. "That was scarier than anything I've witnessed or written."

He pauses for a moment and opens his notepad back up. He flips to a page and scribbles something into it. He holds the notepad up to the camera and at the top of the page is scribbled _Wrath of a Host_. He looks back at it and shivers.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Host Girl can be scary when woken up," Jericho says. He smiles. "Interesting."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I thought Minya was going to die!" Skylar screams into the camera.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **May is laughing into the camera. "I knew it was only a matter of time until Rinn was woken up like that! Everybody's talking about how this challenge is easy, but the hard time is my sister." May grins into the camera. "She will only wake up by alarm or a certain way and not be scary."

* * *

**-The Singing Vixens-**

"The other team is already here!" Tammy says.

"Of course they are, hot head," Blake says. "They left ages before us."

"My name's not hot head," she snaps at him.

"But your hair is red, and it's smoking," Blake says with a grin.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Blake is laughing. "Hehe, hot head. Not the smartest ever but it got her to react."

* * *

"They're already starting," Kole says. "We're not going to win.

The camera shifts over to the Dancing Serpents and their base of Zak, Gavin, Jericho, and Fabian is already being set up, and Derek is starting to climb on top of Fabian's back, stepping on his hand n the process, and Fabian clenches his teeth together to hold in the pain.

"No worries," Blake says. "Let them do that. We'll still win." He looks up at August. "Let's put the ladder over there."

They walk to an area where the ladder can be set up and they set up without any trees or muddy area getting in their way. The three guys holding the ladder drop it onto the ground, and Blake and August work to bring the ladder up. They pull the legs of the ladder apart.

Blake turns around once it's set up. "Who's on the bottom?"

Everybody looks around at one another, not saying a word.

Jonah raises his hand. "I have an idea. It'll work for Banafrit so nobody will technically touch her and we'll have a more balanced base."

"Well, get on it then!" Blake says to him. He glances over at Whitney. "What are we gonna do about Boy Hate Wonder?"

"I don't hate boys!" she pipes up. Blake sneers at her and she slightly jumps and pulls Sam in front of her, making sure that the guy can no longer see her. "They just scare me," she whimpers.

Kole rolls his eyes. "Isn't there anybody else that can go on top except for her? Can't she go anywhere where she won't have to be near any men?"

"No," Blake snaps. "You're the only other pipsqueak we have except for her! So think of something!"

Kole snaps right back at him. "I told you not to call me a pipsqueak! And I'll think of something, okay?"

Jonah comes running back to the group carrying a pillow that he found in one of the cabins. It was big and looked really fluffy.

Blake looks skeptically at the pillow. "And what's the pillow for?"

"Banafrit can put it on her back. She won't feel anything through it. Therefore, people technically won't be touching her," Jonah explains with a smirk.

"That's brilliant, Jonah!" Banafrit squeals.

"And so she won't feel the entire weight of everybody on her, because this will only work if she's on the bottom, I'll be on the bottom with her, okay? The person that goes on us needs to make sure he's mainly on me, but be touching the pillow slightly," he explains thoroughly.

"Well, let's get to this then," Blake grins.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Somebody on my team with brains," Blake says. "I made a smart choice."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I'm not all that comfortable with getting on top of people and have them on me," Sam says. "If I was at school, there would be tons of _that's what she said _jokes. Like when Blake asked who was on the bottom, I could just hear my classmates laughing."

She pulls out a milk carton from her bag and takes a drink of it. "Jonah is smart. Much smarter than Blake, and he actually took Banafrit's feelings into consideration. He's much different than most guys," she adds with a slight blush of her cheeks.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"He called me pipsqueak again!" Kole yells outraged to the camera.

* * *

**-Dancing Serpents-**

After the incident with Rinn, the Serpents quickly got to work with their pyramid. They had decided that the order would be as thus (and read in the exact same order… got lazy with the explaining _…): Zak, Gavin, Jericho, and Fabian on the bottom; Harlem, Minya, and Derek in the second row; Skylar and Victoria in the third row; and True hanging onto Destery's back on top. The entire group was to be on their hands and knees, to make it safer for the person on the top.

They already had the first and second row's done, and now they were waiting for Skylar to make her move. She stands before Zak and glances up.

She takes a deep breath. "I don't know about this, guys. I mean, it's not hard to get up there, but I don't want to kick you all in the face."

"You're not going to hurt us," Harlem says. Down below her, Zak shakes his head. "Just climb up, and we'll make sure nobody gets hurt."

Without any more hesitation, she steps onto Zak's back and pulls herself up and over Harlem. Already on her hands and knees, she scoots over until she's directly in between Harlem and Minya, one knee on both of their backs. As soon as Skylar is up there, Victoria takes off her high heels and jumps up onto Fabian's back, and nearly slips off. Derek grabs with one of his hands, most of his weight immediately going onto his one hand that was rested on Fabian's shoulder. He pulls her and she climbs up on top of his back and secures herself in between Minya and the boy.

"Go vake host now," Minya barks to Destery.

Destery bites his lip, uncertain. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Fink of something!" she yells at him. She freezes when she realizes how loud she had yelled and she looks over at Rinn; the girl is still sleeping. She releases a breath of relief and urges Destery to go wake the host up again.

Destery hesitantly walks over there, True still hanging onto him and trying to hide behind him, wide-eyed, as he goes to wake the host up. He stands beside her and freezes, fear taking him over.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Ve doomed," Minya cries, exasperated.

* * *

**-Singing Vixens-**

The group had gotten to work, and they almost thought they wouldn't have time to finish their tower, except for the fact that they overheard the other group talking and that they had to somehow wake Rinn up and have her judge them without her being mad from being woken up.

Jonah's idea worked wonders, and Banafrit couldn't feel anybody couldn't tell anybody was on top of her, but she was still nervous knowing that they were there.

"Just keep your eyes close," he had told her. "It'll all be over soon."

She surely listened to him, and it made her fear less of a worry. She anxiously waited for the challenge to be over.

The order for the tower was as followed (again, I'm not going to list how each person had gotten up XD): Banafrit and Jonah on the bottom, with a pillow on Banafrit's back; then in this order was August, Blake, Tammy, Oliver, Santana, Sam, and Kole and Whitney were supposed to go on top.

Sam climbs the ladder, nervous to be up so high. She looks at the top of towering people and realizes that if she messes up the proportioning of her weight, everybody would get toppling over and would get hurt, probably getting mad at her and voting her off for throwing the challenge off. She takes a deep breath and reaches one leg out and wraps it on the other side of Santana. She hangs onto Santana with one hand and lets go of the ladder, quickly hanging onto her with the other hand and pushing her dangling leg onto Santana's back. She slowly lifts her one leg up and rests her knee on Santana's back. She hears Santana make a pained noise underneath of her.

She waits a second and then smiles. "I made it everybody!" she exclaims. Down below her, her team cheers without moving.

"Now you and Whitney need to get up," Blake says.

Whitney jumps at her name and looks at the boy next to her. She clenches her eyes shut and shakes her head. "Nuh uh!" she says.

Kole sighs and takes off his blue and purple striped scarf. He hands it to Whitney who looks up at him surprised. "Tie it around your eyes. You won't know that you're by a guy with it."

She holds her hands up and examines the scarf. "But I won't be able to see."

Kole can feel a vein nearly popping on his forehead. "That's the point. I'll direct you and help you. If we lose, I'll take the blame." He notices the shocked look that Whitney is giving him and he attempts to smile. "I was here, so I was hopefully seen. That's good enough for me."

Whitney looks down for a moment and then she looks up at him determined, almost as if there is fire in her eyes. She holds the scarf up to her face and ties it around her head. She tightens her again, making sure that it doesn't fall off. "There!"

She begins to move towards the ladder and Kole grabs her by the wrist, stopping her. "Don't get yet! I'm not up there!" He turns his attention towards Blake. "How do you suppose we wake Rinn up? According to the other team and what they've said, she's worst than her sister when's woken up."

Blake grins. "I've got a plan. Just get on top of that tower before the other team figures a way to wake her up."

August glances at Destery and True, who had been standing there for a good five minutes, frozen. "Ah don't think sh'll wake up soon," he says.

Santana lightly shakes her head and freezes when she feels herself begin to topple. "Good, let them freeze up!"

Kole pulls Whitney towards the ladder and puts her free hand on the ladder. "Here's the ladder. Just climb up and wait until I tell you to do something."

He climbs up the first two steps of the ladder and feels as if he was yanked down. He glances down and sees that the girl hasn't nudged. He sighs again. "Climb up the ladder, Whitney."

"Oh, ok!" she exclaims. With each step that he takes, she takes a step, making sure that the ladder is actually beneath her foot before she takes a step in fear that she'll fall. She feels him stop and she looks up at him, confused, her mouth gawking at him.

"We're at the top of the ladder," he says. "When I move, take two steps up and no more or you'll fall. Okay?"

She nods, uncertain, and feels him let go. She panics and takes two nervous steps up the ladder and nearly loses her balance. She catches herself and stands perfectly still.

After Kole lets go of her wrist, he whips his leg over Sam and quickly releases his other leg before catching his balance. He glances over at Whitney and sees her standing perfectly still on the top of the elevator, frozen with fear. He hurriedly brings his one knee on top of Sam and brings his other one up as quickly as he did the last one.

He grabs onto her shirt, earning a sound of protest from the girl and he mutters an apology. He looks at Whitney and holds out his hand. "Reach your hands out and follow my voice, but don't step anywhere. Just reach for my hand," he directs.

She sticks her hands out, almost losing her balance, and she catches herself once again. She turns at the waist, her hands searching the air for him. She waits and tries to visualize where his voice was coming from. But she can't remember.

Kole watches her and raises his hand a little higher, knowing how close she was to him. "Try again," he urges.

Whitney's senses perk when she hears his voice, and she reaches out again and feels his hand. She tightly grabs onto it and slightly shivers. She clears her mind and tries to imagine Kole as her mom or one of her friends from the island here.

"Listen carefully," Kole begins, "All you need to do is get on top of me. Don't worry about it being neat or anything."

Whitney nods and tightly grips his hand. She feels her hand being pulled and freezes.

"You need to bring one of your hands towards where I'm pulling you," he directs.

"Okay," she says.

She takes a step towards him and feels around for where his back is. When she thinks she feels it, she steps forward with her other foot and falls. The tower begins to shake, and the team begins to panic. Luckily, the ladder stops them from toppling to the ground as a good portion of the group crashes into it.

Afraid of falling, Whitney wraps her arms around Kole's neck, clinging on for dear life.

"Hey!" he calls out in protest. "Not so tight!"

"Wait, she's actually on?" Blake asks.

"Yeah," Kole calls down to him.

"Rinn, wake up! May wants to talk to you!" Blake calls out to her.

Rinn's eyes flash open and she quickly sits up, nearly bumping foreheads with Destery, who had been poking her. He jumps back and nearly falls back to the ground, but manages to fall sideways to he doesn't crush True.

Rinn jumps up from the lounge chair and looks around for the voice that had called her. "What is it? What does she want?" she asks.

Blake grins. "She needs you to judge if this tower is good enough."

Rinn looks at him and smiles. "Okay."

The Dancing Serpents gawk at the now awakened host.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"It was that easy?" Destery asks. "How did they know that?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Des should voken her up. Vho cares if she grumpy?" Minya says.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Blake grins into the camera. He holds up a walkie talkie. "I stole this from Rachel yesterday when I first arrived to the island. She still hasn't noticed." He snickers. "I heard May talking to Rachel about how to wake Rinn up. Who knew it would actually work?"

* * *

"Well, it looks like the winner's of the challenge are the Singing Vixens," Rinn announces.

The still-towered team cheers and instantly stops when the tower begins to shake.

Rinn turns towards the dismounting pyramid of the Dancing Serpents and frowns. "I'm sorry about earlier," she apologizes. "I faintly remember snapping at somebody and I'm sorry." Minya throws a glare at the girl, and Rinn jumps back. "I said I was sorry," she said again, more apologetic. "Anyways, it saddens me to say that you are all to join us in the bar room at the resort and that one of you will be voted off."

The Dancing Serpents look dejected and walk towards the resort, not wanting to be left by the cabins with nothing to do. Rinn walks towards the tower and stands on her tiptoes.

"Where's the jacket?" she whispers into Oliver's ear.

The boy smiles. "It's still at the hotel, where you told me to leave it."

She nods and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" he calls out.

She turns back towards him and tilts her head to the side.

"Thanks," he says.

She nods and smiles and starts to make her way down the path.

Once she was gone, Santana began to panic. "Wait, don't go!" she calls out. She can feel people's bodies begin to move as they try to glance at her. "We're stuck like this, you idiots!"

Tammy shakes her head. "We just need to fall over," she says.

"I'm not falling over!" Kole cries out. "This girl still has a hard grip on me!"

Oliver grins. "Go for the thrill!" he calls out as he purposely shakes his bodies. The teammates above him and the one below him go falling off of the tower. He lays on the grass and begins to laugh. "Now that was good.

"I'm gonna kill him," Tammy comments from under him.

* * *

In the bar room of the resort, the Dancing Serpents sit in front of Rinn and an array of drinks. May and Rachel stand in front of the door, and May grins with excitement, knowing that she was making her sister be the bad guy.

"I know that we're doing this early," May comments from over by the door, "But the challenge got done early. I could be mean and have you all wait seven more hours until after dinner." She looks at the team and they shake their heads at her, and she smiles as if she accomplished something. "That's what I thought!" She turns her attention towards Rinn. "Go, Rinn!"

"Yeah," she mutters quietly. She looks up at everybody and bites her lip. "So, May feels that I should be the one to say who goes home today," Rinn says, "because I'm the one that judged the challenge. Remember: who goes home today was not my decision, so please don't hate me!"

May coughs from over at the door and rolls her eyes. Rinn glances over at her, and May rolls her hands, urging her twin to move on.

Rinn turns back towards the crowd. Seeing all of them looking at her, she glances nervously at the ground and keeps her stare there. "Um… okay… um… I shall call your names, and you will come up here to get a non-alcoholic drink. I think they're piña coladas… I'm not really sure… But they're non-alcoholic, so none of you will get drunk! That's good, right?"

Skylar shakes her head up and down and stops when Victoria looks over at her.

"Okay… um…" She counts the glasses. "There are only ten drinks here. So, sadly one of you is going home today. I'm sorry to say that. And when you leave this island, it means that you're leaving forever. But technically you can't leave forever, because you could always come back after the show."

She feels May glaring at her and a sound emits from her throat. "Anyways, when I call you name, please come up here and grab a drink!"

"Gavin!"

He smiles and walks up and grabs a drink. He takes a sip.

"Victoria!"

Victoria smiles widely and walks up to the bar. When she reaches the bar, she smirks so only the hosts can see it.

"Skylar!"

Skylar stands up. "Is this when I get my drink?"

"Yes…" May murmurs from over by the door. "I think she and Whitney must be the same person," she whispers to Rachel. "She's so stupid."

"Jericho," she says with a slight smile. Realizing her action, her smile quickly disappears and she looks back down at the ground with a straight face.

He comes up and grabs a drink "Thanks, Host Girl."

"Harlem!"

The girl walks up to the bar and grabs a drink, taking a drink of it. She licks her lips. "Could use a little more coconut cream," she comments.

"Destery!"

"Yay!" he cries. He jumps up and grabs his drink and glances at everybody. His face slightly pales. "I mean… cool." He thinks for a moment. "I thought everybody would've been mad that I couldn't wake her up," he says.

"It's impossible!" Skylar says.

"I wouldn't do it," Derek says.

"I said I was sorry!" Rinn says, slightly high-pitched. She takes a deep breath.

"Fabian!"

He walks up to the bar counter and grabs his drink. He takes one last look at her and shivers.

"Derek!"

He smiles and walks up to the bar, grabbing his drink. He looks up at Rinn. "Did you make this? It's really good!"

Rinn smiles and gives a small giggle. "Yeah. Do you really think so?"

He grins at her and winks. "Of course I do."

She giggles again, and May walks over and pushes Derek a little too hard, causing him to fall to the ground, getting his drink all over him. The people in the room laugh, and he wipes the white drink off of him.

"Stay away from her, lover boy," May says with a glare.

Rinn looks around the room at the three people left. "There are three of you and only two drinks left. Remember: if I don't call your name, you are to go home!"

"Zak!"

He gives a smile, revealing his cracked teeth. He grabs a drink and takes a quick swig of it.

"True, Minya," Rinn says, directing the two girls, "One of you is going home today."

"True, you messed up by being stuck in your weird contortion thing all day today. You didn't really help you team. Minya, you were mean, bossy, and you woke me up! That itself is a crime! Anyways…"

"Minya..." Rinn begins.

Minya quickly steps up, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're going home."

"Vhat? But you said name! I safe!" Minya says, outraged.

"Minya has a point there, Rinn. You said her name," May says.

Rinn shrugs apologetically. "I don't know how this work. But Minya was voted off. True is staying." Rinn glances over at the still contorted girl and sighs. "We'll give you your drink later."

"Thanks, Rinn!" True says with a wide smile.

"Minya, you have to go. I'm sorry," Rinn says. "But remember: don't wake me up again!"

May and Rachel go to grab the Russian, but Minya shakes her arms, not letting them get near her. "I got it. I can valk by self." She walks out of the room, leaving everybody there thinking. May and Rachel follow her out.

"Well," Ray begins, "You guys can do whatever you want for the remainder of the day. Have fun!"

* * *

May and Rachel follow Minya to the dock where a helicopter is waiting for the girl. She turns around and speaks to them. "They vill pay for vhat they did! Mark my vords!"

May waves her hand as the girl steps on the helicopter. "Have fun! We'll miss you!"

"Really?" Rachel asks.

May laughs. "Nope!"

"And I shall make Host Girl Rrinn pay for vhat she did! It her fault!" Minya yells as the helicopter flies away.

Rachel stares at the helicopter from the distance and turns to the host. "Are you worried?"

"Nope, Rinn can handle herself," May says with a flick of her hand.

* * *

Sam sits in the lobby of the resort, cleaning her bag of the breakfast contents from earlier. She notices a weird, bulging item and pulls it out of the bag. Taped to it is a note.

She takes the note off and reads it. _"I know you said you didn't want, but I did get it for you, so I still had to give it to you. Blueberry is a symbol of a nurturing, homey person. You don't like to make any attention to yourself, but you still care about people, even if you don't say anything, and this will make you a good friend. A blueberry muffin also symbolizes a shy person, but I hope to fix you of that quality. As soon as you don't freak out when I'm around or hit me in the nose again, like you did yesterday. Sorry for sneaking this in your bag, but I really wanted you to have it. Have a good day. ~Jonah._

Sam looks skeptically at the note after reading it and then unwraps the muffin from the napkin casing. It is indeed blueberry and very puffy. She looks back at the note and smiles to herself, ripping off a piece of the muffin and popping it into her mouth, savoring the flavor. She quickly finishes the muffin and goes to throw the junk from her bag away. She goes to throw the note away, but stops and folds it and hides it inside her bag.

"Thank you, Jonah," she whispers to herself.

* * *

"I got some butter!" Skylar exclaims, running into the cafeteria.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Destery asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We just need to loosen her up a bit," she comments.

"I don't care if it doesn't work!" True exclaims. "Just get me unstuck!"

Destery and Skylar grab spoons, the only utensil she was able to find, and starts spreading the butter over the girl's body. Once she's all buttered up, they both grab one of her legs and pulls them out. True quickly comes out of her position, and she rolls onto her legs, sitting for the first time all day.

She smiles and stretches her legs. "I'm free!" she exclaims. She looks up at Destery and jumps at him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're getting butter all over, True!" Destery cries out in protest.

"I don't care!" she exclaims. "You're a hero!" True turns her attention to Skylar and get ready to pounce on the girl.

Skylar's eyes widen, but before the girl could react, True jumps on her too, getting her covered in butter.

"You two are amazing!" True exclaims.

* * *

Whitney stands outside of the room where Kole is sitting and watching television with Fabian, Gavin, and Jonah. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath, stepping into the room full of boys. The boys hear her walk in and they look at her.

"Hi there, sister," Gavin greets. Fabian and Jonah wave at the girl and Kole just stares at her.

"What do you want?" Kole asks rather harshly.

She tenses up a bit and takes another breath, relaxing her body. She walks over to him and holds out her hands. "Here!" she says. She drops the blue and purple striped scarf onto his laugh.

He looks up at her, confused.

"Thank you for helping me earlier, Kole," she says. She smiles at him. "It was very nice of you." Before he could say anything, her face quickly pales and she looks around the room. She utters a high-pitched scream and quickly runs towards the door, accidently running into it. She stands up, looks at the four boys, and actually gets out of the room, still screaming.

Kole glances down at the scarf on his lap and ties it around his neck again. "She's weird," he comments.

* * *

May walks into her room at the resort and walks over to the bed, falling onto her. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices her jacket, neatly folded with a note on top of it.

She rolls over and grabs the note, reading it: _"Thanks for the jacket – Oliver"_

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "He's such an idiot." She smiles.

* * *

Outside of May's room, Oliver watches her get her jacket back through the door she forgot to close. When she notices the note, he raises a fist into the air and turns around to August. "I finally got rid of the jacket! And she's not going to kill me!"

"She was ne'er gona kill yo'," August says.

"So?" Oliver asks. "I'm still free." He looks back, pass the ajar door and sees the girl smiling. He smiles to himself. "She looks good when she smiles," he comments.

August snickers. "Yo' like 'er," he says.

Oliver turns back to him, a blush on his face. "I do not!" He pauses. "I'm going to go get some lunch!" he says, making his way towards the elevator.

August watches the boy leaves and grins. "He so likes 'er."

* * *

"I love the way things turn out," Rinn says with a slight smile. "Now we're only down to twenty participants, and the fun is still to come!"

"Thanks to May and her talent of planning things ahead of time, people learned how mean I can be when I'm woken up. And it looks like interesting things are starting to happen on the show. At least May finally got her jacket back."

"So what's going to happen in the future of this show? I don't know! But you can find out next time, on:"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"RESORT!"

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I've got a quick question: if any of you have any challenge ideas, or things you just want to say, please give me these great ideas!  
**

**I'm sorry for getting rid of Minya... she is honestly one of my favorite characters, but my friend decided to get rid of them... Must to my discontent...  
**

**Let's hope that this story stays!  
**

**Dancing Serpents:  
Harlem  
Skylar  
Victoria  
True  
Zak  
Gavin  
Destery  
Jericho  
Fabian  
Derek  
**

**Singing Vixens:  
Tammy  
Banafrit  
Santana  
Sam  
Whitney  
August  
Kole  
Blake  
Jonah  
Oliver  
**

**Eliminated:  
Syrena (from the Singing Vixens)  
Minya (from the Dancing Serpents)  
**

**Until next time,  
-KaidaThorn-**


	4. Fool Fishing

**There are not enough things I could say to express how I feel about why this wasn't updated for like two months. I mean, I could actually say a lot... But it could be determined as BS, excuses, lies, or the truth. I mean, I wouldn't lie to you guys. I just don't wanna explain about every little thing that made it impossible to update this. But I will give some reasons_:_**

**1. My arm was broken for two weeks.  
**

**2. My dad was on vacation for an amount of time.  
**

**3. I have been scarred for life.  
**

**4. I've been stuck on an area in this chapter (but I have been working on the other chapters)  
**

**5. Work... Somebody has to save the children of my city!  
**

**Anyways... It's up now! So that's all that matters ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... Except for May, Rinn, Rachel, and now technically Jonah and Whitney. Somewhat... And I own a new mentioned character... Who is mentioned... Yeah... I don't own Total Drama either! Oh! And thanks to ConfusedSoAmI (that name explains me so well too XD) for the challenge idea. They gave a vague idea... and I TDR'd it...  
**

**Yay! Longest chapter! 30 pages... and about 15,600 words... This is to make up for the lateness... I'm sorry...  
**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Resort…_

True got stuck in a situation, and we literally mean stuck. It was a compromising position where her legs were brought back behind her head and tucked underneath her chin; she could only move when rolling around or walking on her hands, until Destery decided it would be easier just to carry her. Thanks to Skylar's one smart moment, True was greased up with butter and was easily out of the position.

Oliver, being the idiot that he is, also tried to do what True did. But after a few wise words from August about True being a professional, Oliver tried to do handstands first, and not even that worked, much to his dismay.

Our challenge consisted of making a tower out of their selves, which was actually the easiest part. The hard part was trying to wake up Rinn without having her bite off your head, which the Dancing Serpents found the hard way when Minya's constant yelling woke her up.

The Singing Vixens won the challenge after Blake overheard May talking over a walkie talkie and discovered that the only way to wake Rinn up is when her sister's name is mentioned, which actually worked. She was her old cheery self again.

In the bottom two was True, because she didn't really help at all and she didn't wake up Rinn when she was supposed to, and Minya. Minya was voted off, after being bossy and being the one to show Rinn's true nature and scare the team of waking Rinn up in the future.

The episode ended nicely. Everything was all sweet, and you could easily hear the birds singing. If there were any birds… And I didn't hear any birds singing, but still, you can all imagine it. Can't you?! Sam found a muffin in her bag; it was blueberry with much hidden meaning behind it. May finally got her jacket back, with a small note attached to it. And Whitney faced her fear of boys long enough to return Kole's scarf before running away screaming, and hitting the wall. Boy, was that funny!

And then we even found out that Oliver was creeping on May.

_He's not a creeper, Rachel._

Shut up, Rinn! He is too! We know it, the viewers know this, and he knows this!

Anyways… what's going to happen on this next exciting episode of _Total Drama Resort_?

FIND OUT NOW!

* * *

"Oh, Santana!" Whitney calls out to her teammate. She runs out the door of the cabin and calls her teammate's name again. "Are you going swimming?"

Santana turns around and stares at the girl. She's wearing an emerald green bikini and matching sunglasses with the same colored rims and shaded lens. "There's no way I'd go swimming in these fish infested waters, even if this is a resort. It's just disgusting! I'm tanning," she proudly states, gesturing towards the towel and bottle of lotion in her hand. "The sun isn't too high, so I shouldn't burn." She places her free hand on her nearly bare waist and narrows her eyes slightly at the girl. "Why do you care?"

Whitney runs over to her and pries Santana's hand from her waist, holding it. "Ooh! Can I join you?" She slightly bounces up and down and smiles widely. "I've never tanned before! And this would be a great chance to bond with you!"

Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Oh, Whitney. We're never going to bond," she says with a hint of humor in her voice.

Whitney turns her head to the side, her mouth hanging over. Santana swipes her hand away from Whitney's grasp and holds it up in front of herself. She smile nervously but still has a cool demeanor about herself.

"You see, we're from two entirely different worlds. I'm rich. You're… you," Santana explains. "And there's just so much that separates the two of us as humans of this world." She pauses and flashes a grin. "So you stay here, doing whatever it is that you've been doing since we've arrived on this bug-infested island, and I'll go to the beach. Okay?"

Whitney looks away for a second and then looks back at the girl. She rapidly nods her head up and down.

"Good girl. Now, have a nice day." Santana turns on her heel and walks away, making her way down a pathway that led to the shoreline. After a few minutes of walking, she hears the crunching of a stick. Startled, she turns around and sees Whitney standing behind her, a foot high in the air. "What are you doing?" she cries out.

"Following you," Whitney says. She smiles.

"I'm going to the beach," Santana snaps at her. "Alone!"

"Okay!" Whitney calls to her after Santana starts to walk off again.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Whitney is in tight, blue, mid-thigh shorts and a black tank top. She squirts some lotion onto her hand and rubs it into the other one. She begins to rub the lotion on her arms and legs. "I've never been sun-tanning before! I've always wanted to try it." She squints her eyes, nearly closing them, and gets close to the camera. She takes a finger and wipes it across her nose, leaving a small white trail. She smiles at the camera. "I'm all ready!"

* * *

"Is he alrigh'?" Augusts asks, staring down at Gavin who was taking up the majority of the couch.

The part of the couch that his body didn't take up is taken by Fabian, but Gavin's feet were across the boy's lap. Fabian once again pushes Gavin's feet off of him, but the legs make their way back onto his lap. Fabian looks over at Gavin and relieves a deep sigh. He then shifts his body and rests his elbow on the arm of the couch, turning his attention to the television.

Destery shrugs over from the chair that he sat in. "The guys on the team said that they wanted to hang out, and about half of us are here. Gavin said he'd chill for a while, and he just passed out. It was kinda cool how fast he passed out." Something catches his attention and he looks up and behind August. "What's wrong with Oliver?"

Oliver is sitting at the game table in the corner of the room, his head and helmet hidden beneath his hands which are crossed over his head. He hears his name and groans.

"Kole started complain'," August explains. "There was dirt in his bed. Funny 'ow he freaked ou'. But he kept us up all night. And he missin' May."

Fabian's eyes drift over and look at August, curious, and Destery jumps up out of his chair. "He's missing May?" Destery asks. "How could he miss May?"

"Well," August begins, "Y'know… Oliver…"

August is cut off when Oliver's hands clamp over his mouth and pulls him down. Fabian turns his full attention towards the duo, raising an eyebrow at Oliver's sudden outburst, and Destery stares. "Why'd you do that?" Destery thinks for a moment and gasps to himself. "You're covering up! Ooh, ooh! Why do you miss May?"

Oliver moves his hands away from August and thinks for a moment, his eyes wide. "I… I miss the challenges! It's been a week since our last challenge, and you know, it's boring here!"

"Lyin' ain't cool, brother," Gavin murmurs over from the couch. The guys in the room glance over at him, but he doesn't stir again. He turns over onto his side, readjusting himself, and accidently kicks Fabian, pushing the masked teen up against the arm of the couch.

Fabian frowns and pushes Gavin's legs off of him with success. When the legs stay where they're at and don't move back up at him, Fabian smiles, fixes mask, making sure it's covering his face, and holds the television's remote up triumphantly, pointing it towards the screen.

His moment of victory is ruined when Gavin's legs fly up and plop onto his lap once again. He jumps in shock and drops the remote; it bounces and hides underneath the small slit of space between the bottom of the couch and the floor. When the remote bumps onto the floor, one of the buttons get pressed, causing the station to change to a boring game of tennis that never seems to move on.

The guys in the room groan.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Fabian shakes his head. "Typical. Story of my life." He sighs deeply and drops his head.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"So August figured out that I have an itty bitty crush on May," Oliver confesses into the camera. "But who wouldn't? She's hot! And she's thrilling! She sets things to the extreme, and I admire that."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"So the guys were mad that the remote was dropped and we had to watch that tennis game," Destery explains into the camera. "They complained the entire time, but I was actually starting to enjoy it." He pauses and looks straight into the camera. "Why didn't somebody just get up and change it?"

* * *

After eating breakfast, Harlem walks back to her cabin and makes sure that all of her stuff was in order. She puts her book of crossword puzzles on the strange box-shaped table beside her bed. She sits on the edge of her bed, curious as to what she could do for the remainder of the day. She falls backwards onto her bed and stretches her legs out, staring at the bottom of the bed above hers. She closes her eyes and begins to think.

Her thoughts immediately drifted towards Zak and Derek. Sure, it was nice that they were all friendly and outgoing with her, but in all honestly, she found it slightly disturbing. Not once in her life had somebody been friendly with her, let alone even talk to her. After all, many had dubbed her the goth, and she could even be one, but others thought her creepy because of that name that she had been given. Being here on the island, in this situation, she wasn't sure whether she should like it or if she should be on her guard.

A pillow from up above True's bed falls on her face, interrupting her thoughts, and she groans from beneath it. She grabs it and lightly throws it at the box that she set her crossword on. Satisfied when she realizes that there would be no more distractions, she steadies her breathing again and closes her eyes, dropping her head into her own pillow.

_Thud!_

She hears the crash, and her eyes flash open. She scrambles to sit up. Once up, she looks around the room, looking for where the noise came from. She hears the thud again, and she looks at the box beside her bed. She stares at it intently and gasps when it jumps up off the ground. Uncertain of what to do, she leans forward and grabs her crossword from off the top of the box, ready to spring out of the cabin.

The lid to the box flies open and crashes into the wall, revealing True's outstretched hand and the rest of her body in an awkward position. Harlem stifles a scream at the sudden crash and backs up against the wall. True's head pops up from between her heads, and she smiles at the girl.

"What's wrong?" True asks with a giggle. "I scared you, didn't I?" She starts to laugh. "You look funny when scared."

Harlem takes a deep breath and rubs at one of her temples. "I should think that I do not." She stands up, her book of crosswords still in her hand. "If you would excuse me, I desire to see if there is still food at the resort's cafeteria." She gives a slight bow. "Good day."

"Watch out for the toast! It's evil!" True calls out. Harlem glances back at the contortionist one last time before leaving the cabin. As True watches Harlem leave, she scratches the top of her head with her big toe. "Maybe the toast is nice to her?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Ever since I've been young, I've been fighting toasters. They don't like me," True says. "They shoot all sort of stuff at me – waffles, bagels, and even a tiny dinosaur toy that my neighbor put it in – but their biggest weapon is toast." She begins to jump around the cabana. "I always manage to dodge it, but the toast still scares me. It's trying to kill me. Anybody who sides with toast is a bad guy!"

She sits down and sighs heavily. She jumps up again, her eyes wide, and her face gets close to the camera. "Are you with the toast?" she asks the camera, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Wait, Zak!" Rachel calls out to the teenaged mechanic.

He and Derek turn around and look at her. Zak raises an eyebrow at her.

"We need you to fix something, if that's alright with you," she says.

He glances at Derek and rolls his shoulders in a type of shrug.

Rachel reaches forward and grabs Zak's hand in between her own and begins to pout, her eyes turning into wide circles and shimmering. "Please! May really wants you to, and she'll get mad at me if I come back empty handed!"

Zak stares down at his hand, enclosed by hers, and then up at her face. Her bottom lip sticks out further, forming more of a pout. He sighs and smiles, showing a majority of his cracked teeth.

Rachel smiles and hugs him tightly. "Thank you so much! C'mon!"

Zak looks back at Derek. "Go on," he says to the guy. He goes into the area where Rachel disappeared.

Derek waves. "Bye, I guess."

* * *

"Why exactly are you here?" Victoria asks Kole, glaring down at him.

"I just want to come and sit down on the beach," he says quietly.

"Like I believe that!"

Kole throws his hands up into the air. "So you caught me! I hate most of the people here," he admits, "They have no style. You, however, do. And there's something about you that is interesting. There's more to be seen."

"Victoria!" Skylar calls out the girl's name, waving something, her hand in a fist. "I think I found it!"

"What does it look like?" Victoria asks.

"It's pink with yellow swirls!"

"No, it needs to be pink with baby blue zigzags!"

Skylar opens her hand, the shell dropping from her hand. "Okay! I'll find it."

When she's occupied, Kole turns his attention back to Victoria. "You sure have her wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Victoria whirls on him. "I do not. She just volunteered to look for a shell that I found and forgot to grab the other day. Is that so wrong? Being a good friend?"

Kole shakes his hands in front of his body, guarding himself. "Not at all, not at all. But I was just wondering-"

Victoria shakes her head. "I don't know anything. Now I really, really, really want to finish reading my book! I'm on a really good part. Can I please finish reading it?" she asks, her voice high from the whine that she was doing.

Kole adjusts his scarf. "Fine," he says.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I found it! I found it!" Skylar shows the camera the shell that Victoria wanted – pink with baby blue zigzags. "Victoria is going to be so happy! I'll give it to her later"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"She's just as everybody says – stupid and innocent," Kole says. "But Blake says there's something about her. But what could it be?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Victoria coughs. "Was that really my voice? I sounded so pathetic! But I really wasn't lying; it was a good part in my book." She opens up her book and reads it, and her eyes widen. "What? No! No! Noooo! They can't do that!" She closes her book. "I hate this book. Hate it. Hate it. Completely hate it. I'm not reading it."

She tosses the book to the end of the bench. She looks at the camera, to the book, to the camera, and back to the book. She grabs the book and opens it again. "I can't help it! But I love this book so much! It's my tenth time reading it."

* * *

Derek opens the door to the cabin and sees Jericho sitting on his bed, a variety of items sprawled across the sheets. He sees Jericho carefully moving some thread through the fabric.

"You're working on another one?"

Jericho shakes his head. "I'm working on a new one. Rinn took all my stuff, saying that voodoo stuff shouldn't be on the island."

"How are you making that?"

Jericho grins sheepishly. "I took some sheets from the resort and Banafrit gave me a needle and some thread. Everything else I can get from outside."

"Interesting," Derek says. "Why don't you just ask Rinn for the stuff back?"

"She won't talk to me," Jericho admits.

"It's because you haven't tried any pick-up lines! Ladies love those." Derek plops onto his bed, the only non-bunk in the room. He pulls out his thick pick-up line book out from underneath his pillow and stares at it. "You could borrow it if you want. She'd love it!"

Jericho shakes his head. "She's already afraid of me because of the voodoo doll from when we all first came to the island. I don't want to try a pick-up line. Besides, she hates me."

"Then I'll try it!" Derek stands up, the book under his arm, and opens the door. He steps out and looks back for a minute. "She still carries around that voodoo doll, you know."

Jericho's head snaps up from working on the voodoo doll. "She does?" he asks, but Derek's already gone.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I'm the only person here that Rinn won't talk to!" Jericho exclaims. "Sure, she doesn't talk much to anybody, but she'll at least stand by them. What have I done to make her hate me so much?"

_(Flashback)_

**_Jericho holds up what he held in his hand: a voodoo doll that looks like Rinn. She flinches away, terrified for a minute. "I told it to tell you to let me in. And it worked." He grins._**

_(Another Flashback)  
_

**_Rinn looks at the doll in Jericho's hand and looks frightened. "What is that?"_**

**_"It's another voodoo doll," he says with a grin. "When it's done, it'll look just like you!"_**

**_Rinn screams and hides._**

_(End Flashback)_

"So I pick on her! Is that a crime?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"So, there are a lot of bodacious babes on this island, and I'm not sure who I'm going to go for yet." Derek pauses and goes into deep thought. "Maybe Victoria? Or Skylar? I won't go for Harlem; I don't wanna ruin my friendship with her. I can't go for Whitney; she's worst than Rinn when it comes to Jericho."

"Ooh! Maybe I'll go for Rinn! It's not really my style to go for girls who have power, but it could help me out. And she makes some good drinks. Yeah! I'm going to go for her!" He pauses again. "It won't be cool if Jericho goes for her."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Wait…" Jericho says, thinking. "Rinn's still carrying around the voodoo doll from when I first came here! That means she doesn't hate me!" He throws his fist into the air, feeling accomplished. "But why does she run from me?"

* * *

Tammy sits on the shaded porch of the Singing Vixen's cabin, reading a magazine that she found in the resort. She flips the page and scoffs at what some of models are wearing. _Typical._

"Hey, toots," Blake says, coming to sit beside her. She glances at him and then back at the magazine. He raises an eyebrow at her. "What's with the cold attitude?"

"I'm not cold. I'm reading," Tammy says. She flips another page.

"Can I read with you?"

"No," Tammy says promptly.

"Well, how about we just talk then?"

"No," she says without thought again.

"So, I was thinking-" He gets cut off.

"I don't think so," she says, closing the magazine.

Blake frowns. "I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say!"

She stands up. "I don't care. Take whatever you were thinking to somewhere else." She turns around and hits Blake in the face with her magazine. "Oops, sorry." She goes into her cabin and quickly locks the door.

Blake stands up and looks into the window of the door, scowling at her. She smiles and waves at him, prompting him to leave.

"Hey, Blake!"

Blake turns around and sees Jonah. Jonah is out of breath and breathing rather heavily.

"Have you seen Sam or Banafrit?" he asks.

"No, I haven't," Blake says. "Shouldn't you be with Santana or Kole?"

"Why should I?" Jonah asks. "I'm in an alliance with you three, and we're not exactly friends. I want to be them when I can."

Blake sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, whatever." He lazily raises a finger. "I saw them go in that direction."

Jonah smiles widely. "Thanks!"

He runs off. Blake turns around and back at the girl's cabin. He sees Tammy peering out from behind a slightly opened door. She sees that he sees, and she quickly slams the door shut, locking it again.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Was he trying to get me for an alliance?" Tammy asks. "Or is he just trying to butter me up?" She thinks. "I hate guys like him.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Sam's been running from me, and it's making me depressed," Jonah says. He slumps down, almost falling off the bench and onto the floor. "Maybe I'm coming on too strong? Maybe I shouldn't act like me, but somebody else. Who is she comfortable around?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Kole failed. I failed. And Jonah's loyalty wavers. These idiots can't do anything right!" Blake cries.

* * *

Zak steps back from the small machine, staring intently at it. He sidesteps and looks at it from a different angle. He shifts back to his normal stance and sidesteps in the opposite direction, checking everything out on this side. He slumps his shoulder and places his hands into his pockets.

"So what's wrong with it?" Rachel asks, looking over his shoulder, trying to see what he's seeing.

He turns to her and grins. "Toolbox," he orders.

"Okay, okay!" she says. She fumbles backwards and grabs the toolbox, trying her hardest to lift it off the ground. She slides her feet across the ground and tries to lift it again, but falls forwards, crashing into the top of the box. Rachel looks back at him and smiles uncertainly, rubbing the back of her head.

Zak chuckles. "Socket wrench."

She nods and opens the toolbox and fumbles through it. She grabs a simple, one she's seen at home all the time and pulls it out, holding it up to him.

He shakes his head. "That's an open-end wrench. I need a socket wrench."

Rachel groans and looks through the box once again. She pulls out a look weird object and slowly holds it up. He nods, and she hands it to him. Zak walks over to the small machine and bends over, beginning to work on it.

* * *

"See! I told you I found a nice spot." Sam smiles and adds, "And it's not muddy."

Banafrit gasps and brings her hand to her mouth. "It's beautiful!"

It was a large area, which was enclosed by trees, hiding most of the area from the sun except for the few patches where the rays of sunlight hit. The flowers scattered across the meadow are of various colors. It is peaceful.

"We can come here to get away and it's quiet, so it shouldn't bother your ears," Sam says.

"This is really nice," Banafrit says. "How'd you find it?"

Sam looks down at the ground. "I hid from Jonah here yesterday."

"You hid from him?"

Sam nods. "It's weird to have somebody keep trying to talk to me. You're different! You're my friend! But… this attention scares me. And he tried to give me a poptart yesterday because they didn't have any muffins left!"

Banafrit giggles and shakes her head. "He's my friend, so he's your friend too. Okay? Maybe we can show Jonah this spot and we can tell him to not give you anymore poptarts?"

"Okay," Sam agrees.

They walk along the path, and a loud noise fills the air. Banafrit jumps and screams, accidently pushing Sam down. Banafrit screams again and moves away from the other girl.

After the noise disappears, May's voice begins to speak. "Hi there, contenders! It's finally time for our third challenge. Are you all ready? Good! You all need to meet me at the resort in your swimsuits! Be there in half an hour, okay? Bye, everybody!" There's a soft click, and the source from where the sound came from is turned off.

"Sam!" Banafrit cries. She bends down beside the shy girl. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you. I just-" Banafrit hiccups. She covers her mouth and goes to speak, but another hiccup escapes from her mouth.

Sam laughs. "It's alright. We better go." She goes to stand up, but a sharp pain ensues through her leg. Her eyes clench shut and a pained sound escapes from her mouth.

"What – hiccup – happened?" Banafrit asks.

"My ankle," Sam says.

Banafrit looks at her friend and down the path towards the camp. She looks at her friend again and sighs dejectedly. "I-I'm sorry," she stutters out. "I-I can't help you. I'll go and get somebody!" She jumps up and races down the path. "I'll make sure I get somebody quick! Just stay here!"

"Can do," Sam mutters. She rolls over and sits up, her legs out in front of her.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I can't believe I just left her there by herself, but it's not like I can help her," Banafrit says. "Nobody would understand, though. I'm a terrible friend! But it's alright; I'm going to make it up to her!"

* * *

At the end of the half hour, everybody except for Sam had shown up in front of the resort.

"Look at everybody all wide-eyed and bushy-tailed!" May exclaims. She turns around disgusted and whispers closely into a camera that is closed in on her face. "That has to be the worst greeting ever," she whispers into the camera. "It's just terrible." She turns back to the camera and flashes a smile. "I'm sure you're all ready for another challenge!"

"Yeah, let's do this challenge!" Destery exclaims, throwing his fist into the air; he's wearing a pair of fiery red trunks.

"No one needs that kind of enthusiasm," Santana spats, still in her emerald bikini from earlier.

"He's only like this because he has cooties," Whitney says. She pulls at her short, tight blue shorts, hiding them underneath her overly baggy black tank top.

True laughs loudly. "Let's do this! What are we doing?" she asks May, her voice full of excitement. She wears a red and violet striped bikini.

Whitney's eyes widen. "Oh no! She has cooties too!"

Kole rolls his eyes. "She's not the only one." He's wearing a pair of red flannel swim trunks.

Whitney turns on him, her eyes full of curiosity. "Who else had cooties?"

"You have cooties," May tells the girl. Whitney screams and begins to furiously rub at her skin. "So, lucky for me, Rachel and Rinn are taking a break today, after they do some stuff for me. So you're all stuck with me for today. And I have a question for all of you: who can swim?"

A few people raise their hands.

"Better question: who can sink?"

Everybody's hand shoots up into the air.

"That's great to hear!" The group exchanges unnerving glances at one another, and she continues, "We're all going to have a breathing contest. Because if you were to sink, your breathing will be what saves you! So, let's all head down to the beach."

Santana's eyes widen. "I just came from there! And I had my swimsuit on!"

"Aw, poor you!" May says sarcastically. "The exercise will do you good."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"The exercise will do me good? I'm already skinny!" Santana exclaims. "What exercise do I need? If you ask me, she's the one that needs to lose weight. I may even be nice enough and call in a personal trainer for her."

* * *

The group reaches the beach and stands in front of the water.

Some water laps up onto the beach and touches the tip of Skylar's bright pink and white polka-dotted sandals. She jumps back, afraid of the water touching her anymore. She's wearing a strapless bikini in the same style as her sandals.

"Is it cold?" May inquires. Skylar glances sideways at her and shrugs her shoulder helplessly. "Ah well, you're all going to find out. The person on each team who holds their breath and stays underwater the longest wins invincibility if their team loses and gets to play a big part in the next challenge."

Some people glance at her and back towards the water.

May continues, "If you're afraid of going into the water, you don't have to do this part of the challenge. But you give up your chance of invincibility and controlling the next challenge."

Skylar shakes her head. "I- I can't do it! I don't like water," she says.

Jonah agrees with her. "I can't go in water." He's wearing an oversized white t-shirt and black shorts.

Blake, in his blue trunks and white tank top, turns on him and grabs the cuff of Jonah's t-shirt. "You better go in the water, or else!"

Jonah grabs Blake by the wrist and squeezes it until the guy lets him go. "Or else what?" Jonah challenges. "It doesn't matter if I do it or not. I'm not going in the water."

Blake scowls at him and turns away, moving farther down the beach.

"If Jonah doesn't do it, I don't either! There are fish in there," Santana cries. She clings onto him and looks up at his face. "Besides, I'd ruin my hair and make-up. And I have to look good for you."

Jonah's eyes widen and he softly pushes her away from him, but she still clings onto him.

Victoria, who's wearing a lacey energetic pink two piece, glances at Fabian. "Are you really wearing your mask in the water?"

Fabian adjusts his black shorts and shrugs at her. "It matches."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"So Fabian is wearing his mask with his swimsuit. I'm wearing my helmet," Oliver says. He sits in the cabana, wearing blue swim trunks with white dragons on the sides and his helmet. "Is it weird to wear stuff like this? I think my helmet will help me sink better."

* * *

"So, if everybody could just go into the water that would be great! I swear you guys will do anything to procrastinate!" May says. "Hurry up, now! Chop chop!"

Banafrit starts to walk towards the water but stops when air begins to make her white shorts float above the water. She turns around and hurries to Jonah, adjusting the dark blue straps of her one piece suit as she runs. "Jonah!" she calls. The boy, who's sitting on the sandy beach, looks up at her. He raises one of his eyebrows at her. "I wasn't able to mention it earlier with May talking, but Sam needs help. I thought you'd be the best one to help her, especially if you're not going to participate in this challenge."

Jonah looks down at the ground and scratches the back of his head. "But she's staying away from me. I want to help her, but I want to respect the fact that she doesn't want to see me."

"Please, Jonah!" Banafrit looks up and smile slightly, thinking of an idea. "If you go and look for her, Santana won't know where you're at."

Jonah's eyes widen and he looks over at Santana. She sees him and wiggles her fingers at him in a greeting, her lips puckering up and kissing the air. He pushes himself off of the ground. "Alright, I'll go. But only so I can get away from Santana. Where is she?"

Banafrit leans in close to Jonah, making sure to not touch him, and whispers into his ear. He nods and waves at her, walking towards the woods.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I said I was going to make it up to Sam, and the only way I could do that was to make her trust Jonah more and not run from him," Banafrit says. "He's been depressed because she won't be near him, and we're supposed to be a trio!"

* * *

With the exception of the few people who had refused to go in or aren't to be seen, everybody else was now in the water.

"Why is it so cold?" Derek asks. "Everything is so tropical here. Shouldn't the water feel the same? There's a reason why I got these swim shorts." He gestures to his yellow and dark green Hawaiian flowered-print board shorts.

Tammy pops up from underneath the water, pulling a strand of her wet hair from underneath the strap of her purple one piece. "It's not cold. You just need to get used to it."

Jericho chuckles. "Easy for you to say." He pushes his red trunks down under the water, getting rid of the trapped air. They float back up to the surface again.

"Alright! Is everybody ready?" May asks. "On my signal. One… Two… Three…"

May presses a button and a loud honking noise fills the air. Banafrit jumps up and quickly disappears under the water, shocked by the sudden noise. The rest of the teens quickly go under water, taking a deep breath before they go. Gavin stays where he's at, watching everybody go on.

"The challenge started," May says. "You need to go under."

Gavin looks up at her. "I know that."

"Then get going," May says.

"All in due time," Gavin says. He pauses and gives May a thumbs up before sinking under the water, seemingly not giving a breath.

May grins to herself. "I wonder if anybody will be dumb enough to stay under water when they can't be breathe." She turns to Skylar and Santana. "Any bets on who chokes first?"

Skylar shakes her head at the girl. Santana rolls her eyes and sits down on the sand. She looks around. "Where did Jonah go?" she asks.

* * *

Sam stops pulling at the grass around her when she hears a loud honk. "I wonder what they're doing?" she asks aloud.

She looks at the pile of grass beside her and sighs. "I wonder if anyone's coming."

She leans forward, reaching for a patch of grass that she hasn't touched yet. She pulls at it and begins to hum.

* * *

"Great directions, Banafrit," Jonah says to himself. "It's one of the paths from the resort to the cabins. There are a lot of trees around the side path to the meadow that Sam is in."

He looks around and rubs at his temples. "Couldn't there have been any easier directions? Couldn't she have come with me?" He leans his arm against one of the trees surrounding him and sighs.

"The directions don't help when there are thousands of trees around!"

* * *

Five minutes had already passed and only five people were out. Derek and Harlem sit beside one another on a grassy patch, the boy cheering for Zak to keep going. Kole stands by himself, wiping the wet, packed sand of his feet with a leaf he had found. Fabian writes in the sand with a stick that he had found. Banafrit sits on the grass, holding her knees close to her body.

"Oh, it's too bad that you were the first one out," Santana says with a little bit of a snicker. "It was interesting watching you struggle. Sadly it didn't last long."

Banafrit looks up sullenly at Santana. She glances back away towards the ground.

Santana laughs. "What's wrong? Too ashamed to say anything? Of course, because anything and everything you do is shameful." Kole laughs, and Santana glares at him. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Nothing, nothing," Kole says. "I'm just surprised that you had to resort to such petty insults." He starts to laugh. "Ah, that was a good one!"

Santana scoffs at him. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Yeah, and it is funny!"

"You couldn't make a joke if it was right in front of you," she says.

"Kole! Santana! You need to stop fighting! We're a team," Banafrit says. "So stop fighting already!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"So she can stick up and tell us to stop fighting, but she can't stick up for herself? Now that's sad," Kole says.

* * *

"Wait! Blake pointed to where he saw Sam and Banafrit go earlier! I have an idea where Sam is!" Jonah cheers. "This alliance actually helped with something. Heh, surprising."

* * *

August's head pops out of the water as he gasps for air.

"And another one is out! Go and join the others, August," May says.

He looks up at her and swims towards the shallow water, standing up when he's able to. He walks out of the water, tugging up his black-and-purple-striped swim trunks. August walks over towards Fabian and sits beside the guy. "He' there," he greets with a nod of his head.

Fabian looks at him and returns the nod.

Under the water, Whitney covers her nose and mouth with her hands, keeping her body closely crouched together. Tammy floats off to the side, desperately trying to keep her body from floating up above the surface. Zak plugs his nose; his tan skin is of an unusual dark blue color that matches his trunks. True's body is all scrunched together, her body nearly forming a perfect ball. She glances over at Zak and giggles. Destery glances over at what she's giggling at and his eyes widen. He squints his eyes at the sudden impact of water against them.

Oliver's head continually bobs up towards the surface. He opens his eyes and looks around, his eyes setting on the sand beneath him. He dives down and buries his fingers into the sand, trying to hold himself down. Gavin's body is sprawled out, his body floating in the middle of the water and his eyes closed. Near him, Jericho's head moves side to side, a soft hum echoing through the water from him. Blake sits on the sandy floor, legs criss-crossed and his eyes staring straight ahead of him at Victoria.

Victoria looks over and the sight of Blake staring at her catches her eye. She tilts her head at him, and he narrows his eyes. She snaps her head away and comes face to face with a giant red fish. She screams, opening her mouth and losing any air in her mouth. She moves back away from the fish, bumping into both Jericho and Gavin. The force from her hit sends the three of them racing towards the surface and popping out from underneath the water.

Victoria's eyes widen at the fish as it swims away. "You stupid fish!" she cries. She catches her tone and continues. "You're such a mean fish. Meanie!"

Jericho looks at Gavin and blinks. Gavin's eyes stay closed. Jericho's own eyes widen and he quickly leans in and puts his ear to Gavin's mouth. A snore emits from Gavin's mouth.

Jericho pulls on Gavin, dragging him towards the shore. "What person sleeps in the water?" he demands, pushing Gavin into the sand. "Can someone help me?"

Harlem stands up and walks over, grabbing one of Gavin's hands. She looks down at his purple board shorts covered in Sharpie pastry drawing. "I do not know, but his suit is quite unique."

"Drew 'em myself," Gavin mumbles.

* * *

The sound of crunching leafs and sticks interrupts Sam's tuneful hum. "Hello?" she calls out.

"Sam?" a voice replies.

Her eyes widen at the reply, knowing who the voice belongs to. "Jonah?" she whispers, keeping her voice so low that she could barely hear herself.

Jonah's body comes into view at the start of the path. From where she's at, Sam can see his eyes light up. He smiles. "Sam!" he calls outs, beginning to run towards her.

Sam closes her eyes, afraid that he's going to run into her. The thudding from his feet stops, and Sam opens one of her eyes. Jonah is crouched in front of her, a look of concern on her face. His eyes inspect both of her ankles, and he reaches for one of them. He barely touches it and Sam flinches.

"What are you doing?" she asks, a slight snap in her voice. "You don't have to touch my ankle," she says softly.

Jonah looks up at her. "Banafrit said you hurt your ankle. I just wanted to know which one so I know to be careful."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Be careful? About what?"

"Can you crouch and put your weight on your other foot?" Jonah asks.

"I think so."

He turns around and bends over slightly. "Get on my back. I'll carry you to camp."

Sam stares at his back, a look of fright in her eyes.

Jonah looks over his shoulder. "C'mon, or we're going to miss the main challenge. We can't give Blake any excuses to vote us off, now can we?"

Sam bends her uninjured leg and pulls herself forward onto it. She pushes off the ground and jumps on Jonah's back. Jonah stands up off the ground.

"Alright! Let's go!" he says determinedly.

He takes a few steps and staggers a bit. He regains his balance again and looks over his shoulder at Sam. "I'm alright," he says. Jonah begins to walk again and he staggers again.

"Jonah… are you alright?" Sam asks cautiously.

"Remember how I said I had to be careful?" he asks. Sam nods. "Honestly, I'm not strong. If I carry people, I stagger a lot. I just needed to know what ankle hurt so we wouldn't hurt it more."

"Jonah, put me down!" Sam demands. He continues to walk, ignoring her. "Please, Jonah! We're going to get hurt if this continues." She starts to panic, twisting her body so she can get down.

"Sam! Stop moving around so much!" Jonah says. "We'll be fine."

"Put me down!" Sam cries. She continues shaking, causing Jonah to lose his footing again.

They stagger forward as Jonah breaks into a run to keep from falling. He quickly turns, so they don't' run into a tree, but the weight on his back keeps him from fully turning as he falls to the ground. Jonah falls to the ground with a loud thud, Sam still on his back.

"Jonah?"

* * *

Zak is fully blue in the face now and is having an even harder time keeping his breath. Destery notices this and pushes his teammate up. Zak starts to panic and tries to keep from floating to the surface, but Destery's push was too good for him.

"Someone's coming," May announces.

"Really?" Santana says. "We had no idea," she says with dry sarcasm.

Zak's head bobs up from underneath water and he takes a deep breath through his nose. Even after the breath, his face is of a considerable blue color.

"Zak?" Harlem calls out questioningly. "Are you alright?"

Zak swims to the shallower water and holds his thumb up for her.

She walks to the shoreline and grabs him by the arm, leading him to where she once was. "Come and sit with Derek and me," she says.

Zak approaches the area and Harlem sits him down. Derek looks over at him and gawks at him. "Dude! You're blue! You're like a smurf. There's a perfect line for this in my book! But I can't use it on you…"

Tammy comes up from under water, one of her arms wrapped around Oliver's body and the other one pulling the two through the water.

"What happened?" May asks.

Tammy pulls Oliver onto the beach and lets go of him. "He passed out. I'm not sure how long he was out for; the helmet was covering his eyes."

May bites her lip and leans over the boy. She puts two of her fingers up against his neck and concentrates. After a minute, she puts her ear close to his mouth and listens. She stands. "He's alright."

Tammy looks taken back by his comment. "How are you sure?" she asks.

"He has a pulse and he's breathing. There's no need for further help. He'll be just fine," May says.

"Further help?" Tammy asks.

"He doesn't need CPR," May says. "It's simple as that!"

Tammy looks at her wide-eyed and then looks back at the water. "Well, I'm just going to get going," she says, taking a step into the water.

May quickly grabs the girl by the arm and pulls her back. "Oh no you don't! You went out of the water. You're out!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Oliver, May, and CPR," Fabian says, "The best inspiration for any horror novel or poem. Ruined…"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Oliver mus' be so disa'point'd," August says with a slight chuckle. "Poor bo'."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"No! It would've been amazing if she gave me CPR!" Oliver cries, his hands clenching onto his helmet. "Why did I have to be breathing? Why?!"

* * *

"Hey, why are you avoiding me?" Jonah asks.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" Sam asks back.

Jonah sighs. "We're friends, right? I just want to be with someone I like." He pauses and licks his lips. "I didn't mean to come after you."

Sam shakes her head against Jonah's shirt. "I didn't mean it like that. People normally don't attention to me. To have somebody, especially a guy, start to pay attention to me, it just scared me."

"I somewhat know what you mean. But there's nothing to worry about." He looks over his shoulder and smiles at her. "Now you can get used to a guy paying attention to you!"

She sighs and smiles back. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey! Why aren't you two down at the beach?" a voice says.

Jonah turns around and Sam looks over his shoulder. They somehow made it to the resort. Rinn looks at them from the front resort doors that she's holding.

"May said that we didn't have to participate. This was just an invincibility challenge. Plus, I had to go and find Sam," Jonah explains. "She twisted her ankle."

Rinn grabs at her hair and shakes her head. "I would expect her of all people to want everybody to participate. I don't really care who does and doesn't do the challenge, it just makes me mad when she changes the rules." She looks at the two and pushes the door more open. "C'mon, I'll get you some ice. You can wait here until the main challenge."

Jonah walks through the doorway and smiles at the host. "Thanks."

Sam feels the wind from the closing of the door and shivers. She looks up at the back of Jonah's head and then down at his shoulder. She leans her head on his shoulder, tightening her grip on Jonah's shirt.

"It's surprising about how long our contenders have been holding their breath!" May exclaims. "I mean, I lost track of time a while ago, but they've been doing it for a while. After all this time, we only have four people left: True and Destery from the Dancing Serpents and Whitney and Blake from the Singing Vixens! Remember: we will be having two winners for this first challenge – one from each team. Whoever wins will receive invincibility if their team loses the main challenge!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I don't understand how Whitney can hold her breath this long," Blake says. "But I was getting tired of sitting underwater. Maybe I'll let her win so she'll have to pay me back?" He rolls his eyes. "That works."

* * *

Blake unfolds his legs and kicks off the sandy floor, making his way for the surface. He breaks up above the waterline, keeping a solemn gaze at everybody on the shore. He makes no attempt to get any excess air. He walks to the shore and pats May on the shoulder.

"I'm done, toots, so I guess that means Whitney wins for my team," Blake says. He cracks his knuckles and walks to a sunny patch of grass, laying down and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Whitney," May cries, "You can get out now!"

The girl doesn't come up from underneath the water. Tammy groans and quickly gets into the water, swimming over to the girl. When she reaches her, Tammy nudges Whitney with her foot. When the girl doesn't move, Tammy lightly kicks her. Whitney still doesn't stir.

"Whitney!" Tammy cries before diving underneath the water.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"That's the second person I've had to get out of the water," Tammy says She balls her hair up and squeezes the water out of it. "How stupid can you be to not come up when you can't breathe?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Blake stares dumfounded at the camera. "I lost to a girl that had passed out. Damn! I gave up for nothing!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"It's only me and True left now," Destery says. "I saw Blake willingly get out of the water so Whitney could win. Maybe I should do that with True. But she'd get mad if I just gave up."

* * *

Destery glances over at True. The girl is still scrunched up, spinning around in the water like a ball. He looks up at the surface and then back over at True. He notices that her eyes are closed.

He starts to flail in the water, moving around vigorously. True's eyes open just as water is pushed at her, and she sees Destery panicking. She turns her head to the side, slightly confused. The boy goes to say something, but water gushes into his mouth. He brings his hands to his mouth, desperately trying to cover it and stop the flow of water.

But there's no stop to it.

He pushes off the sandy bottom and forces himself to stay above the water, spitting all the water out of his mouth. He coughs.

"And Destery is out too!" May calls, pressing a button on the remote that she's holding. A large honking noise is heard, and many people jump from the fright. Banafrit goes to scream but quickly covers her mouth, muffling it.

True's head pops up from underneath the water, her body no longer contorted. "Des Des, are you alright?" she asks with wide eyes.

Destery goes to smile but coughs. He quickly composes a smile.

"True and Whitney won this first challenge," May announces. "They now have immunity if their team loses."

True's eyes widen even more. "I won? I won!?" She quickly jumps at Destery and wraps her arms around him, slightly pushing him under the water. "We won, Des Des! We're here another day!"

Destery pops up from underneath the water and gasps for air. "Don't push me under, True! And we didn't win the challenge. You just won immunity!"

She stares at him and blinks. "Oh… I knew that."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I did plan on letting True win, but it wasn't part of my plan to actually choke on the water," Destery says. "It looked more real that way, though." He smiles to himself. "I'm happy that she's safe."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam - **True looks at her hands and feet, laughing. "I look so old!" She laughs again. "Des Des looked like a prune! Careful! Or I'll be like my grandma and eat you, you prune!" promising him through the camera. She holds her stomach and she begins to frown. "But prunes make me sick… I guess he's safe for today."

* * *

"Alrightie then," May says. "Now let's head back to the resort for the next part of the challenge." She begins to walk away and looks over her shoulder. "You can all change if you want to. You'll probably want to. It'll get quite uncomfortable with a swimsuit.

The contenders exchange glances at one another and make their way down the path towards the cabins. May notices this and grumbles. She crosses her arms and begins to walk towards the hotel.

Skylar goes to grab her tote bag and notices the array of shells that she placed around her bag. Realization hits her and she digs through her bag, picking it up and looping her arm through it.

"Victoria!" she calls out. The girl turns around and glances at her with full curiosity.

"Victoria, I have something for you!" Skylar exclaims, running up to the girl. She hides her hands behind her back and smiles up at the girl. "Pick a hand, pick a hand!"

Victoria rolls her eyes on the girl, looking at her from the side, and then turns her full attention onto Skylar. She raises a finger. "I guess I'll choose your right hand."

Skylar grins and brings her hand forward, opening it so her palm is up towards the sky. In her hand is the shell from earlier. "You got it right! See! It's the shell you wanted."

Inching closer to the shell, Victoria inspects the shell and shakes her head. "That's not baby blue," Victoria announces after a minute. "It's too dark."

"Oh," Skylar dejectedly says. She holds the shell close to her chest, hand over hand. "I guess I'll go and look for the real shell later."

Victoria puts her hand on Skylar's shoulder. "Thanks, Sky. You have no idea how much that means to me. Now let's get going, before we're late for the challenge."

She walks away, leaving Skylar all by herself. Skylar takes a step forward but stops, clenching her hands tighter. She brings her arms apart, opening her hand and looking at the shell. She gazes at the shell for a moment, biting her lip, and turns her hand to the side, making sure that the shell falls. The shell falls onto the sand, and Skylar briskly walks over it, leaving it behind and going to join Victoria.

Once she's out of sight, a dark figure appears before the shell. It bends down and picks up the shell, looking as if it's observing the shell. The figure tucks the shell into its pocket and continues to walk towards the resort.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Victoria shrugs. "It's not I really want the shell. I just don't want her bothering me with a million questions or talking my ear off. Is that so wrong?"

* * *

"Jonah, Sam," Rinn calls from another room. She appears in the doorway and gestures towards the front doors. The pair looks up at her. "You two can go out now. Everybody else is here."

They look at each other. They stand up, and Jonah waves goodbye to the host; the two walk out the front door and come face to face with everybody else.

"Why are you all out of your swimsuits?" Jonah asks, noticing that they're wearing their regular clothing.

Blake scoffs. "You would know that if you stayed like you were supposed to."

"Yeah, but why should I when-"

"He was helping me," Sam says, cutting in. Blake looks down at her and she holds her hands up in front of her mouth. "Any good teammate would've done the same."

"Yo' two shouldn' fight like this," August says. "We're a team."

"Yeah," Gavin comments off from the side. "Anger's gonna boil up, and this good vibe be ruined."

"Stay out of this," Blake snaps.

Gavin rolls his head and stares at the guy.

"I'm not staying out of it!" May yells from a distance. Everybody looks around, not able to find the host. "Up here!" They look up and she's on the roof of the resort with Whitney and True on each side of her.

"Why are they up there with you?" Jericho asks. "We need True for the challenge."

"This is part of the challenge!" May says. "Near the walls of the resort are large bins. You all need to take a vest out of the bin and put it on."

Immediately the group goes over and rummages through the bins, grabbing any vest that would work.

Kole picks one up and drops down with it back into the bin. "Why are these so heavy?" he cries. He struggles to pick it up again, with no success.

"There are magnets in them," she says.

"Why are we wearing magnet vests?" Victoria asks.

"We're going fishing!"

"Why are we here then?" Skylar asks. "Doesn't fishing involve water?"

"Ew!" Santana cries. "I'm not touching any worms."

May sighs. "Your vests are technically the worms. You are all the fish. We could technically call this fly fishing, seeing as how our fisherm-women are up in the air, but without the actual flying," she explains. "You see, because Whitney and True won the first part of the challenge, they won the privilege of controlling how this challenge works out, without having to worry about messing up and being voted off. They have fishing rods, sticks with very long strings and a magnet tied to the end. Their goal is to catch all of the _fish_ from the opposing team."

"Nuh uh!" Santana cries. "I am no fish." She starts to fumble with the vest, trying to get it off. "I am not going to be treated like some toy!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"She's on my island," May says. "Therefore, she's my toy."

* * *

May looks over at True and grabs the girl's pole. "Mind if I borrow this?" Before the girl can respond, May continues, "Really? That's what I thought."

May grips the pole and throws it off the side of the resort. It falls down and she yanks on it, making it fly. She guides the string through the air and snaps it, the magnet attaching itself to Santana's vest. The girl doesn't notice, and May yanks on the pole again, reeling the girl in.

The moment Santana's feet leave the ground, her eyes widen. She reaches up and grabs the rope, holding on for dear life. "What are you doing?" she calls out, terrified. "You- you can't do this! You don't participate in the challenges!"

May smirks. "I can do whatever I want." She turns her attention back towards the other contenders on the ground. "Santana here is a prime example of what to not do. I have my own fishing rod, which I will use if any of you try to get out of this challenge."

She finishes reeling in Santana and throws her into some nearby nets, suspended off of the ground.

"When you are caught, you will be put into this net, just like what any fisherman does with his catches." May hands the pole back to True, and True grips it excitingly. "Any questions?" Nobody responds, and the ends of her mouth curl up into a wicked smile. "That's what I thought. Begin!" she cries.

Whitney wastes no time and flings her magnet off of the roof, hurling it down at everybody down below. It swings towards Skylar, and the girl immediately jumps out of the way. The magnet then swings towards Gavin and attaches to his vest. Whitney quickly reels him in.

Gavin flies up in the air and he looks around. "I'm flying?" He smiles. "I'm flying!"

Whitney brings him up onto the resort and stares at him from afar, afraid to go near him. Gavin notices this and takes the magnet off, handing it to her. She flinches when he gets close.

"Thank you, sister, for letting me fly today. Where do I go now?" he asks. Whitney points her finger to the nets off to the side, and he smiles at her. "Thank you again."

Whitney falls onto her back and twitches.

True drops her magnet and it attaches to somebody's vest. "Ah ha! I got you!" she cries. She quickly starts to reel it in.

Destery yelps when he feels something pull him back and up into the air. He turns around and sees True above him and that he's attached to her pole.

"True," he cries out, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be getting me! You need to get the other team."

"Oh!" True exclaims. She laughs at him. "Sorry, Des Des! I'll see you later!"

She lets go of the reel, and Destery begins to fall down. "True! Reel me in! Reel me in! Don't let me fall!"

She quickly grabs the reel and begins to turn it again. "Okay, Des Des!" She gasps. "Is it later already?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"How is phobia girl supposed to catch the guys of the other team if she's afraid of them?" Santana questions. "If I was in her position, I'd go for the guys first," she says with a wink.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I can't believe that True caught me first," Destery says. He smiles. "I'm happy she got me instead of Whitney. She's the only one that can get me." He looks at the camera and instantly blushes. "That means nothing!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam **– "Due to the fact that this episode is already longer than our usual episodes, we need to speed this challenge up," May says with a laugh. "You're not really missing anything. Almost everybody gets caught in the same way. It was actually pretty boring."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"True caught me rather fast," Jonah says. "Or rather… she caught Sam, and I got dragged along. Sam's ankle is still hurt and she can't really walk. I tried to help her out, but it turned bad for the both of us. Ah well… She and I get more quality time."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Sam is hyperventilating. "I'm in the same net as Jonah! How am I supposed to hide from him when I'm practically on top of him?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Kole is pouting. "I tried to run, but it didn't work. I tripped, and True caught me. She's only catching people when Destery tells her to. Without him, she'd be useless!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Whitney fainted again when she realized she caught me," Derek says. "If I wasn't there, she would've fallen off the roof." He sighs. "She screamed again when I touched her."

* * *

Oliver looks around and grins. Once he's sure that nobody is looking. He unhooks his vest and begins to take it off. He's about to throw it onto the ground, but a magnet appears out of nowhere and latches onto it, hefting him up into the air. He looks up above him, and a goofy smile appears on his face.

May is looking down at him, pulling him up.

"Hi there," Oliver greets, his smile widening.

May shifts her eyes. "Hi?" she says, her voice lingering towards a question.

"How're you doing this fine day?" he asks.

She stares at him and groans. She slacks the pole, and Oliver falls down a bit. He yelps as he drops down. May shifts her eye at this and grins. She lets go of the reel and it starts spinning. Oliver falls down towards the ground, screaming with pure fright. May pulls up on the rod, keeping him from hitting the ground.

He looks up at her. "What was that for?"

She shrugs. "You asked how I was doing. I'm not doing very well."

Harlem looks over at Oliver and takes a step over to him. "Are you injured?" She takes another step to him. "Do you desire my help?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam –** "I do love the thrill, but that was a little too much," Oliver says. "Falling has to be the scariest thing ever! Any girl that can joke around like that and give me that much thrill has to be the hottest girl ever!

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"He asked for it," May says. She looks at the camera and jumps back. "I wasn't really going to let him get hurt! I'm not going to get sued for anybody to get hurt. Have some faith in me!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Oliver, I believe his name is, looked frightened, so I thought I would assist him," Harlem says. As soon as I grabbed him, May started to reel us in, and I too became afraid." She sighs. "I was captured too."

* * *

"Put me down!" Banafrit says, hovering in the air. "I'm not going in that net!"

"C'mon, Banana Nana," True says, carrying Banafrit up by the fishing pole. "You gotta go in there!"

"I'm not going in there! At least put me in my own net!" she says, squeezing her eyes shut

"Nope!" True drops Banafrit into the net and pulls the magnet off.

Banafrit, once she feels secured, opens her eyes and looks around her net. She sees Sam in front of her, and then she begins to feel something moving under her; under her is Jonah.

The girl's eyes widen. "Don't touch me!" she shrieks. She passes out from fright.

* * *

Victoria bends over and begins to pant. "I'm so tired of all this running around," she says.

"How are you tired?" Skylar asks. "This is so much fun!"

"I'm afraid to get caught," Victoria admits. "I'm afraid of heights."

Her friend looks over at her. "You're afraid of heights? But if you're caught, you'll be-"

"I know," Victoria says, covering her mouth. "It scares me to just think about it."

Skylar grabs her friend's hands and grips them tightly. "Don't worry! I'll help you from getting captured."

Victoria lowers her hand. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Skylar smiles. "Of course, silly! What else do friends do?"

"Thanks!"

A figure comes flying pass them and onto the ground. The figure pushes itself off and looks at them, ready to jump at any moment. "You two should pay attention. Even though Whitney is still out, True might accidently get us," Jericho says.

"Okay," Skylar says. She pulls on Victoria. "Let's run over here!"

"Alright, Skye!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Victoria is sitting in the cabana rubbing vigorously at her hands. "She touched me. She actually touched me and I didn't instigate it."

* * *

"Whitney! Whitney! Wake up! Wake up, you stupid girl! You're gonna cost us the challenge."

Whitney begins to stir. She opens her eyes and she glances over to the nets.

"It doesn't matter if she cost us the challenge, Santana," Kole says. "She's safe. And you were captured first. Maybe you cost us the challenge?"

"It's not my fau-." Out of the corner of her eye, Santana sees the Latina looking over at them. "Whitney!" she cries. "You need to wake up and start capturing people!"

Whitney pushes herself off the ground. She peeks over the side and shakes her head. "Nuh uh! There are mostly guys down there!"

"You only have to get Jericho and Fabian, and one of them wears a mask. Just think of them as girls," Santana urges.

Kole thinks for a minute. "Close your eyes! It'll be like when we had to make the tower. You won't know that you're with a guy!"

Whitney looks at the ground, back at the two, and then back at the ground. She bites her lip and then inhales deeply. "Alright! I'll do it!"

She turns around and closes her eyes. She grips the pole and begins to wave it around wildly, not knowing exactly where she's at.

The people down below on the ground begin to scream at the wild magnet, afraid that they're going to get hit. They begin to run around. The magnet goes flying towards Victoria.

"Victoria!" Skylar yells. She runs over and pushes the girl out of the way, the magnet connecting with her own vest. She begins to go up into the sky. "Aw," she whines.

Fabian notices this and jumps at her, grabbing onto her ankle and trying to shake her lose. The two fly higher in the air.

"Fabian!" Skylar cries, after going higher and higher into the air. "You need to stop, or we're going to fall!"

He doesn't hear her, and after shaking her a few more times, the magnet somehow disconnects. Skylar's eyes widen. She quickly grabs the connected rope tightly. Fabian looks down and then finds out how high they are and keeps one arm wrapped around her foot, and the other pushing against his mask to keep it from falling.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Fabian eyes appear wide through the holes of his mask. He's holding one hand up and the other hand held up flat, palm up. His one hand flies through the air and begins to fall. It splats into his other hand, the sound echoing through the cabana. "Scary," he says. "Inspiration for a poem?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Fabian was trying to save me!" Skylar says. "That was nice. Luckily we didn't fall…"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I was caught. Accidently. By True," Jericho says. "I'm not that surprised. Apparently she was purposely rotating the string against me so it would wrap me up. And then she went for August." He sighs. "It's like the saying 'Killing two birds with one stone', except one of these birds shouldn't be died."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sure this sounds a little confusing, I know. But haha :P Confusion is good! Anyways, when they're captured, they're all put into nets, just like actually fisherman do with what they catch. So this is how everybody is grouped. I didn't think too hard. They're just with people they, like… Get along with? Sorta… Not really… I did this as random, but it wasn't that random… So yeah…**

**Dancing Serpents****  
Harlem and Derek.  
Fabian, Gavin, and Skylar  
Destery and Jericho**

**Singing Vixens  
****Oliver and August  
Jonah, Sam, and Banafrit (who is fainted)  
Kole and Santana**

**AND REMEMBER: True and Whitney are the fisherwomen… That's actually a word… For the win! Awesome! Anyways… Yeah, they're the fisherwomen with immunity… Remember this o_o…**

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Victoria is seen sitting in the cabana, her hand clenched into a fist and slightly pushed against her forehead. "I have to do something!" she exclaims into the camera. "We're losing big time, and there's no way for us to catch up. Well, we could, but True keeps catching us instead of them!" She gasps. "They might blame me for losing! I can't go home. I have to secure my place!"

"But what can I do?"

* * *

Victoria looks around, quickly trying to think of something up and on the spot. Both teams only have two people each that need to be captured, and Whitney was sure to catch the remaining Serpents with how quickly she was catching everybody else. If Victoria hadn't caught on to this early one, she also would've been captured.

She glances over and sees the green fishing line flying pass her and going after Blake. When the line got close enough to him, he ducked down and rolled on the ground, easily missing the magnet. He goes to sit back up, just as the magnet is swinging back, and Tammy runs over and pushes him down against the ground. The magnetic fishing line goes sailing pass her.

"You idiot," she quietly hisses, "Watch before you sit up!"

Blake grins up at her. "Alright, Toots. But you might want to get off me before the magnet comes back. It might get both of us, and you'd be stuck with me again."

Tammy groans and pushes him away.

Hearing those words, a plan comes to Victoria's mind. She glances towards Zak and watches him duck down, avoiding Whitney's magnet. She glances back towards Blake, who is finally off of the ground, and she runs towards him.

"Blake," Victoria quietly calls to him. She keeps her distance, knowing that her plan would be ruined if anybody saw her talking to the enemy before everything unfolded.

Blake sees her and raises an eyebrow at her. "What?" he flatly asks.

"Do you want to win?" she asks. She already knew the answer, but it was the one sure way to get this punk, or whatever he was, to join her for this.

"What sort of a question is that? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Duck," she says. Blake glances up and sees the green magnet sailing towards him. He jumps to the ground and waits for the magnet to move away from him before standing up again.

"I'm listening," he says.

Victoria grins. "You need to get True's attention and run towards Zak. I'll get Whitney's attention, and she'll capture me, but not before Zak and True get a little surprise."

Blake skeptically raises her eyebrow at her again.

"Even if the plan doesn't work, I'll be gone," she urges. "What better chance is there? You get a better chance to win, and you'll be safe another day. Besides, I know you sent Kole to talk to me this morning. You know? Alliance? You get me, and you get Whitney and even Skylar."

He thinks for a moment and then grins, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I knew there was something bad about you." He grins. "Deal."

"Hey, Toots!" Blake calls up to the top of the building. Both True and Whitney look down at him. "I bet you can't get me!"

Whitney nudges True in the side with her elbow. "I think he's talking to you."

A spark goes off in her, and True stands up, the glazy, far-off look out of her eyes. "I'll get you!" she calls at him. She swings the fishing rod in his direction, and it comes flying towards him. He sidesteps and it flies pass him.

"Is that the best you got?" he taunts.

True yanks on the fishing rod, forcing it to fly back towards Blake. Seeing his chance, he runs away. Victoria follows after him, And Whitney sees her.

"I wanna join too!" Whitney cries out. Like True, Whitney violently swings the fishing rod in Victoria's direction.

Whitney is too fast for Victoria and quickly catches the girl. Victoria twists as Whitney starts to yank her up, knowing that her plan isn't done. Still swinging through the air with the help of the momentum that Whitney had caused, Victoria's eyes fix on the fish line in front of him. As she flies behind him, she grins and reaches for her team's fishing line, catching it in her grasp.

She feels herself yank up and then fall down a bit.

"Why are you so heavy?" Whitney calls out to her. She yanks on the fishing rod again, trying to turn the reel with no avail.

Victoria's eyes narrow, and a vein pops in her forehead. "I'm not heavy!" As she said that, she felt herself flying higher into the air. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she's actually going up.

Still slightly hiding behind Zak, Victoria purses her lips. With True not paying attention as she looks for the missing fish line, Victoria gets a better grip on the string and yanks hard on it. From up above the rooftop of the resort, True stumbles forward, falling off of the roof.

Seeing this, Whitney lunges forward, attempting to catch the girl. She drops her fishing rod, and Victoria falls to the ground with a thud. Whitney's hand misses True, and the contortionist is completely off the roof and falling towards the ground. The two teams in the nets and the people on the ground gasp.

"True!" Des yells at her. He struggles in the net, desperately trying to get out, but he's stuck.

Mostly everybody watches what's going on, fearing for the girl's safety. Oliver hides behind his hands.

Strangely, True seems the calmest out of the group. As she falls, she doesn't make a sound and her face keeps the same terrified expression – wide eyes and her mouth gaping open, frozen with fear. Her head leads her fall.

"Hey, toots!" Blake calls out to no one in particular. He races forward and catches her in his arms, crashing down to the ground with her with a heavy thud.

The air around the resort grows cold and quiet as everybody looks on at the two lying on the ground, anticipating the moment when they begin to stir.

Rinn runs out the front doors of the resort and looks around quickly with a quick whip of her head and she sees the pair on the ground. "What happened?" she asks.

Nobody responds to her and her eyes narrow. She takes a walkie talkie out from her pocket. "What happened?" she says into it, her voice more demanding than usual.

May peers over the top of the resort at her sister, and Rinn notices her. May cowers down and scoots back, hiding herself again.

"C'mon, May!" she yells. Her sister doesn't say or do anything and Rinn sighs. She turns back to the pair on the ground and shakes her head. "Zak, Tammy, can you two help me?"

With no words of protest or acceptance, Zak goes over and scoops True up in his arms while Tammy grabs Blake by the feet. Rinn goes over and picks up the boy under the arms, and the three make their way towards the doors of the resort.

Rinn tries to open the doors one-handed, and she accidently drops Blake, his head bouncing on the ground. She winces. "Sorry, Blake!"

"Don't be sorry," Tammy says. "He probably deserved it one way or another."

Rinn holds the door open and Tammy drags the boy in, a soft snicker on her lips. Zak carries True in, and Rinn lets go of the door, the group disappearing from sight.

May stands up and looks over the edge of the rooftop and sighs in relief. She glances at Victoria, who is still on the ground, Whitney, and the two groups left in their nets, and she brings her hands together. "Wasn't that interesting?" she asks. "I sure enjoyed that!"

"That was not cool!" Destery cries out.

"That looked like it hurt. Is she going to be alright?" Skylar asks.

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Destery says, turning on her. "She's going to be alright, okay? There's no doubt about it. She's. Going. To. Be. Okay," he says, emphasizing each word.

Skylar's eyes widen and she cowers back, trying to get as far as she can in the net.

"That wasn't cool," Jericho states. "She was just asking, man."

Sam whispers something into Jonah's ear and the two begin to shake back and forth, the net swinging with them. Sam reaches her hand out and her hand quickly grabs Skylar. Skylar looks up at her, and Sam lightly squeezes her hand with a smile on her face.

"It'ill be jus fine," August says. "He jus blowin' steam 'cause he worried abou' True."

"What? Of course I'm worried about True. Why wouldn't I be?" Destery asks.

August laughs. "I heard yo' confess earlier 'bout her."

May shakes her head. "You all talk too much! Anyways, now is the highly anticipated winner of the "Fool Fishing Tourney!"

The group quiets down and stares at her.

May smiles. "I love it when you're all quiet! The winning team of this challenge is the Singing Vixens!"

Silence fills the air.

"I'm not complaining or anything," Kole says from his net. "But how did we win?"

Santana glares at him. "Don't question it!"

"Well, the ending of this challenge was much better than the one I planned. And with the new ending, we had to change the rules. Since the Dancing Serpents don't have a fishing rod anymore, they lose."

"That's so unfair!" Victoria cries up to her. "We were sabotaged by our own teammate! We should have a redo on the challenge.

The Dancing Serpents gasp.

"Sabotage?" Skylar asks.

"How were we sabotaged?" Fabian asks.

Destery's eyes widen. "You mean what happened to True was done on purpose."

Victoria gasps and covers her mouth. "You didn't see it? Zak pulled on the rope, pulling True down."

Everybody gasps again.

Gavin opens up an eye and glances down at Victoria. "He did that?"

Victoria nods. "I saw him when Whitney snagged me on the rope. I was too far to do anything!"

Gavin sits himself up, the net shaking with him. "He should'n' had done that! That just wrong."

Harlem shakes her head. "Zak would not do that. He is not somebody who would sabotage us or do something vindictive like that!"

Derek nods with her. "He's pretty cool for a guy!" He pauses and shakes his head. "Or so I've heard some of you say."

Victoria bites her lip. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with him! I just stated what he did wasn't fair." Tears begin to form in her eyes. "If only I was able to do something. None of this would have happened and he could have won!" Her hands cover her face as she begins to cry.

"Don't cry!" Whitney cries. "I'd come and hug you, but I'm up here."

Victoria wipes some of the tears away and faintly smiles. "It's alright. Thanks, though."

May sighs. "I'd hate to ruin this moment, but we're on a very strict schedule, and I don't wanna cut any of this drama out from the episode's footage. Seriously, the audience is going to eat this up!" She pulls out a little remote control. "Bon voyage!" she says to them with a slight wave of the hand as she presses a giant red button.

The nets begin to fall and everybody inside them begins to scream, Oliver's cries of terror being the loudest. They fall on an array of mattresses and groan.

Banafrit is the first to stir, waking from her state of panic from when she was first put into the net. She sits up and grabs her head. "What happened?" she asks groggily. She feels something moving beneath her and sees that she's on top of both Jonah and Sam. Her eyes widen as she jumps up and away, screaming. She runs into the side of the resort and falls over from the impact.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Zak would never do anything of the sort!" Harlem states.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **Victoria leans against the wall of the cabana. "They're all wrapped around my finger," she says, twirling her finger in circles. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

"I'm voting for Zak!" Victoria decides sitting outside of the girl's Dancing Serpent cabin. The people with her are Skylar, Gavin, Jericho, and Fabian. "I mean, we could easily vote off somebody else, but nobody did anything wrong. If we vote somebody off and not him, somebody else could get hurt."

"A brother shouldn't do that," Gavin says, shaking his head. "Nobody should do that."

"True, everybody gets hurt," Fabian says, "But people shouldn't hurt one another."

"I don't think Zak would do anything like this!" Skylar says. "He's really nice! He pulled my chair out for me the other day at dinner!"

"He was only acting. Faking," Victoria says. "He's probably been deceiving us this entire time!"

Jericho shifts his eyes from the ground and glances at Victoria. "Why would he do that?"

"He wants the money, just like everybody does. But he lowered himself," she says.

Skylar looks over at Victoria. "But he said he wanted to be my friend."

Victoria wraps an arm around Skylar's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Skylar. He must have been lying to gain your trust."

Jericho stands up and jumps off of the porch. He turns back towards the group. "I'm going to make a voodoo doll of him! Teach him to mess with our team!"

Gavin stands up as quickly as Jericho did, gesturing for the teen to sit down. "Nothing good will come from someone else getting hurt." A ding goes off in the distance and his eyes light up. "See, muffins are ready. Let's sit here and calm down, enjoying one of life's miraculous blessings: the Easy Bake."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"I can still work on a voodoo doll," Jericho says, gesturing to the doll he was working on earlier. "But I will be nice about it." He stuffs some leaves into the human-shaped case. "This one's Rinn. See?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"The sad thing is that I was saying the things that I've been doing, but nobody suspected a thing!" Victoria laughs and flips her hair behind her shoulder. "How easy the things are here. I almost believed my own little act!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Gavin's right!" Skylar explains. She takes a bite into a small muffin. "These blessings do calm me down."

* * *

"Sabotage?" Zak asks aloud. He's working on the machine from, finishing whatever he can so he could hurry up and grab some dinner.

"Yeah. Victoria was going on about how she saw you pulled the fishing line," Derek says.

"Did you execute that? Were you the one responsible for that?" Harlem asks. "Would you hurt True like Victoria is implementing that you did?"

Zak shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention back to the machine.

"Zak!" she cries out. She grabs onto his arm, pulling him away from his work again. "Did you pull the fish line? "

He stares at her for a moment and then shakes his head. The silence in the room hangs heavy.

"How did she fall then?" Harlem asks.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"True's always going on about kitchen appliances and toast. Maybe they did something?" Derek suggests.

* * *

"True! Wake up!"

Silence.

"C'mon, True! Open your eyes. Now!"

Destery sits beside her bed in a small hospital wing. He stares down at her and takes a deep breath.

"Alright, True, I'm going to close my eyes. And when I open them, you're going to be awake and fine." Destery closes his eyes. "One… Two… Three… Open!" He quickly opens his eyes and there's still no change about her. "Aw, c'mon!" he yells, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Shut your mouth!" a voice behind Destery says.

Destery jumps out of his chair and looks over his shoulder. He sees Blake in a bed, propped up on one of his elbows.

"Quit your gawking," Blake says. Destery immediately closes his mouth.

"How are you up and True isn't?" Destery asks.

"She's probably in a state of shock," Blake says, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't you be if you fell off a building?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Some rustling is heard in the office behind them. Blake's eyes widen, and he instantly drops down, his body flat against the bed.

"Don't ruin this for me, pipsqueak," Blake whispers. "I happen to like this bed. Now beat it before the doctor kicks me out." He pushes Destery and the boy stumbles. Destery catches his balance and continues walking to the door.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"We have a doctor?" Destery asks.

* * *

"Dancing Serpents, please make your way to the barroom!" May's voice demands over the island's intercom. Then she adds with a little giggle, "With the exception of our KO'ed contender."

Destery, Harlem, Zak, and Derek are the first to reach the room with almost no wait. Destery glances over at Zak and quickly looks away when the mechanic looks back at him. After a half hours wait, the rest of the team burst through the door and trample on the floor.

Skylar comes in shortly after they do and looks down at the group on the floor. "Is this a new kind of group hug?"

May lowers her head and shakes it. "Just hurry up and find a seat." The people on the floor grumble and get to their feet, going for any empty seats in the room. "Unless you're all going to wait until Christmas."

"I like presents!" Skylar exclaims.

"I'm ignoring that," May says. "As you can see, there are only eight drinks in front of me." The people in the room gasp and May sighs. "I would think that you would all be used to this by now. It's quite pitiful that you're not."

"Don't be letting harsh words be coming out," Gavin says.

"Fine, fine, whatever," May says. "Remember: when I call your name come and get your drink. Yes, they're non-alcoholic, so we can't get sued. If your name is called, you are to return to the docks where our island's helicopter will pick you up and take you off this island. FOREVER! Now, who's safe?"

"True is because she has invincibility. Her drink is with her in the infirmary," May announces. She looks over at Destery, who exhales deeply with relief. "Did you think I was sending her home?"

Destery looks up and slightly laughs. "I was nervous! I forgot that she had invincibility."

"What an idiot," she mutters under her breath. "Just come up here and get your drink!"

Destery jumps from his seat and grabs his drink. "Thank goodness!" he murmurs.

"Harlem!"

Harlem comes up and takes a drink of her drink. She spits it out. "This is poorer than the one from the previous elimination!" Did you make it?" she asks May.

"So what if I did?" May asks, glowering at Harlem.

Harlem clears her throat. "This drink just has a different flavor. It's quite good. Bravo!" Harlem sits back in her spot, her back to May, and gags.

"Skylar!"

Skylar silently walks to the counter and grabs a drink.

"What? Nothing to say?" May asks, raising an eyebrow.

Skylar shakes her head. "You were mean last time," she mumbles, before going back to her seat.

"Derek!"

"Fabian!"

Derek takes his drink and looks at May. "Can I just leave the drink and say I took it?" he asks. Fabian nods with him.

"Just take it!" May orders.

"Gavin!"

Gavin walks up. "Thanks, sister," he says, taking a drink. He gives May a lazy smile and strolls back to his seat.

"And Jericho!"

"Thanks," Jericho says, grabbing his drink. He turns around and glances back at her. "I guess," he adds.

"Victoria… Zak… There is only one drink left," May announces.

Victoria's eyes widen when she gets a good look at the tray. She looks around the room, looking at all the drinks before each person. "What did I go wrong?" she asks. "I-I didn't do anything."

"Perhaps it's because you accused Zak of making True fall," May says. "It doesn't matter, though, you got votes. Zak, almost everybody believes that you were the cause of True's accident, which resulted with you getting votes." She pauses and glances between the two of them. "So, who's going home tonight?"

Zak takes a deep breath and walks up to the counter. "Just give her the drink," hesays. "I was voted off anyway."

"You ruined my fun!" May exclaims. "Victoria, get up here and get your drink before Zak ruins anymore of my excitement!" She pauses and looks at Zak again, who is already up and wlaking. "Hey, hey! You! Where are you going?"

"The dock," Zak says.

"But I didn't tell you to go down there just yet!"

Zak shakes his head and continues walking out. Harlem and Derek jump up and follow him out.

"So you're all safe tonight! Whoopie doo!" May says. "I'm going to go to my room." She makes it to the door and turns around, a know-all smile on her face. "Don't forget this: it's hard to keep up a lie. Once you start, it becomes bigger and bigger," she warns. She leaves the room, leaving the team confused.

"Lie? What lie?" Skylar asks.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam – **"Was Gavin lying about those blessings earlier?" Skylar asks. "They looked like muffins, but they were so much more… How did he put it? Miraculous! Hmm," she ponders.

* * *

Harlem and Derek follow Zak all the way to the dock where the helicopter is already waiting for him.

Rachel comes up from behind the group and frowns. "I'm going to miss you, Zakky!" she exclaims. "You taught me the difference between a socket wrench and a normal wrench!"

Zak nods at her.

"I cannot fathom how this has happened. It baffles me," Harlem says.

"It was all a freak accident!" Derek exclaims. "We know that you didn't do it, you know?"

Zak smiles, flashing his broken teeth. He looks towards the helicopter and takes off his cracked sunglasses, putting them in his pocket. He steps up into the helicopter and looks down at the three as the helicopter takes off.

"Adios, mis amigos!" he cries out to them, waving his hand in goodbye.

Harlem sighs when the helicopter is out of her sight. She looks at Derek. "We need to find out what happened," she says. "He is innocent, and we need to prove that."

* * *

"I don't understand why May is upset," Rinn says. She's sprawled across one of the couches in the lounge room, watching a television. "So the producers called and chewed her out about someone getting hurt. And we had to get a doctor so we wouldn't get in too much trouble. After a little thinking, I'm paying her back and we got a doctor that used to date her! Oh happy times! It's so much fun because she hates his guts."

She sighs and looks back at the television. "I hate being this way. But she needs some payback." She jumps up from the couch. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

She clears his throat. "What an exciting episode this was! Betrayal has found its way amongst the contenders, and a bigger, more powerful alliance is building. Will out contenders ever be able to beat this alliance? Will Harlem and Derek find out the truth about what happened with Zak and the fishing line? And will our new doctor piss May off? I personally vote yes on that last one. Find out what happens next time on…"

"…TOTAL!..."

"…DRAMA!..."

...RESORT!"

* * *

**I've got a great idea for the next challenge! I mean... Really, really, really great!  
**

**And I'm curious... Who is your worst and favorite character :o...? I mean... You can't pick your own character... I'm just curious who the favorites and least favorites are... Personally the least favorites are prolly my favorite XD! Actually I have no favorites... I love them all, like they were my children.. *insert heart here*  
**

**Dancing Serpents:  
Harlem  
Skylar  
Victoria  
True  
Gavin  
Destery  
Jericho  
Fabian  
Derek  
**

**Singing Vixens:  
Tammy  
Banafrit  
Santana  
Sam  
Whitney  
August  
Kole  
Blake  
Jonah  
Oliver  
**

**Eliminated:  
Syrena (from the Singing Vixens)**  
**Minya (from the Dancing Serpents)**  
**Zak (from the Dancing Serpents)**

**Ah well, until next time!  
-KaidaThorn-**

**Questions? PM me! Or Review me! You know where to reach me.  
**


	5. Author's Note

I know that many of you will see this and will be disappointed. I also know, for a fact, that this is not what you would expect from me after a two month period.

Let me say some things in regarding this note, in a very nice list:

1) I have not given up on this story. I'm still ready to write this story, there are just complications.

2) These complications involve my computer. I'm not sure what the problem could be. I have two guesses:  
a) These problems all started when my sister moved in. I think that when she hooked her laptop (the device I am on right now) to the computer, that she had any viruses on the device transfer to my computer.  
b) My dad likes to mess with things on the computer. End of story

3) I know my guesses may not be right, but I know one thing for sure: I can't even turn the computer on now. I got it on once. Just once. And it gave me enough time to transfer music onto CDs and transfer any writing files I have onto a flashdrive. And I don't even know if my writing files were safe or usable because Microsoft Word wouldn't work.

So... with all of these problems, I can't really do anything without computer access. And I'm not going to risk using my sister's computer for writing. Only time I can write is in my Excel class, which isn't enough time as it is because there's a teacher who likes to breathe down my neck whenever I'm not in Excel (even though I'm clearly farther ahead than the rest of my class).

I will be trying to work on this to the best of my ability, but it's going to be hard. Please do not lose faith in me or your characters, and we shall try to get something up soon...

-KaidaThorn

Questions? Send me a message. I can access fanfiction on my phone (which now has internet abilities on it :D


	6. Survival of the Idiots

**Miss me? I know I missed myself. Without working in this story, I felt like there was something missing in me. And I know I cannot express how much I** **am sorry for the very late update. I feel like I failed...**

**But there were problems at home, but I shall spare you on the gory details.**

**Luckily I've learnt better grammar in my AP English class. It has come in handy, especially with the dialogue. And me proving my real life friend Jonah that I Am right for once.**

**Thanks to Toxic Smiling for the PM. I really appreciated the concern.**

**Even more thanks to Crewofgamers for your concern. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've wallowed in self pity. You had no idea how much you helped me.**

**Both of you made me cry, literally. -sniffle-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or most of the characters. I only own May, Rinn, Rachel, Jonah (ha! You hear that, Jonah?), and Whitney. I also own "the apparent doctor". I don't even think I own the title... But I originally came up with it in 2009!**

**Oh! And please ignore some of the mistakes. I DS a lot of thmyopia my iPod and it is hard to type on here.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Resort…

It was a two part challenge involving breathing and fishing. In the first part, our participants used their sinking skills to the test and breathed underwater, which was an epic fail on almost everybody's part, especially for the various idi - I mean people - that passed out. Cough. Oliver and Whitney. Cough. And even though she passed out, Whitney won immunity on her team. True won immunity for her team, after Destery stupidly tried to let her win, nearly drowning in the process!

Sam got hurt before the challenge while trying to find a place to hide from Jonah. After getting hurt, it was Jonah himself that found and saved her. Pretty ironic, isn't it? You know, because of the fact that she was trying so desperately to get away from him? But Jonah "won" their little game and bonded with Sam. They had a sweet little heartfelt conversation. Now if only guys could be that sweet to me.

Zak was sent home after what seemed like betrayal on his behalf. Victoria, wanting to get rid of her team and starting an alliance, sabotaged her team into making Zakky look like a bad guy! I miss him so much! She managed to get herself caught, but it was a trick as she snakingly pulled on True's fishing line, causing the girl to fall! And like the snake she is, she sneaked the blame onto somebody else.

She slithered away without going home.

She sunk her fangs into the trust on her team.

She poisoned the judgment.

And she coiled her team around her slithery tail.

And doesn't anybody get all of these snake puns? I mean, seriously, it has to be fate that she's on the Dancing Serpents for a reason!

We also got a new doctor, who just happens to be an old flame of May's! That doctor is so fine; I feel bad for anybody that hasn't seen him yet and I – wait… you all haven't. My bad! But anyways, if I ever get hurt, that doctor can check me out as much as I want to.

_Rachel! Stop swooning and finish up._

Sorry, Rinn! Anyways, you know what's coming up! Ready for all of the drama in this next episode? Ready for the highly anticipated new episode to this series? Then start paying attention because you're watching…

TOTAL! DRAMA! RESORT!

No, but seriously. I miss Zakky...

* * *

Harlem sits at a table in the resort's cafeteria, staring dejectedly at her food. The people at her table look at her, concern on their faces. Her hands come up from the table, moving towards her plate. Derek's face lights up with her movement and then falls short when she places her hands back on the table without touching her food. A sigh escapes her mouth.

"Harlem," Derek starts, "you need to eat something."

Harlem shakes her head, a frown on her face.

The corners of Derek's mouth also turn down. He looks down at his own food, unsure of what to say.

"At least touch your food!" Skylar offers, smiling at her teammate.

Harlem looks at her skeptically and then back at her own food. She picks up her fork and roughly jabs her mac n' cheese, dropping her fork. Her eyes roll onto Skylar. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," Skylar murmurs, looking down at her clenched hands on her lap.

Harlem's head turns back and faces the table. Her eyes begin to relax and they gloss over.

"She's just angry because her betrayer of a friend was voted off," Victoria remarks, swinging her fork in the air. She stuffs the fork into her mouth and pulls it out, speaking and covering her mouth. "I don't get why, though. Once a cheater, always a cheater. He was just waiting for the right time to stab all of us in the back so he could win this competition."

Skylar's eyes widen. "No, no, no! That can't be right. Zak was always a nice person. He was always holding the doors for me and helping out when I was lost!" she defended.

Victoria shakes her head. "It was all a ruse! He wanted you to be on that good side! He was faking!"

There is a scoff as Harlem's chair slides back. She's standing up, hands in fists and on the table. "If you will excuse me I must go now. Pardon me," she speaks solemnly, picking up her tray and walking away.

"Wait, Harlem!" Derek cries, standing up at his spot. "Don't go!" She doesn't return. He slumps back into his chair, eyes adverting to Victoria. "That wasn't cool. Zak was actually a good guy. Why are you trying to make things worse for Harlem?"

Victoria's eyes widen and she shakes her hands in front of her defensively. "I'm not trying to do anything! Well, I am, but it's not bad. I feel bad for Harlem," Victoria says. "She's been depressed ever since Zak left."

"Okay…" Derek says, trailing off. "Thanks for trying to help then."

Victoria smiles. "Of course! I will do anything to – Skylar, what are you doing?"

Skylar is staring at the spot that Harlem had been looking at. Her mouth is gaping open, her eyes glossy. "I – I know why Harlem looked here… It's so… so…" She stopped speaking, her voice trailing off.

"Skylar," Victoria said impatiently, a frown on her face. "Skylar!" she snapped. She saw Derek's eyebrow rise at her impromptu change of tone. "Skylar, you need to snap out of it," Skylar cries out, shaking her friend, "don't let the spot get you!"

Skylar shakes her head. "What happened?"

Derek eyes shift uneasily. "You-"

"The spot almost got you!" Victoria interrupts.

"Oh!" Skylar laughs, realizing everything. "It almost got Harlem too!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "What happened? What happened?! You were an idiot, that's what happened!" Victoria cries to the camera. "My god, how stupid can she get!" Her eyes turn into narrow slits. "Derek nearly noticed my true self. I need to watch out for him."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I need to interrupt the main show for a moment," May says, staring into the camera. "But you all get to look at me, so it's okay! Anyways, did you hear what Victoria was saying about Zak? Pot calling the kettle black moment!"

"She made me laugh!"

She stands up and turns to the door, looking into the camera before she opens it. "That is all."

* * *

"I've never actually seen a voodoo doll," True says, looking at the voodoo doll in her hand. Her eyes are wide with amazement. She is doing a straddle split, both of her legs completely flat on the ground.

"It's said that the Gods could use their specialized magic to control people," Banafrit says, examining it closely. "I've always wondered how voodoo works, though."

"It's quite simple," Jericho says, pulling tightly on his needle and ripping the thread by biting it. He smiles at his work. "You need to make the doll, of course, but there are two things that make the magic work."

"Oooh," True cries out. "What is it? What is it?"

"You need to use some natural elements in it. It can be anything, as long as it is recognized by Nature. Secondly, you need to either be concentrating hard on the person or have an object of theirs."

"Have any of your Rinn dolls work?" Banafrit pipes up.

Jericho coughs in surprise. "What?"

"He must not be thinking hard enough," True guesses, stretching her arms. "Otherwise she would talk to him more."

"You guys are being crazy! I just like scaring her with the dolls," he says.

A glint appears in True's eyes. She mouths something to Banafrit.

Banafrit tilts her head to the side. "What? Why?" she mouths back.

True's eyes widen and water out. She sticks the bottom of her lip out, giving the girl a 'puppy pout'.

"It's not nice to scare somebody!" Banafrit says.

"I'm not really trying to," Jericho objects.

"But you just said-"

"I know!"

While Banafrit was distracting Jericho, True leans forward, her stomach on the ground, and reaches for Jericho. She stretches her fingers out and finally reaches his hair, pulling a strand of black hair out. She grins, sitting up and back on her split legs. She ties the strand around the doll that she's holding.

"Jericho, it's not nice to play around with a girl, especially scare one that is so nice," Banafrit scolds.

"I'm not scaring her for that reason!" Jericho says, his voice pitch high in embarrassment.

"Then why are-"

"Jericho!" True cries out in a jokingly taunt. She holds the doll high up in the air, a bright grin on her face.

He noticed the black hair tied around it. "Wait, no! True don't throw it!" Jericho yells, rushing out towards her.

"Catch!" she yells.

She throws the doll high in the air, and it goes flying. Jericho feels a force around him, and he too goes flying in the air. His scream is combined with a shrill, feminine scream as he collides with somebody. The female he crashed into screams in rage.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I just wanted to try it," True whispers into the camera. "I didn't think it would work."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Ooh!" Banafrit groans, holding her head. "I knew she was going to do something bad. Why didn't I reason with her first? How could I let her pout work on me?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – There is a familiar tune playing. "I believe I can fly!" True sings. "I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Out of the many tricks she can do, singing is sadly not a talent.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I almost died," Jericho states. "No, it wasn't from the flying. That's happened to me before. No – it's from who I crashed into…"

* * *

Santana scowls to herself as she walks along the dirt path to the cabins. This is, by far, the worst day of this entire competition. She could stand the stupid challenges, the second-rate food, and the poor accommodations. But today just marks whatever bad thing has been thrown at her.

She broke a nail! Banafrit was being an overweight pest like usual – she blocked everyone's way – and associated herself with that low True and creepy Jericho. Santana scoffed at them when she was walking by. Next thing she knew, right as she was about to walk out of the resort, Jericho was flying through the air and straight at her. In a situation like that, it was obvious that she was going to block her beautiful face – she knew well that her feet wouldn't have moved that fast - but she would have never guessed that her nail would break. It was the last straw.

He paid for it. He felt her wrath. But it didn't fix her horribly disfigured nail.

But now there's something else to top this worst day of days.

Her hands clench together and she stops walking. Taking a deep breath, she turns around and yells, releasing her building tension, "Would you leave me alone already?"

Whitney stands still, standing in an awkwardly obvious position that shows she was following the girl. Her hands are frozen in the air and her eyes are wide in a fleeting fear. She looks just like a deer frozen in the headlights.

"I know you're following me," Santana says, narrowing her eyes.

Whitney bites her lip and shakes her head.

"I'm not stupid."

Whitney bites her lip even harder.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're following me?" Santana urges, thinking of a way to retaliate to any reason given.

"I've never had any female friends," Whitney says, relaxing her posture and rubbing her arm. "I hung out with Victoria and Skylar, but Blake yelled at me because they're in a different team. So I was hoping we could have some girl bonding time! I've always wanted to bond with a girl." Whitney pauses, and her eyes light up and sparkle. "Whenever I was in town, I would watch shows where girls hung out! It's always been a dream of mine," she confesses in high spirits.

"Whitney," Santana starts, scoffing at the girl, "there is one thing that separates us."

"Homemade jewelry?" Whitney asks, holding out her macaroni necklace.

"Well, yes, my jewelry is much better. But no – that's now what I was going for," Santana says. "Social standing! I'm rich, you're poor. I get poor people like you to do stuff for me."

Whitney's face brightens. "I'll do anything for you!"

Santana snorts. "There's nothing that you can do with me. I'm already lowering myself with talking to yourself. Now be a good little Mexican and stay there until somebody tells you to move," she orders.

The other girl shuts her mouth and nods affirmatively.

Smirking to herself, Santana continues her walk. She comes to an abrupt stop as a plan comes to her mind. It was perfect and completely fool-proof! Why hadn't she thought of this when she first said it? She quickly turns around. "Wait, Whitney!"

The girl stares at her.

"I thought this through, and I want to hang out with you."

Whitney blinked.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Santana asks. "I just offered to let you be with me."

"You told me not to move!" Whitney cried out. She squeaked and quickly covered her mouth.

"Well, come here," Santana says, beckoning the girl to her.

Whitney's eyes light up and she bounces over to the rich girl. "What are we going to do?"

"In my world, all of my friends love to do my nails. So I'll let you give me a manicure!" Santana says, a sly smile on her face.

"A manicure?"

"Don't worry, my underprivileged teammate, I'll teach you how it's done."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "Like I said, poor people do stuff for me," Santana says. "Why haven't I thought of this sooner?"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I love nail polish!" Whitney exclaims into the camera. "Look! Santana even let me do my nails with an orange color that she had lying around." She holds her nails up for the camera to see. "It matches my dress!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I only got the nail polish because it came in a set," Santana explains. "I don't want it. It's tacky!"

* * *

"What is that?" Kole sneers. He had walked outside of his cabin and saw one of the few people on this island that had a fair fashion sense. It was the black-haired, laid-back guy. He thinks the guy's name is Garret… He is currently staring at the guy's weird machine.

"It's my miraculous food maker, the bringer of relations: my Easy-Bake," Gavin says, watching the timer.

"Easy-Bake? I had one of those when I was like seven," Kole scoffs. "Shouldn't you be doing something that's more your age?"

"No, no. The Easy-Bake is for anybody that has brothers and sisters and wants to start a jamboree," Gavin explains. "They bring us closer together."

"Sure they do," Kole says, rolling his eyes.

Gavin raises his head up and looks at Kole. "Would you like to join me, brother? Can't enjoy a miracle alone."

"Join you? But I'm on the other team," Kole says.

"So? We are all siblings, teammates or not. Relations should be based on personality not teams," Gavin says.

Kole blinks. "Fine then, but only because your clothes are appropriate enough," he decides, taking a seat next to the guy. A ding is heard.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Personality, huh?" Kole asks. "Gavin – I totally knew that was his name – has a weird philosophy."

* * *

Jonah's head pops into the resort's spa and pool room, and he smiles when he sees what he's looking for. He walks in, a grin clear on his face. "Nice swim suit, Sam"

Sam's eyes snap open, and she jumps from her seat in the hot tub. "You scared me!" she exclaims.

Jonah chuckles and walks over to the hot tub. "You look good in your swim suit," he repeats.

A blush coming to her face, Sam sinks her body beneath the water, her blonde hair becoming wet. "Don't say things like that," she reprimands.

Jonah looks flabbergasted. "Like what?"

"You know… like that!"

Sam and Jonah look towards the pool and see Destery standing in the pool, leaning his crossed arms against the edge of the pool. He smiles at the two. "I know what she's talking about."

"What? You do!?" Sam asks, shocked.

"Of course. You're one of those girls that can't take compliments well."

Sam blinks and smiles. "Yeah, that works," she decides quickly.

Sweat forms on Jonah's brow as it furrows. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I thought girls like that stuff."

"It's fine. I just… find it weird," she says.

"Oh well, I- I- I better get going! Destery, come with me!" Jonah quickly runs out of the room, leaving Destery and Sam alone

Destery looks over at Sam. "Well, I better go," he says, pushing himself out of the pool. "See ya later! Have fun in the hot tub!" he yells, running after the guy.

"Yeah… fun," she murmurs.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I thought Jonah was looking at my boobs! Most guys are ignorant and only say I look good because of them," Sam says. "Maybe I am taking everything he says the wrong way. He is different, after all…"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "As soon as I got out of the pool area, I found Jonah on the ground. I think he fainted from the heat coming from the hot tub," Destery said. "He looked funny."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – Jonah rubs at a newly formed bump on his head. "I feel like a pervert. I thought she looked good, because – well – she did! But then I saw her boobs. Why does she have to wear a bikini! Guys will take it the wrong way!"

He looks down at the ground. "But I think I took it the wrong way… I'm such a bad guy."

* * *

"This is going to fail," Tammy retorts, rubbing at her temples. She glances at the staircase and turns around and then she takes a step back towards the stairs, ultimately walking around in a circle. "You're going to get hurt," she scolds.

Oliver snorts and adjusts his helmet. "I never get hurt."

"You've already drowned on this island," Tammy throws back.

"But I didn't die!" he points out. "Besides Tammy, it's a thrill in life to do this stuff. If you get hurt, you'll always remember it!"

"Ah don' th'nk that's how it works," August says.

"Same," Tammy says, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll be fine!" Oliver says. "You have to have risk in life. Isn't there a game about that?"

"That's the wrong kind of risk," Tammy mentions.

Oliver laughs. "I knew that!" He pauses. "Wait! I can't do this without a couch cushion!"

"Th're are some by Fab'an," August says, lifting his finger towards a couch.

Fabian lifts his head at the mention of his name. He's sprawled out on a sofa, his back propped up against an arm. One of his knees is bent, with his notepad resting against it. "Don't drag me into this. I don't want to partake in this."

"I just need a cushion," Oliver says. "Can I have one?"

Fabian shakes his head and adjusts his mask. "There's a couch over there. The cushions look… better."

Oliver smiles. "You're right, they do! Thanks."

Fabian begins to write in his notebook again. "Why do you need a cushion?"

"He's going mattress surfing," Tammy says.

"I saw it in a movie!" Oliver exclaims, pulling a cushion off of the couch. He drags it over to the stairs.

"Arn't the movies not a'ways 'ight?" August asks, scratching at his heads.

"Yes," Tammy says.

"No," Oliver says.

The two look at one another.

Tammy sighs. "Go ahead and do it," she says, gesturing towards the stairs. "It's not going to work because these aren't the best stairs with a constant slope. You're going to barely go down and stop because the stairs don't get straight down at the same angle. There's a large gap."

"Nonsense!" Oliver says, securing his helmet. He shakes his head to make sure it's tight. "It'll work."

He brings the cushion to the top of the stairs and looks down. "Alright, who's ready for this?"

"Pain will happen," Fabian says. "Let me record this." He flips to an open page in his notebook.

She paces around and stops in front of August, looking towards him and covering her eyes. "I can't watch!"

August steps onto his tiptoes, looking over Tammy's head. "Ah can!"

Oliver jumps on the cushion and pushes off, the cushion barely moving. He frowns. He pushes again and the cushion flips over and he falls off it, bouncing down the stairs at a fast pace. He hits one of the steps and flies into the air. He starts to scream.

"What's happening?" Tammy asks, turning around and still covering her eyes.

"He's flyin'!" August exclaims.

Fabian writes something in his notebook. "Like I said: pain."

Oliver continues to fly through the air until he crashes into the wall above the doors leading to the outside of the resort.

Tammy turns around and gasps. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," August says. "He's most'y scared of the flyin'."

"Right," Tammy says. "He has a fear of heights."

Fabian sighs. "Pure fear. It's amazing." he turns his attention back to his notebook. "Why does pain have to be art?" he asks himself.

Oliver falls from the wall and a loud crash is combined with an angry yell. High-pitched laughter is heard down in the lobby.

August rushes over to the railing of the stairs and peers over. "Oh no," he says.

"What?" Tammy asks from her spot.

"He fell on Blake."

Tammy's eyes widen with amusement. "I have to see this." She runs up to the edge and begins to laugh. "That's priceless!"

Fabian sighs and closes his notebook, standing up from the couch. "Guess I'll be the nice guy and get the apparent doctor."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Damn Oliver! I don't break people's falls! Damn!" Blake swore into the camera. "I'm going to kill that idiot!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I believe I can soar! I see me running through that open doooooooorrrrrrr!" True sings, once again off key.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Ah couldn' help bu' watch. Ah find m'self nosy," August admits.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – Oliver is sitting in front of the camera, pale as a ghost. "I can't believe I flew…"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Oliver flew just like Jericho did. Is everybody flying today?" Banafrit asks.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "If only Banafrit knew how right she was," May says, laughing.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, it's challenge day! Drop what you're doing and report to the outside of the resort's doors. Now! Hurry and be here in the next ten minutes or face the consequences," May's voice calls over the island's intercoms. "Adios!"

* * *

"I'm glad to see everybody here!" May says, smiling at everybody. "Has everybody had a nice break?" Nobody answers; she frowns. She looks amongst the crowd. "Hey, Santana, nice nails!" she calls out. "They seem really short now. Did you break a nail?"

Santana's eyes narrow. "Shut it, bitch."

"Ooh, nasty language!" May cries. "That's not nice. You know, that really hurt my feelings."

"You don't have any," Blake retorts.

May growls. "Is today some kind of May torture day?"

"Don't get me started, Host," Blake sneers.

"Ignoring and moving on. I'm sure you've all had a nice break, but luckily it's time for a new challenge, so everybody cheer." Once again, nobody does anything. "I said cheer or else I will torture you all very slowly."

A cheer of unenthusiastic cheering goes through the crowd. True claps actively and whistles. A "yay" is heard coming from Whitney.

"Thank you True and Whitney for the enthusiasm! Now I see how you two won immunity during our last challenge," May says. True shudders at the remembrance and Destery's face darkens. "You all need devotion!"

A loud beep is heard and May brings the walkie talkie that she is holding up to her ear. "May! Hurry up with the instructions! We can't stay up here forever!" her sister's voice comes from the tiny machine.

"Fine, roger that," May says, rolling her eyes. "Rinn never lets me have any fun."

"Have any of you ever seen that show Lost?" she asks. Only a few people raise their hands. "Well… alrightie then. We're going to pick you all up and place you in the middle of nowhere!" Somebody raises their hand and she sighs. "No, I do not literally mean pick you up. Anyways, it is your mission to spend the night in the wilderness and return back to the resort tomorrow morning after eight but before nine."

"Beside me are two bags, one for each team," she continues. "They have some basic food in there, but it is up to your team to obtain more food if you so wish it. There are also two bottles of water! Isn't that great?"

"What? Only two bottles of water?" Kole asks. "You can't be serious! Two bottles can't hydrate an entire team."

May smiles. "Then I guess you are all going to need to find water."

"In your bags there is also a tent, a compass, and a map. It shouldn't be that hard," May says. "Think of yourselves as girl scouts and boy scouts. You're all going camping!"

A murmur goes through the crowd as they begin to discuss the challenge.

"Now, before we begin, each team needs to select one person to be their respectful leader. Any volunteers?"

Skylar wastes no time in raising her hand. "Ooh, ooh! Let me do it!" she cries, turning towards her team. "Oh, pleeeeeeease let me do it!"

Victoria touches the girl's shoulder. "Are you sure? What if we mess up? You can go home. I don't want you to leave me!"

Skylar smiles and shakes her head. "We won't mess up! I know all about wilderness. I'm a country gal after all!"

Victoria bites her lip. "Maybe we should let the guys handle this. I'm sure they know more about the wilderness! What about you, Destery?"

Destery stares at her wide-eyed and shakes his head violently. "No way! I only know about this stuff from video games. They don't exactly go hand in hand when you can find a cheat for the video games!"

"Jericho?" she asks.

"I think you should let her do it," a voice says.

Victoria looks over at Fabian. "What?" she asks ludicrously. "B-b-but… don't you want to win this challenge? We don't want our team to lose."

"That's true," he says. He glances over at Skylar and a tiny smile appears on his face. "That's why I think she should be our survival captain. I know we'll win with her."

"I can be captain then?" Skylar asks. Fabian nods and she squeals with excitement.

"So Skylar is captain for the Dancing Serpents!" May announces. "What about for the Singing Vixens?"

"I nominate Tammy," Blake says slyly.

Tammy looks at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I know how good women can be at these kinds of things, so I thought you should do it," he explained.

"What are you playing at?" she asks.

"You don't have to!" Blake says. "I was just thinking that you could show that women can do anything that men can do, but I guess I was wrong with thinking that. Maybe I should be captain…"

"No, wait! I'll be captain," Tammy says, narrowing her eyes at him. "And I'll show you how it's done."

"Great then! " May exclaims, clapping her hands together. "Looks like we can get started!" She looks up into the air and smiles. "Our helicopter is even here."

Everybody follows her gaze and watches as the helicopter comes down and hovers over the ground. Rinn hops off of the helicopter and gestures to it. "Your chariot awaits," she says with a giggle.

A shrill squeak escapes Oliver's mouth.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Please don't tell me that we're going to be packed like sardines!" Banafrit cries

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Tammy can be played so easily," Blake sneers. "Perfect."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Helicopter equals heights. No, no, no!" Oliver cries. "I'm not going to do this challenge if I have to go up there. I'll get lost myself before I do that."

There is a knocking outside of the cabana. "Oliver, ah was told to come get you," August's voice says. "We need to go."

"I'm not going!" Oliver cries. The door bursts open and August walks in and grabs Oliver by the shoulder, dragging him out. "No! Let me go, August! Let me go!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "I've never tried doing this before, but I thought about what Banafrit said earlier," Jericho says. "Maybe I will try a Rinn doll…" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Please let me be able to talk to her without her freaking out," he whispers to the doll.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "Duct tape. It can do anything; especially shut a terrified guy up." May grins.

* * *

Oliver sits near the middle of the helicopter, duct tape over his mouth, August stands near him. "Ah guess ya shouldn' have freek'd out."

Oliver groans.

Destery, who had been paying attention during the helicopter flight turned towards May. "Hey, why did the helicopter stop?"

"It stopped?" May asked. "Rinn," she yells, "Why didn't you let me know we were stopped?" Rinn, who is sitting up front with the helicopter's pilot, doesn't say anything. May sighs. "Alright, we're at our first stop. Time to leave, Singing Vixens!"

"Leave?" Sam asks. "How do you expect us to leave?"

"I'm with her for once," Santana says. "We're so many miles up in the air. How do you expect us to get done there?"

May grins and walks over to Oliver, who had not been paying attention. "May I talk to you, Oliver?" He looks up at her excitingly and nods. She smiles at him and takes the tape off of his mouth. He narrows his eyes at the pain of the tape removal. "Are you willing to do something for me?" she asks. Again, he nods.

She smiles. "Alrightie then."

She grabs him by the arm and drags him to the open side of the helicopter. Before he can react May kicks him off the side, sending him spiraling down into the tree abyss. As he fell, he screamed bloody murder. Everybody inside the helicopter gasped.

"The rest of the team better hurry up before the helicopter starts moving again. If the helicopter moves at all while you're jumping out, the crash will hurt a lot more," May jokes, adding a laugh. "And you'll be separated from your team!"

Tammy inhales deeply and looks at her team. "Everybody, go," she says, everyone looking at her weirdly. "We need to go now!"

August steps up to the edge of the helicopter. "Ah need to make sure he's okay," he says before jumping off.

"Let's go, Santana!" Whitney cries out, grabbing the girl and pulling her into a hug. Santana tries to protest but fails because Whitney jumps out of the helicopter with her. "Wheeeee!" Whitney cries as Santana screams in fright.

Blake walks up to the edge and turns around, nodding at Tammy before jumping off. He makes no noise on his way down.

"I'm scared," Banafrit says. She peers over the edge.

"Just imagine you're flying," Jonah encourages. "Just jump and fly!"

"But you need to do it now," Tammy interjects.

Sam comes up beside Banafrit. "I'll jump if you jump," Sam offers, flashing a small smile at her.

Banafrit nods. The two count-down from three and jump off. Sam resists the urge to scream to help Banafrit out, while Banafrit squeals on her way down. Jonah jumps out after him, tightly shutting his eyes so he doesn't have to see the movement.

"Kole, come on!" Tammy urges.

The boy stands in his spot and crosses his arms. "No! I'm not going!" he objects, planting his feet in his spot.

Tammy narrows her eyes at him and reaches out, grabbing his scarf. She throws it over the edge of the helicopter.

"My scarf!" he yells reaching for it.

Tammy quickly kicks him off the side, sending him down. "Go get it!" She jumps out after him.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** – "The Dancing Serpents didn't have much of an interesting jumping incident like the Singing Serpents did," May says, pouting. She sighs. "Here are the interesting parts, edited for the time allotted."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I don't think this is safe," Destery says, looking over the side_

_He hears a loud laugh and falls out of the helicopter after True crashes into him. While falling, he screams a bloodcurdling scream and crashes into a branch that stuck out. Everybody in the helicopter cries as if they felt his pain._

_True, who fell after him, falls past him. "Des Des!" she cries out._

* * *

_Another flashback_

_"I think that's everyone," Skylar exclaims looking around the helicopter. Her eyes land on the sleeping form of Gavin and her eyes widen. She walks over to him. "Gavin! You need to wake up!" she cries, shaking him lightly. He doesn't stir._

_She bites her lip._

_"You need to hurry up," May says. "You need to leave in like… now!"_

_Skylar bends over and pushes Gavin towards the edge of the helicopter. With one last push, she sends him over the edge, Gavin snoring on the way down. She grins, feeling accomplished._

_She turns around one last time and waves goodbye to the host. "See ya tomorrow!" she says before jumping out. On her way down, she yells a "Heee yaw!"_

* * *

"Let's go now," May says, climbing into the helicopter's cockpit. "Nice flying skills, Zakky!"

He flashes a cracked smile at her and gives a thumb up. "Yeah. Everyone having fun?"

May snorts. "They better be. I paid good money for this helicopter!"

"I thought this was the helicopter for the departure," Zak says.

"It is!" May snaps. "But they don't know that."

Zak shrinks back into his seat, fearing the host's wrath. "Okay, okay! They don't know I'm here anyway."

"Good," May says with a smile. Her eyes move over to her sister who is asleep. "What's wrong with Rinn? She never answered me earlier."

Zak shrugs. "She drank something and instantly fell asleep."

May sees the bottle on her sister's lap. She grabs it and sniffs it. Her eyes widen. "This is…"

A loud beeping interrupted her talking. "What's going on?"

"I lost control!" Zak says. He tries to keep the helicopter steady, but all the systems start to shut down on him. "We're gonna crash!"

May grabs Rinn and pushes her into the body of the helicopter towards the edge of the helicopter. She pushes her sister off the edge. "Zak, jump now!" she yells at him before jumping out.

Zak follows after her.

The trio fell into different parts of the forest.

* * *

"Alright, is everybody okay?" Tammy asks, standing on her feet. She hears many low groans. "That doesn't answer my question…" she says. She peers around the clearing, counting all of the heads. She comes up short and her eyes widen. "Who's missing?"

Blake smirks from his spot. He's sitting and leaning against a rock. "Did you count yourself, toots?"

Tammy recounts once again and a deep blush covers her face. "I knew that! I was just testing you."

"Sure you were," Blake replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ah don't th'nk Oliver is al'ight," August says. He crouches beside Oliver who is huddled in a fetal position.

Tammy walks over and pushes the team's bag into his hands. "Hold this," she orders. "Are you alright?" she asks Oliver.

Oliver moves back and forth. "She pushed me. But she talked to me. She pushed me. But she touched me. She pushed me. But she touched me. Good or bad? Bad or good? Ahhh, my head hurts!"

Tammy sighs. "He's lost his mind, so ignore him. Is everybody else alright?"

"I got away from Whitney," Santana retorts.

Kole groans. "I have my scarf," he says, shooting a glare at Tammy. He ties it around his neck.

Whitney wearily raises her head at the sound of his voice. "I'm alright-" She notices that she is right next to Kole and she lets out a scream. She runs over to Santana and hugs the rich girl tightly. "Save me!"

"She's alright too," Kole says.

"I didn't land in mud!" Banafrit cheers. Sam smiles next to her.

"Speak for yourself," Jonah says. His back is covered in mud.

"Sounds like everything is in order then," Tammy says with a slight smile. "Now who has an idea?"

Jonah stands up and attempts to rub some of the mud off of him. It only worsens things for him and he sighs. "We should start heading for the resort and then we can relax once we're close," he says.

"Good idea! I like the team effort. Now… which way did we go?" Tammy asks.

Jonah sighs again. "Didn't you pay attention?" No reply. "We went the opposite way of the cabins. The cabins are west of the resort. So…"

"We need to go west!" Sam exclaims, finishing for Jonah. "Smart idea!"

"Did we turn at all?" Tammy asks.

"Smart idea ruined," Blake says.

"Barely," Jonah says. "But I remember the areas in front of the resort. Even though we turned, we should come out of this forest with a clear shot north to the resort. We won't be able to miss it."

There is a low growling.

"Really? Somebody is already hungry?" Tammy sighs.

Nobody answers. There is another growl.

"Just wait to eat!" she snaps.

There is breathing over Banafrit and Sam's shoulder. They glance at one another and look over the shoulder, seeing a giant bear standing over top of them. They let out a scream and begin to run away.

"Banafrit? Sam? Where are you going?" Tammy cries, outraged.

Oliver stops his moment of panicking and lifts his head, only for a new panicked moment to begin. "Bear!" he yells loudly, jumping to his feet and running away.

The Singing Vixens scream as a group and run away from the bear in different directions. They are now scattered.

DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

"We should set up camp now," Skylar declares, standing on a rock in front of her group.

"Is it not too early to relax?" Harlem asks, looking up at the setting sun. "There's some daylight to still do some walking."

Derek shakes his head. "Ask Gavin," he says, looking towards the teen. The fall from the helicopter had not woken him up. He lays in a crumbled heap, snoring away.

Skylar shakes her head. ""It's not that. The sun is setting, so we should use the sun to our advantage and gather stuff! That way we get a nice sleep and get up early and walk! Besides, we can gather stuff and have a feast and bond! We can show our support for one another in a trust circle and stuff."

"A feast?" Victoria asks. While Skylar was speaking, she was looking through the bag. "But May only gave us three cans of Spaghetti O's. And no silverware!"

"To eat without silverware… what a tragic crime that is," Fabian comments rhetorically. Victoria shoots a glare at him.

"We can hunt for food! And we need water too…" Skylar adds, trailing off. "So we'll make groups to do this stuff! Does that sound good?"

"I love it!" True exclaims. "What kinds of group are there?"

Skylar pauses and thinks. "We need camp set up… and um… food! We definitely need food and water… And warmth would be good when it starts to get cold."

"So shelter, food and water, and wood?" Fabian asks, writing the stuff down in his notebook.

"Yeah! That sounds good. Thanks, Fabian," she says.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I help with the camp?" True asks excitingly.

"Sure," Skylar says with a smile.

"Can Des Des help too?"

Skylar nods.

"Yay!"

"Cool, my body still hurts," Destery comments. True looks down at the ground sadly, remembering what happened.

"I'll stay with the camp too," Skylar offers. "Fabian, you want to help?" she asks.

He looks at her and nods.

"I want… I want Jericho, Derek, and Victoria to go get food!" Skylar chooses.

Victoria's face sinks. "I don't want to get the food," she complains. "I don't want to get dirty."

Jericho chuckles. "We can do it. We'll be fine."

Victoria sighs. "I'll go then."

"And then Harlem and Gavin will go get wood!"

Harlem nods. "The problematic part will be rousing Gavin up."

Gavin's head lifts up at the mention of his name. "I can do anything."

"Yay!" Skylar cheers. "we have a plan! Now let's win."

* * *

"You do plan, yes?" a voice asks.

"Yeah… But May might fire me for this. Is Zakky alright?"

"I do my part alrrready," the voice replied, ignoring the question. "But I rrran in wrong team. They still scarrred."

"Um… Isn't this against the rules?"

"No rule against this. Ve act on it. More drrrama, as Host Girrrl May say."

"I killed May the host!" another voice adds in. She begins to laugh crazily.

"What?! She's dead?!"

"I'm joking! She just fell into the fathoms below and joined Ariel and her friends! Oh, those poor unfortunate souls! I feel their pain."

"She von't die from fall. Vhat of Host Girrrl Rrrinn?"

"Oh! She fell too! Well, she was pushed, but it works.

"Vhat? Vhere? I must know."

The person shrugged in response.

"I vill find her. You do vhat you vant."

The girl begins to laugh.

"But no kill!"

The laughter stops.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I am so fired!"

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who the three people are XD?**

* * *

As soon as Kole realized he was alone and the bear didn't chase him, he began to panic. It had always bothered him to be alone. It was a fear that started when he was younger. But now, especially, being in a place where he was lost and no idea on where to go, his fear was growing.

"Anybody?" Kole cries out. "Is anybody there?"

Please… anybody there…

"Please!" he cries out.

Nobody... All alone... Like before...

Nobody cares, like usual...

"Somebody…" Kole whispers. He falls down, unable to hold himself up on his jelly-like legs. He pulls his kness close to his body, holding them close for comfort. His body begins to tremble.

Tears fall from his eyes and land on his knee, and then he burrows his head in between his knees.

In his fit, he didn't hear the crunching of the leaves. A voice calls out, mimicking the sound of a bird.

"Hello!" the voice calls out audibly. "Is anybody out here?" The voice repeats itself.

Kole lifts his head, finally hearing a voice. His eyes light up for an instant, his former snobbish attitude gone.

A figure pops out from behind a tree, and Kole's eyes widen in surprise.

"Whitney!" he calls out.

The girl looks at him, her smile fading and eyes widening. A scream escapes her throat and she throws her arms into the air. She turns to run away, but she smacks into a tree and falls down to the ground.

"Whitney!" Kold cries out again, more in a panic of shock. She doesn't stir. Kole sighs and unties his scar. "Stupid girl," he murmurs.

* * *

Victoria, Jericho, and Derek left the group as soon as instruction was given to them. They wanted to hurry up and get the stuff down.

"What kind of food can we get?" Victoria asks.

"Berries and plants," Derek says. "I used to be a boy scout," he admits, "so I know where to find this stuff."

Jericho smiles. "Great! Meanwhile, Victoria and I will catch some fish. After you get the stuff, go to camp as soon as you can so you can help Skylar, alright?"

Derek nods and runs off.

"How will we catch fish?" Victoria asks skeptically. "I mean, I like fish and all! But… how do we catch it?"

Jericho pulls out needle and thread. "We'll make our own fishing rods and catch fish like that of course!"

Victoria's face lights up. "Make our own stuff? So it'll be like the Hunger Games?"

Jericho blinks. "I guess so."

Victoria jumps at him and grabs the needle and thread. "I'll make it! Make the stick so I can put the thread and needle in."

* * *

As soon as they saw the bear, Sam and Banafrit had bolted out of the clearing as fast they could. But they didn't really think it through. They should have probably alerted their team and ran together. Now they were lost and had no idea where they were at.

They were walking through the woods, Sam in the lead.

"Maybe we should go back in the direction that we came from," Banafrit suggests.

Sam shakes her head. "Our best bet it to head towards the water. If we find water, we follow it until we get somewhere. If we're lucky, we'll be able to follow Jonah's idea and end up near the area where we first showed up on the island originally."

"Yeah, that was a good idea," Banafrit says.

There is a moment of silence between the two.

Banafrit was the one that broke it. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to be lost forever?"

Sam shakes her head. "Of course not! We'll find anybody. Have I ever failed you before?"

"Nope!"

"Good! Now let's get going," Sam says with a smile.

Banafrit walks past Sam and take the lead. Sam follows Banafrit, her foot getting caught under a branch. She begins to fall, a shriek escaping her throat. Banafrit quickly puts her arm out and catches the girl, but then she also screams, jumping back. Both girls fell to the ground.

The two look at one another and begin to laugh.

"Thanks for trying to save me," Sam says.

Banafrit rubs her back in embarrassment. "At least I tried."

A groan comes from the forest. "I should've known that it was you two once I heard the voices. Why did it have to be you two that I found?"

The pair look towards the forest as Santana steps out, a look of distaste on her face.

"How is it that I find you?" she asks. "Ah well, we may as well stay together.

Sam pushes herself off the ground. She stares at Santana skeptically. "Nobody asked you to find us."

"Actually, somebody did," Santana said with a cheesy shrug. "I ran into Jonah a while ago. He went to look for food while I looked for people." She sighs thoughtfully. "He was so heroic."

Banafrit stands up and looks hesitantly at her friend.

Sam's face falls into despair. "Jonah?"

"Yeah, you know. I would do anything to help him. He was a great help to me earlier, if you know what I mean," Santana says with a smirk. Sam opens her mouth to speak, but Santana continues, "And until we return to him, you two can keep me safe. Or at least Banafrit can. She's big enough to distract the bears."

Banafrit frowns. "I'm not big!"

"Oh, of course. I used the wrong term. Touchy people use pleasantly plump, don't they?" Santana sarcastically asks.

Sam's eyes narrow. "Why do you keep bad-mouthing us?! We haven't done anything to you!"

"But you're lower than me," Santana scoffs. "It's like I told Whitney. Rich people treat poor people like this. And you're definitely poor."

"Lower? Treat? Poor?" Sam says each word with an increasing pitch. "Listen here, richy, there's a certain way I'd like to treat you, and I-"

"It's not worth it!" Banafrit cries, interrupting Sam. "We're a team and we need to stop fighting. We need to work together to win!"

"Plumpy is right," Santana says. "We should work together. And the only way I'll bring you back is if you listen to me. Got it?

Sam stares at her and then look away. "Fine, whatever. But only until we rejoin Jonah."

Santana sneers. "Of course," she purrs. "Plumpy, make sure I don't step in any mud."

"What? Mud?" Banafrit shrieks.

* * *

Zak looks around the clearing that he is in, unsure of what to do. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk in a random direction, hoping that it is the right way

* * *

"Way to go, toots, you actually found two of us! That takes real leadership," Blake says sarcastically, walking alongside Tammy.

She scowls at him. "What do you want me to do? I'm trying my best!"

"Woah, look here at our little fireball. She's actually getting feisty," he says with a short laugh.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Oliver asks. "I'm tired."

"That's only because you've been using all your energy by flying and falling. It takes a lot of energy to be a scared little chicken shit," Blake taunts. His eyes begin to darken.

"I'm not a scared chicken!" Oliver defends. "I just don't like heights. Everybody has a fear; I bet that you even do!"

Snorting, Blake replies, "You can think that I do, but I'm not afraid of anything."

"I know you two are trying to defend your pride, but can you two stop fighting!" Tammy snaps, focusing her narrowed eyes on the two. "If there's anything I'm going to do about my leadership, it's to keep you two in line. Now let's get moving!"

She stops in her tracks and looks into the distance. In front of the group, quite a ways away, there is a figure sitting on a rock.

"Is that May?" she asks.

Blake groans.

Oliver smiles. "It is!"

* * *

It's of her body being suspended in the air that finally wakes Rinn up. At first she doesn't notice it as she stretches her arms, trying to actually wake up. But when she tries to sit up, she falls through the narrow space of the two tree branches that she was on. She lands on the ground on her ankle and she gasps at the pain. She looks around her surroundings and tries to move, but the pain in her ankle stops her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she calls out, trying to get someone's attention. She sighs to herself and goes to rub her ankle, but she gasps in pain once she touches it again. "How did I get here anyway?"

* * *

"Gavin, are you still bushed?" Harlem asks, walking back to the camp with some small wood in her arms.

"Why would I be, sister," Gavin asks readily. He's carrying three large logs.

"You were passed out previously. Now you're robust. It is just a sudden change of temper," she explains.

There is a rustling of plants. Harlem hears this and stops in her tracks, looking around. "Did you perceive that?" she asks.

Gavin stops, noticing the rustling leafs. "Come here, little animal. It's alright. Come join me my, my lil' buddy."

"Gavin! Most people are cautious of rustling in a forest," Harlem says.

He blinks and stares at the area, shaking his head. "It's no animal. Come here brother, you can join us."

A person walks out of the bracket and Harlem's face lights up. "Zak!" she cries, losing her mannerisms and running up to him. "How are you in this jungle?"

"I drove the helicopter," he said. "Something happened and we had to jump."

"We?" Harlem asks. "Are the hosts here too?"

Zak nods.

"You should come back to camp with us," Harlem offers. "One should not stay in the wilderness alone."

"I don't think he should come with us," Gavin says, shaking his head. "He backstabbed our team."

"I don't think that he-"

"It's alright," Zak says, sticking his hands into his pockets and flashing a lopsided grin. "I'll just go, it was nice seeing you two."

"It is a miracle that he found us, is it not? He once was our teammate. We should help him. After all, he is still your brother," Harlem says.

Gavin sighs. "You are right, sister. Come on, Zak, you can come. Just keep your hands shoved in your pockets."

* * *

August pops a berry that he found a bush into his mouth, hoping for the best. He still had the bag that was given to his team after Tammy had handed it to him, so he could have easily had a canned food, whatever it was. But that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the team who he thinks are probably still separated, just like he is, so he saves it for the reunion that they will eventually have.

After feeling no effects from the berry, he decides that the berries are indeed safe and pops another one into his mouth. He looks around and opens the bag up, taking an already half-empty bottle out of it. He takes a swig of it and puts it back.

"Ah guess ah will 'ave to fill it up," he says.

But it would be a lot better if he could actually find somebody first. He pulls the compass out of the pack and stares at it. He finds the direction for west and continues to work that way. Jonah had a good plan, and if he was to find somebody, it would be by following that plan.

* * *

"Blake is right, Tammy, you are a good leader," May says sarcastically, a laugh erupting from her throat.

"It's not my fault!" Tammy snaps. "A bear found us and we didn't have a bear plan!"

May blinks. "Bear? There are no bears here."

"Stop with the lies," Tammy says. "Nobody believes them."

May sighs and looks at Oliver. "Are you still mad at me for pushing you out of the helicopter?"

Oliver glances at her and then quickly looks away. "Yeah. That scared me!"

"I was only trying to help. I knew you wouldn't do it willingly," May says.

"Okay..." Oliver says, trailing off and looking behind him. His eyes widen in shock.

"She's only trying to get on your good side," Tammy says. "Be careful!"

"Hey, Tammy," Oliver says.

"I am not! I can be sincere once in a while," May defends.

"Only once in a while!" Tammy shoots back.

"Hey, Tammy!"

"That's not true! If I wasn't sincere, you would be gone," May says.

"No. My team actually likes me! Your own sister doesn't even like you!"

"Tammy? May!?"

"That's not true!"

"Can't you say anything better?"

May's hands curl into fists. "Stop insulting me or you will go home. Mark my words!"

"Tammy, May, Blake's gone!" Oliver cries out.

"He fell down the rabbit hole, if you know what I mean," a voice cackles. "Happy Un-birthday to him!"

The group freezes in their tracks.

"I know that voice," Tammy whispers.

"I knew something was going on," May says.

"What did you do with Blake?" Oliver asks.

"Oh nothing," Syrena says, sitting on a tree branch from up above. "He just didn't listen to me or my advice. Everything is now falling apart" She jumps out of the tree and lands gracefully on her feet. She stares right at Tammy. "Hi there, Ariel! I've come to be part of your world."

* * *

"Camp is looking good so far," Skylar says with a smile. In the time that they had been doing the camp, they put the one tent up and also made shelters out of strong sticks and giant plants. The shelter would be able to withstand anything, except rain. Luckily the skies were completely clear.

True was hanging onto Destery while he tried to get her off of him. He cried out in pain and she let go of him.

"I'm sorry, Des Des," she whispered.

Destery smiles. "It's alright. We can play rock paper scissors?"

"I choose rock!"

Destery sighs. "You're not supposed to let me know what you choose!"

"I don't choose rock then," she says with a giggle.

Skylar watches this and laughs in amusement. Fabian comes up beside her, a slight smile on his face too.

"You did a good job," he says. "I have to say, I honestly thought the makeshift shelters would fall apart."

"We used to make them all the way back at home. My daddy taught me!" Skylar says affectionately. "He'd be proud that I actually used it."

Fabian nods. "I bet."

Derek comes into the clearing and his eyes light up. "This is awesome!" he compliments, looking around the makeshift camp. He comes up to Skylar and holds out a giant leaf. "Berries and plants that we can eat," he says with a smile. "The grass is my favorite," he adds.

Skylar smiles and takes it from him. "I'll go put it by the bag. Good job!"

"Why is he here?" Destery voice asks aloud, a hint of anger in it. Skylar, Derek, and Fabian look towards Destery's direction and notice that Harlem and Gavin are back. But then they notice the extra person with them: Zak.

Derek smiles when he sees the guy, happy to see him once again.

"Zak!" True cheers, jumping at him and clinging to him. She tightens her grip on him. "I missed you so much! I never got to say goodbye!" She pulls away from him and looks up at his face. "Why were you voted off?" she asks.

Destery comes up and grabs True's arm. "Come on, True, let's go play another game," he offers her, giving her a smile. She smiles back and lets go of Zak, skipping away and pulling Destery. Destery looks over his shoulder and glares at Zak.

"Zak, why are you here?" Skylar asks.

"He was the helicopter's operator. Something happened, so he and the hosts had to evacuate," Harlem explains before Zak can say anything. "I offered to let him come here. Nobody deserves to be in the wilderness alone, and he once was our teammate."

"No pain will happen?" Fabian asks, looking at the mechanic.

Zak shakes his head and smiles crookedly at Skylar.

"He can stay. We are a team," she says.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me," Whitney says. Kole's scarf is tied around her head, stopping the bleeding on her forehead.

"I wouldn't have to if you were such an idiot," Kole scoffs. "You don't have to freak out every time that you see me."

"I know," Whitney admits, "but you're different than most guys and it's scary!"

Kole snorts. "Really? That's why you run from me?"

Whitney shuts her eyes and violently nods her head.

"That's so silly," he says, laughing. He pauses and there is a silence between the two. "Thanks for finding me. I was scared and then you came."

"I'm just looking for my teammates!"

"Yeah, but… still. Thanks. Your personality is nice, even if you don't dress nicely," Kole says, looking away from her.

Whitney looks at him and smiles. "Thanks, Kole! Nobody has ever said that to me!"

"Well, I was wondering. Do you want-"

"Look! There's another teammate!" Whitney cries out, standing up. Her eyes widen and she screams, falling backwards and passing out.

August stands still at the action. "Did ah miss somethin'?"

Kole sighs and droops his head. "Stupid girl," he murmurs.

* * *

"I feel like a tribute right now and you're in my alliance because we're from the same sector," Victoria says excitingly, holding up the fish that she had caught.

Jericho smiles. "It technically is an alliance from the same sector. You know, because we're on the same team and doing the same job?"

"Yeah, yeah," Victoria says, shaking her free hand in the air. "Please don't ruin this dreaming moment for me, though."

"Alright, alright, I can do-" he pauses when he hears something.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!"

"That voice…" he says, trailing off. He runs towards the voice.

"Wait, Jericho! Wait up!" Victoria cries, running after him.

The two run through the multitude of trees, Jericho desperately looking for the source of the voice. They come upon a clearing and they see a girl crouched on the girl.

"Rinn?!" Jericho asks questioningly.

The girl turns around and her face lights up. "Jericho? Victoria? I've never been so happy to see anyone!"

Victoria walks past Jericho and up to the host. "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know. I was in the helicopter and then I was in a tree. I hurt my ankle…" she says. Tears begin to form in her eyes. "I was so scared! I can't walk, and I was afraid that nobody would find me!"

Jericho hands his handful of fish to Victoria and reluctantly takes it. He hugs Rinn. "It'll be okay," he says.

"Really?" she sniffles, the tears somewhat stopping.

"Not for longer," a voice says.

* * *

Sam stares uncomfortably at Santana and Jonah while the two talk together. Jonah laughs at something and Santana touches his upper arm. Her eyes drift to the once muddied mark on Jonah's back, noticing that most of it is gone. The frown on Sam's face deepens.

Banafrit quickly taps the girl's shoulder and Sam turns around. Banafrit shoots a smile at her and Sam laughs.

Jonah turns around, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Sam snaps.

"Those were some good berries," Santana purrs affectionately to Jonah. "You even cleaned them for us. You're such a gentleman."

"We may as well keep our strength up," Jonah says with a smile.

"Especially your strength," Santana says.

Sam's eyes clench shut and she snaps them open. She hurries past Jonah and Santana, walking in between the two, and Banafrit follows.

A loud gasp in hear and Jonah and Santana hurry forward. They nearly run into Banafrit and Sam, who watch the scene going on.

Syrena is on the ground, both of her being held down by May and Oliver. She struggles against them, trying to get up. Tammy is as far away from the group as she can be.

Tammy notices her teammates. "Syrena tried to bite me!" she cries.

"Don't be such a flounder, Ariel!" Syrena says, snapping her teeth in a biting motion.

Oliver turns his attention towards the newly arrived group, still holding down Syrena. "Come help us hold her down! She's strong!"

"Better idea," May says. "Get a giant stick and hit her with it!"

Without a better plan, Sam rushes over and sits on Syrena's stomach. Air rushes out of Syrena as she gasps. "Jonah," Sam addresses, "go get a stick!"

Jonah sweat drops and walks away. He comes back in a minute, holding a giant stick.

May grins to herself. "Use the stick," she says aloud, "now!"

* * *

"This is so stupid!" Blake cries. "I don't even want to be here on this stupid island. I showed myself, made an impression, and proved myself! I now relate to her! But this challenge is so stupid!"

An angry groan emits from his throat, sounding like a long gurgle. His eyes twist up violently and a vein pops on his forehead, throbbing with his increasing anger.

A low scream erupts from him and he kicks at a rock, sending it flying. He smirks, his answer now gone. He wipes his hands together and goes to turn around, but the rock he had kicked collides with his temple, sending him down to the ground; the momentum of the kick sent the rock spiraling back at him after it had hit a tree.

He groans and rubs at his head, feeling the newly-formed bump. He gaps in pain as hhis hand slips and presses down on a deep bruise. Blake sets himself up, sitting on the ground – his clothes are now dirty! He groans again. Now he was going to have to scare somebody into doing his laundry. You know how it is, having to look good on television and all.

He hears a low rustling near the edge of the clearing. He scoffs. "About time you found me, toots. Way to show off your leadership!" Not a reply came. He raises his wearied head. "Toots? Tammy? Bitchy bimbo?" He spoke, each question making his pitch go higher.

Blake pushes himself off the round, picking up a couple rocks, and rises to his feet. His eyes narrow as he glances at the rustling bush. "This isn't funny! Get your ass out here!" he yells angrily, throwing one of the rocks.

There is a loud squeak from the bushes as the rock disappeared into the thicket. A small brown bunny with a white underlining and tail falls out from the bush, holding a small paw up to its head. It looks up at Blake, its ears drooping, and wiggles its nose affectionately.

Blake stands still, frozen in place and eyes wide with fear. He watches the bunny timidly. The bunny hops towards him, still holding its head. Blake lets out a girly scream and throws another rock at the creature, harder than last time.

The rock hits the bunny on the forehead and bounces off, a trickle of blood leaving the new mark. The bunny's eyes begin to fill with tears.

Blake throws his fist triumphantly, a smirk clear on his face. "Stupid animal!" He scoffs at his achievement of overcoming his fear. "Now that wasn't so bad!"

The tears of the bunny come to a halt. Its eyes snap, becoming red and wide. It opens its mouth, revealing many sharp teeth, and lets out a mighty roar.

Sweat drops from Blake's forehead. "Nice bunny?" he offers pleadingly, a slight squeak in his voice.

The bunny leaps at him, an angry gurgle in its mouth. Blake's hands fly up and cover his face, a loud, shrill, sing-song scream leaving his mouth.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kole asks, looking up into the air. He's sitting crisscross on the ground, Whitney's head on his. His scarf is readjusted on her head to stop the bleeding of the new bump that she acquired.

Whitney lifts her head, looking for the sound. "It was a scream… And it was louder than my screams."

"Nothing is louder than your screams," Kole comments.

"Ah know that ah 'eard it," August says.

In that instant, Blake comes running into view, a horrified expression and an angry bunny on his face.

Whitney notices him and goes to scream and faint, but Kole covers her mouth with one hand and holders her up with the other.

Blake runs around, screaming, and tries to get the bunny off of him. He notices his teammates. "Get this damn bunny off of me," he yells in frustration.

They stare at him for a moment, doing nothing. The bunny bites Blake's nose and he screams. "Get it off me!" he shrieks.

August gets up and rushes over to the guy, and he hurriedly starts to pull the bunny off. The bunny refuses to let go, and it sinks its teeth deeper into its nose. Another horrified scream escapes Blake's throat.

August successfully gets the bunny off of Blake and gasps when he sees all the marks left behind. He looks at the bunny who seems to look at him with puppy-like eyes. August swears that he can hear the bunny purring like a cat.

He looks at Blake skeptically. "Did the bun' really do this to you? It looks so coote."

Blake runs a trickle of blood off of his face. "Yeah! You saw it."

"It just weird," August says

"And pitiful," Kole adds smugly. Whitney giggles at the joke. Blake shoots a glare at the boy.

"Whatever," Blake says. "Let's get going to the resort. We'll run into everybody then."

"Blake," Whitney raises her voice, not looking at him, "Why were you screaming worse than I do?"

Blake scoffs. "I wasn't screaming!"

Whitney's eyes widen. "Are you scared of bunnies?" she asks in realization.

* * *

"Victoria, Gavin! Welcome back!" Skylar cheers when she sees the two come into sight. She bounds over to then and her smile fades. "Minya?" she asks.

Victoria's face shows her fright. Jericho stands there, looking straight at the ground.

Minya smiles. "Yes, it me. Host Girrrl Rinn too," she says, gesturing to her back. Rinn hangs into her back tightly. "But I know not why I carry her."

Zak blinks. "Weren't you-" He stops mid-sentence. "Why are you here?"

"You talk morrre," Minya says. "It diff'rent."

"I thought you couldn't come back to the island," Derek says.

"Zak here, no? I thought I say hi to my traitor scum team," Minya says, her dark face catching the glinting life of the fire. It seems as if her face has become more grave.

"We're not traitors," Skylar says, her eyes wide.

"You vote me off," Minya states. "You arre traitors."

"You're wrong."

Minya looks over her shoulder at Rinn.

"The object of this game is to vote people off that mess up or are threats. It's obvious," Rinn says, smiling, "they feel threatened by you."

Minya blinks. "Threat by me?" she asks.

Rinn nods. "Isn't that right, Dancing Serpents?" she asks them. Once Minya turns her head and looks at her ex-team, Rinn over-exaggeratedly nods her head, signaling to the team to go along.

Everybody quickly responds, except for Skylar. She stares blankly at Minya. "I don't get it," she says.

Minya's eyes narrow and she scowls.

Fabian quickly writes something in his notebook and shows it to Skylar. She looks closer at it and mouths what she reads. Fabian's hand comes up to his forehead, nearly smacking himself.

"Oh, I mean, I don't get why you'd be mad," Skylar says. "I thought it would've been an honor to be the first one voted off from a team."

Her team nods with her.

"I see," Minya says, closing her eyes. "You just good team?" she asks.

Everybody nods their heads.

"Host Girrrl Rinn knew this? That why she yell at me?" she asks, turning her head towards the host.

"Well..." Rinn says, trailing off. She catches Jericho looking at her and he nods, gesturing for her to go on. She smiles. "Of course I knew. I'm your technical advisor."

"I see," Minya say quickly. "It late. I go to bed now. Come, Rinn," she says, walking towards the tents. "We sleep here. Help team in morning, no?"

"You know where the resort is?" Victoria quickly asks.

Minya shoots a glare at her. "Shut it, girrrl," she says before going into the tent and setting Rinn down. Rinn looks uneasy.

* * *

"I can't believe we were that close to the resort," Blake comments. "How? Why?"

"I thought this was fun," Kole says. "Apart from the alone bit..."

"Ah had fun," August says.

"Meh," Blake says. A vein on his head pops. "Why are you carrying that damn bunny?" he screeches at Whitney.

She jumps at his comment. "No reason," she says timidly.

"just keep it away from me," he says. He takes the bag from August and opens it. He takes the tent out and throws the bag aside. "I call tent," he says.

"We can all sle'p in there," August says.

Blake shakes his head. "No. Now leave me alone."

* * *

It was already morning. Tammy's group had barely gotten any sleep for fear that Syrena would wake up any minute and attack them all. They are walking back to the resort, May an Jonah trying to lead.

The two surprisingly work well together.

Except for the pointless squabble between the two on which way was the right way.

"I can't believe the stick thing actually worked," Sam says.

"I can't believe that May refused to sleep with her head on my shoulder," Oliver mutters. "It would've worked!" He's carrying Syrena on his back.

"I dislike her so much," Tammy says. "Why does she keep coming back?"

"You handled it pretty well," Banafrit says. "I think."

"She tries to bite me!" Tammy cried. "How was I suppose to handle it?"

"Tammy, relax on Banafrit. She's trying to say something good," Sam defends.

"Alright..." Tammy murmurs.

"Look!" May cries out. "There's the resort. Hurry up so I can take a bath!"

She runs behind and almost everyone follows her. Jonah stays back and waits until Sam passes him, and then he grabs her by the arm, stopping her.

"Sam," he says breathlessly.

"What?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. "Shouldn't you go and talk to Santana?"

He lets go of her arm and stares at he in confusion. "Talk to Santana? Why?"

"You were all cozy with her earlier!" Sam says, her voice getting oddly loud. "And she kept talking about how you two were getting along."

Jonah raises an eyebrow at her. Sam's face heats up and she blushes. "Alone," she added. "She implied alone things."

"Oh..." Jonah says. She starts to walk away from him quickly and he jogs up to her. She stops walking. "Nothing happened between her and I. I swear."

Sam frowns at him and continues to walk.

"Nothing will ever happen between her and I!" Jonah proclaims.

Sam turns around and hawks at him. "What do you mean by that?" she asks, stepping closer to him.

"I just wanna spend time with you," he says. She stares at him, not knowing what to say. He smiles. "Let's go back to the resort so webcam actually spend some time together."

"Okay," Sam says. Jonah grabs her hand and they run to the resort hand-in-hand. A blush creeps into Sam's face.

Santana, who had stuck behind the group, had seen the entire thing. She bites her lip and digs her nails into her palms in frustration. "Dammit!" she swears.

* * *

Tammy's face lights up when she sees the rest of her team already in the resort. "When did you guys get here?" she asks.

Blake looks up at her from his spot on the bench and narrows his eyes. He looks away from her in anger.

"Earliah," August says. "But it does't mat'uh. We-"

"We won!" Tammy cheers excitingly, turning her attention towards May.

"I think no," a voice drawls from the top of the staircase.

Everybody draws their attention and sees Minya at the top, glowering down at them. She smirks when she realizes they see her.

"Minya?" May asks, not believing her eyes. She glances at Syrena's form resting on Oliver's back. "You two planned this, didn't you?"

Minya nods. "Not against rules, no? We felt... Betrrrayed. Not enough time here, right? I did not think Syrrrena would crash flying machine."

May's eyes widen. "I knew that you guys did something. Where's Rachel?"

"No anger towards her, okay? We made her help. I sorry for pain she have."

"She's hurt? You're lucky that I can't sue you!" May cries in anger.

Minya turns her attention towards the Singing Vixens. "You lose today. Dancing Serpents here first. They sleep in lounge room now. Go to bar room and vote for people to leave. Rinn's orders." Her eyes glance towards May. "Say nothing, Host Girrrl. You go too."

"I blame Tammy," Blake says.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "I missed you sweet, sweet cabana," Whitney cries. "Look at my new bunny! His name is Bun Bun."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - Jericho yawns. "It was a good challenge," he murmurs, closing his eyes. They snap open. "Rinn talked to me and I hugged her. Oh God! I hugged her! Now she must hate me again," he says, sighing.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "Fear got the best of me," Rinn says. "What's more scary: being alone or being nice to Jericho? Oh gosh!"

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "I held her hand," Jonah says, blushing.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "I - what the word? - 'cool' with team and Host Girrrl Rinn."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "I want a shower," May exasperatedly cries. "Can't the elimination wait?"

* * *

Syrena is tied up and stuck in the corner of the bar room. Duct tape is placed over he mouth and her eyes are crazy with anger. She says something, but it is muffled.

"Singing Vixens, I'm sad that you lost this challenge, especially since you guys helped me out today," May says. She glances over at her sitting sister, who is propping her ankle up on another stool, and smiles. "But the other team did beat you guys here and helped my sister. So they do win."

"In all honesty, this was a crazier challenge than expected - think of the ratings! We had two people return and sabotaged the challenge with the help of an intern," she explains, looking at Rachel. Rachel's face reddens as she looks down at the floor. "That is why you lost the challenge."

She pauses and looks around the room, everyone staring at her. "Now I have nine drinks in front of me-"

"Why do you only have nine?" Tammy asks. "There are eleven of us."

May smirks an evil smile. "Syrena has already been eliminated. She cannot be eliminated again."

Tammy stands up from her seat in anger. "And why not? She tried to bite me!"

May laughs. "Those are the rules. I'm also sad that you guys only voted for three people, one of which isn't even a person! Almost all the votes went to Syrena and two votes went to Bun Bun."

Kole glances at Whitney and she bites her lip. "I don't want Bun Bun to participate..." she murmurs.

"The rest of the votes went to one person only. So when I call your name, come and get your non-alcoholic drink."

"Whitney!"

Whitney jumps up from her chair excitingly. "Yay! I'm first," she cheers, running up and grabbing her drink.

"Sam!"

She smiles.

"Jonah!"

Jonah jumps up from his seat and walks to get his drink. On his way up there, he passes Sam and gives her a high five, careful to not spill her drink.

"Kole!"

He walks up to the bar and grabs his drink, returning to his seat and just staring at it.

Whitney stares at the drink too. She leans over to him. "Can I have your drink?" she asks. Kole chuckles and gives it to her.

"Quiet over there!" May yells. She continues, "Oliver!"

He jumps up and grabs his drink. He leans close to May's ear. "Thank you," he mutters. She rolls his eyes at him.

"Banafrit!"

The girl grabs her drink and squeaks. The excitement causes her to hiccup, and as spills her drink. It luckily misses her. Se groans.

"August!"

"Ah knew it," he said, quickly drinking his drink.

"Santana!"

Santana raises an eye at her. "Leave it. I don't want it. I just want a shower." Whitney's eyes widen in excitement and she rushes up to the bar and bak to her seat, drink in hand.

"Blake, Tammy, one of you messed up today," May says.

"Tammy, you decided to be the leader and things fell apart right away after Minya the bear scared you guys. You all didn't even return to the reset as a group."

"Blake, you showed your terror of a little bunny."

Oliver bursts out laughing. "Bunnies? You're scared if bunnies? That's hilarious!"

Blake turns around in his seat and scowls at the teen.

"But one of you managed to get the votes to go home today." May pauses. "Blake, come get your drink."

Blake stands up and walks past Tammy, smirking at her.

"What?! I'm going home? But why?" Tammy cries in outrage.

May shrugs. "Poor leadership?"

Blake returns to his seat. "If it makes you feel better, you can have my drink."

"No! It doesn't!" Tammy cries out. "I can't go home!"

"Minya, grab Syrena and head towards the helicopter," May says. "I'll see you later. Rachel, please escort Tammy to the helicopter."

"I'm not going!" Tammy cries. "This is unjust!" Rachel walks toward her and Tammy pushes the girl roughly. "I'm not going," she repeats sternly.

"Someone knock her out!" May cries.

One of the drink glasses flies at Tammy and hits her in the head, knocking her out. The group looks around the room, looking for who did it.

Jonah's eyes widen. "I did it earlier, I might as well do it now."

"Rachel, drag Tammy out of here," May orders.

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "Sam actually threw the glass at Tammy " Jonah admits. "She's good at taking charge."

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "I was NOT the other persobunny vote for the bunny," Blake declares. "Kole was. Whitney asked him to and he listened, but he was too scared to admit it."

* * *

Nobody had come to say goodbye to Tammy and the helicopter was already in the air.

Sitting in her spot, Tammy glances uncomfortably at Minya. "So you were the bear?"

Minya nods. "Yes. My bad for scare."

"So where are we going?" Tammy asks.

"You calm now?" Minya asks. Tammy nods in response. "Us three are go to new place. Better place."

"Three? But we're the only ones here."

"Ariel," Syrena cries, jumping at Tammy and hugging her, "I've missed you."

Tammy screams in horror.

* * *

That was an interesting episode, wasn't it?" May asks. She is watching the television; it's replaying the events of the episode. "I never thought that I would join in on a challenge. Did you?"

"There were some sweet moments, like Kole and Whitney becoming friends. There's also Jonah's subtle confession.

"We all had a scare when we saw Syrena. I'm happy that someone listened to me for once!"

May rewinds a certain part of the video and growls. "And I want to hit Jeircho!"

"Was the excitement good for everyone? Was the drama the extreme? What's going to happen next? Look out for the next exciting episode of...

TOTAL...!

DRAMA...!

RESORT...!

* * *

**Island Cabana Cam** - "I was happy to see Zak today! But I have a confession, now that everything is over" True confesses. She takes a deep breath. "I know that he didn't hurt me."

"But I'm scared..."

* * *

**So how was it? I'm pretty proud of myself, considering this chapter was cranked out in three days. I had most of this done on my flash drives, which I lost... So all of this was over 33 pages (I don't know how long it is... The rest was done in my iPod, so I lost track...)**

**Dancing Serpents:**

**Harlem, Skylar, Victoria, True**

**Gavin, Destery, Jericho, Fabuan, Derek**

**Singing Vixens:**

**Banafrit, Santana, Sam, Whitney**

**August, Kole, Blake, Jonah, Oliver**

**Eliminated:**

**Syrena (from SV), Minya (from DS), Zak (from DS), Tammy (from SV)**

**Until next time! Which shall be sooner :)**

**-KaidaThorn-**

**Questions? Concerns? Ideas? PM or review! You know how to reach me!**


End file.
